Loin Du Coeur
by Clayem
Summary: Après quatre ans d'attente, Chihiro décide de vivre la vie comme elle vient, avec ses amies, sa famille et son don pour voir les esprits. Pour elle, le temps a effacé les souvenirs et les anciennes amitiés. Mais lorsqu'elle revoit un visage qu'elle croyait disparu, elle se rend compte qu'il lui reste encore de nombreux secrets à découvrir...
1. Bus

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affiliée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{**Cette fanfiction a été commencée sur un coup de tête, ****vraiment****, mais il semblerait que ça croche de mon côté. On va voir ce que ça donne.**}

**01 – Bus**

\- Chihiro ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec le téléphone il y a cinq minutes, » tonna sa mère depuis la cuisine. Elle apparut brièvement à la porte, un couteau à la main et un tablier serré autour de son tailleur vermillon. Elle s'était à peine donnée le temps de refaire son chignon avant de s'atteler à la préparation. « Je vais manger sans toi si ça continue.

La jeune fille couvrit le combiné de la main, l'air ennuyée par l'intervention.

\- Attends ! Trente secondes, c'est important. S'il-te-plait ?

\- Chihiro, tu as eut deux heures pour discuter. Ça suffit un peu, non ? » La femme dû faire face à un long silence, et au regard insistant de sa fille. Elle se permit un soupire qui sous-entendait qu'elle exagérait. « D'accords, trente seconde et tu mets la table. Mais pas une de plus. » Avant que sa fille ne puisse formuler une réponse, elle était déjà de retour à ses fourneaux.

Chihiro recolla le combiné à son oreille.

\- Non mais là je suis désolé, je dois vraiment partir... Oui, c'est ma mère qui veux que je mette la table... Oublie pas, il te méritait vraiment pas, c'est un idiot, tu es belle et courageuse sans lui, ok ? ... Oui c'est ça, bises, je t'aime aussi... Bises... Oui, Mi-chan. Je te vois demain, à l'école... Non, tu viens, comme ça il verra que tu n'as pas besoin de lui...

\- Chihiro !

\- Là je dois vraiment y aller. Tu viens demain, tu es forte, il ne te mérite pas. Bise bise ! Je t'aime... Bye bye. » Chihiro reposa le combiné avec soulagement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Ayumi, mais cette dernière avait un cœur d'artichaut et un goût prononcé pour les séparations particulièrement dramatiques. À chaque fois, Chihiro devait la dissuader de se suicider, avant de l'écouter en parler pendant des heures. Elle complaisait pour lui faire plaisir, mais à l'intérieur d'elle, elle commençait à en avoir légèrement marre, surtout que c'était la même farandole à chaque fois.

Elle rejoignit sa mère d'un pas libéré. Elle ne le lui avouerait jamais, mais elle lui était reconnaissante de son intervention, qui interrompait une conversation qui tournait en rond depuis le début.

\- Ton père fait des heures supplémentaires, ce soir, on ne sera que deux, » annonça platement sa génitrice en tirant sa casserole du feu.

\- Encore ? On n'a pas assez d'argent comme ça ?

\- On a prévu de partit pour les vacances sur la Côte d'Azure, en France. C'est un endroit qui coûte cher.

\- Mais on est obligé d'aller à la Côte d'Azure ? On est obligé d'aller en vacances ? Il se passe des choses ici aussi. On ne reste jamais à la maison.

\- Ne fais pas ta difficile, Chihiro, et mets la table.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, et s'exécuta sans poser d'autres questions. Elle savait d'expérience que sa mère avait des principes, et que dans le cas où la conversation s'attardait dessus, il ne servait à rien de pousser le bouchon.

Elle mangèrent en silence. Yûko Ogino n'était pas femme à s'épancher sur sa journée, et Chihiro préférait parler avec son père. Leur relation n'avait jamais été facile, et elles le savaient toutes les deux implicitement. La jeune fille attendit pourtant poliment que sa mère eut terminé de manger, avant de débarrasser avec elle et de monter dans sa chambre avec un vague « bonne nuit ».

Sa chambre était étroite, mais suffisante. Son lit était directement situé sous la fenêtre, à l'opposé de la porte, son bureau à droite, son placard à gauche. Elle était obligée, à cause du manque de place, de la garder rangée si elle voulait survivre. Une journée d'inattention, et elle se retrouvait à slalomer entre ses affaires pour atteindre son lit. Elle aimait particulièrement le fait que son matelas se trouvait juste en dessous de la vitre, ce qui faisait que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de rouler dans le vide était le Plexiglas.

Habituellement, elle aurait traversée cette chambre pour fouiller ses draps à la recherche de son pyjama sans même réfléchir, comme tous les soirs. Mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, et la contempla. Elle avait entendu dire que la chambre reflétait la pensée de la personne qui y dormait. Qu'est-ce que cette chambre disait sur elle ?

Tout d'abords, elle ne vit rien que son placard, son bureau, son plancher et son lit. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très peu. Ce que ses parents lui offrait à Noël et à son anniversaire, elle s'en servait, puis dès qu'elle n'en voulait plus, elle s'en débarrassait. Récemment, elle avait trouvée une technique pour économiser le peu de place qu'elle avait : pousser ses parents à lui offrir un ordinateur, puis des programmes coûteux. Le premier, elle le plaçait sagement sur son bureau vide, tandis que les seconds disparaissait à l'intérieur. Elle avait quelques vêtements, le minimum pour survivre jusqu'au prochain lavage, pas de souvenirs, pas de décorations, même pas de poussière. C'était la chambre d'une personne qui ne s'attendait pas à rester longtemps, qui s'apprêtait à partir.

Elle croyait même savoir où : elle attendait la réalisation d'une promesse vieille de quatre ans. Elle attendait qu'un certain dragon vienne se percher à cette fenêtre pour l'emmener dans son monde. Et, inconsciemment, elle avait organisé sa chambre en fonction. Même le lit était à la bonne hauteur.

Quatre ans déjà. C'était long, tout de même, quatre ans. Assez pour changer une vie, en tout cas, et Chihiro le savait. Elle n'était plus la petite gamine chétive et peureuse qui avait mis ses pieds chaussés de baskets roses à Aburaya ; elle avait grandis en une jeune fille qui compterait fièrement quinze ans dans trois mois. D'accord, depuis un certain voyage, elle voyait les esprits qui vaquaient à leurs affaires parmi les humains, mais tant qu'elle n'en parlait à personne, elle ne sera pas envoyée en hôpital psychiatrique. Mais à part cela… Elle était bien à sa place, dans sa petite ville, entourée de sa famille et ses amis.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et fixa la surface assombrie pas la nuit, au travers de laquelle perçait l'oeil unique du lampadaire devant chez elle. Elle se souvenait de son séjour, ainsi que de son retour dans un monde où tout le monde les cherchait depuis trois jours. Un monde où elle s'était trouvée mal, après toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'elle avait vues et vécues.

Les premier temps, elle n'avait pas eut de repos. Elle avait fébrilement attendu que Kohaku se décide à descendre du ciel pour l'emporter sur son dos, mais elle avait attendu en vain. Puis l'école avait commencé, elle avait rencontré ses camarades de classe. Ils avaient été intriguée par elle, non seulement parce qu'elle était nouvelle, mais parce que son arrivée, avec sa disparition, avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans la région. Elle leur avait affirmée qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, comme ses parents, plutôt que de leur parler de son voyage. Elle avait vraiment essayée de ne pas se lier à eux, pour ne pas souffrir lorsqu'elle partirait. N'avait-elle pas fait attention ? Quand est-ce qu'elle avait baissée la garde ? Avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle s'était fait embarquée dans un cercle d'amis où elle se sentait accueille et appréciée.

Son attente s'était fait plus sereine, plus calme. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il vienne, mais… Plus tard, peut-être, dans une semaine, un mois, une année. Avant, il y avait ce pique-nique, puis cet anniversaire, puis cette visite, et cette séance shopping… Elle devait aussi se concentrer sur ses études. Elle n'avait pas encore d'idées précise, mais elle voulait faire un métier à responsabilité, comme sa mère, dans une grande entreprise. Peut-être dans l'hôtellerie.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, avec les années, elle avait arrêté d'attendre. Et maintenant qu'elle se tenait là, dans sa chambre, elle voyait enfin à quel point elle avait changée. Elle ne voulait plus partir. Elle avait des amis, une famille qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement quitter comme cela, sur un coup de tête. Que ferait Ayumi sans elle ? À quoi servirait toutes ses heures de révisions et toutes ses bonnes notes ? Il y avait eut un temps où elle était sans attache, fraichement arrivée dans une école qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans une ville inconnue. Et ce temps était révolu.

Demain, elle décida, elle allait demander à son père si elle ne pouvait pas s'installer dans la grande chambre d'ami au lieu de celle-là.

Elle en avait marre d'attendre.

§

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai aimé ce type, » commenta Ayumi, son large front collé à la fenêtre. « Regarde comme il est moche. La pauvre, franchement, elle le prend parce qu'elle pense qu'il est gentil, mais elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attends. Quand il va la jeter…

Chihiro hocha la tête. Personnellement, elle pensait que l'ex de son meilleur ami n'était pas si moche que ça (même s'il n'était pas son genre), et qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'aimer sa nouvelle copine, mais Mi-chan n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses arguments. Elle était dans la phase de rejet, qui intervenait habituellement après sa phase de lamentation, et Chihiro aurait tout donnée pour pouvoir la laisser seul jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et qu'elle redevienne normale, sans qu'elle se sente abandonnée. Il ne fallait pas croire que la jeune fille n'aimait pas sa meilleure amie, mais il y avait juste des moments où elle mettait sa patience à l'épreuve.

\- Je promets que je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureuse de ma vie, » jura la noiraude en se décollant de la vitre. « Je m'en fiche si je finit vieille fille, tant que j'ai des amies et le karaoké. D'ailleurs, on devrait s'en faire un ce soir.

\- Bonne idée, » commenta Chihiro, « mais… je ne sais pas si ma mère sera d'accord.

\- Tu fais comme d'habitude, tu demandes à ton père, il dira oui.

\- Ouais… je lui enverrai un message. Mon père fait plein d'heures supplémentaires en ce moment, on va aller en vacances en France.

\- En France ? Tellement de chance ! Je peux venir dans la valise ? » toute pensée de son ex envolé, Ayumi avait des étoiles dans les yeux. « Ce serait tellement mieux que la maison de mes grand-parents ! Il n'y a même pas le réseau, là-bas…

\- Non, je ne penses pas que ma mère sera d'accord.

\- Elle est pénible des fois…

\- Oui…

Chihiro recula sa chaise, contemplant le plafond. C'était la pause du matin, et il restait à peines quelques élèves dans leur classe. Ayumi et elle s'étaient prises de chaises près de la fenêtre, afin d'observer ce qui se passait dans la cour du lycée et de profiter des premiers rayons de soleil du printemps sans le vent.

En ce moment, la brune songeait à sa mère. Elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir une meilleur relation avec elle. Elle voyait pourtant les autres filles, dont Ayumi, qui s'entendaient très bien avec la leur, discutant de leur problèmes avec, et écoutant leurs conseils en retour. Chihio les enviait. Entre sa mère et elle, il n'y avait qu'un mur de silence. La jeune fille ignorait qui se trouvait sous le masque de femme parfaite, cadre dévouée, bonne cuisinière et bonne ménagère, et elle n'avait pas l'impression que sa mère allait jamais lui révéler quoi que ce soit du fond véritable de sa pensée.

Elle regarda machinalement dehors, avant de retourner au plafond immaculé. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, elle se redressa et scruta dehors. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il y en avait bien un, juste à côté de la grille à l'entrée, sur le trottoir.

Un Kaonashi regardait les élèves qui trainait dans la cours devant l'école, l'air impassible typique de ses semblables sur son masque blanc. La jeune fille sentit l'habituelle curiosité à leur égard poindre à sa vue. Le premier qu'elle avait rencontré, à Aburaya, était finalement devenu son ami, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié son appétit vorace ni la destruction qu'il avait causé, même si c'était sous l'influence de l'endroit. Pour cela, elle avait préféré se tenir à distance des autres qu'elle avait rencontré. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, ils étaient assez rare : tout au plus en avait-elle vu deux autres pendant sa vie. Avec celui-là, cela en faisait trois.

Le comportement de ce dernier, debout en dehors d'un bâtiment dont il surveillait l'activité, ne la surprenait pas tant que cela. Elle avait apprit en les observant de loin qu'il ne pouvaient pas rentrer quelque part sans y être invités. Elle supposait qu'il voulait rentrer dans l'école, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nourriture, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait avaler un élève en passant inaperçu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? » demanda Ayumi, curieuse.

\- Il est vraiment moche, tu as raison, » mentit Chihiro sans hésiter. Elle entendait beaucoup cette question lorsqu'elle s'oubliait à fixer des esprits qui passaient.

\- Tu as vus, hein ? Franchement, je suis heureuse qu'il m'ait quitté. J'allais le faire moi-même tôt ou tard.

Chihiro ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que les yeux peints sur le masque de l'esprit la fixait.

§

\- On devrait se faire une soirée comme ça plus souvent, » commenta Sakuko en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, juste après le karaoké.

\- Chaque fois qu'Ayumi se sépare ! » proposa Yui joyeusement, malgré sa vois enrouée d'avoir trop criée. Elle s'agrippa au bras de son petit ami, Takuro, qui lui semblait regretter d'avoir accepté d'être le seul garçon à venir. « Comme ça, on fera ça plein de fois !

\- C'est pas si souvent que cela, » s'offensa l'intéressée.

Chihiro se contenta se sourire, voyant à quel point ses amis s'étaient amusée. Comme d'habitude, elle avait chanté comme une casserole et avait préféré discuter avec Ayumi, qui était de nouveau elle-même, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de s'amuser.

Elle avait bien fait de demander à son père en premier si elle pouvait sortir ce soir. Elle avait reçu son portable il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, pour le Noël passé, et s'en était servit pour lui envoyer un message alors qu'il était au travail. Elle avait reçu la réponse peu de temps après – qu'elle avait bien sûr l'autorisation de sortir, puisqu'il savait qu'elle travaillait bien à l'école – et elle avait juste eut besoin de prévenir sa mère qu'elle rentrerait plus tard.

Un coup d'oeil à sa montre fit battre son coeur un peu plus vite.

\- Je vais être en retard pour mon bus ! » Elle prévint ses amis. « À demain, tout le monde !

\- Salut salut ! » fit Yui, tandis que Sakuko se contenta d'un signe de la main.

\- Chi-chan ! Merci pour tout ! » s'écria Ayumi. « Je t'adore !

Chihiro allait répondre, mais la pensée qu'elle pouvait manquer le bus à tout moment l'en empêcha. Elle se mit à courir de toute ses forces. L'arrêt était juste au-delà du coin de la rue.

Elle sentit toute le stress retomber lorsqu'elle le dépassa et aperçu une vieille dame qui attendait sous le panneau avec son panier à provisions, signe qu'elle ne l'avait pas raté. Elle parcourut tranquillement les derniers mètres, et se mit à attendre aussi.

Se sentant un peu ridicule d'avoir couru, elle s'agita un peu, se penchant en avant pour regarder le long de la rue si le véhicule arrivait, avant de se redresser. Elle capta un mouvement du coin de l'oeil, tourna machinalement la tête, et sentit son coeur déraper avant de se lancer lui-même dans un sprint.

Un Kaonashi se tenait à côté d'elle, si près que s'il avait eut une chaleur humaine, elle l'aurait sentie. Il se tenait droit comme un i, son masque tourné devant lui, l'air de penser à rien. Chihiro se contenta d'un coup d'oeil, avant de se tourner de nouveau et faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Est ce qu'il venait aussi d'arriver à l'arrêt ? Elle ne l'espérait pas. Cela voulait dire qu'il se serait volontairement placé à côté d'elle. même si elle savait que ses semblables ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche (sans raison), il n'empêchait que son intrusion dans son espace personnel la gênait.

Est ce que c'était le même que ce matin ? Elle supposait que oui. Ces esprits étaient assez rares pour qu'elle puisse dire avec assurance qu'il était peu probable qu'il y en ait deux dans la même ville en même temps.

Le car s'arrêta devant eux avec un grincement, interrompant ses réflexions, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore sortit son abonnement. La porte s'ouvrit en un chuintement, et les notes dissoute d'une chanson à la mode s'envolèrent dans l'air du soir, échappées de la radio du conducteur. Chihiro mit la main sur son porte-monnaie, le tirant des méandres obscures de son sac, et présenta fièrement son abonnement au chauffeur en passant. Elle était rassurée à l'idée que l'esprit ne pouvait la suivre. Elle ne l'avait pas invitée à rentrer, et elle était apparemment la seule à le voir.

Le bus était moyennement remplit, un avant-goût des heures de pointes. Chihiro s'installa à la première place libre, du côté fenêtre : elle préférait avoir quelque choses sur quoi s'appuyer lorsqu'elle était dans le bus, et regarder dehors était relaxant. Pourtant, elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle entendit le siège à côté d'elle grincer légèrement sous un poids. Elle glissa un regard vers les genoux de la personne, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour apprendre que son voisin était grand, noir et légèrement transparent.

Comment était-il monté ? Sa mémoire choisit ce moment-là pour glisser la vision d'elle il y avait quatre ans, alors qu'elle prenait le train pour se rendre chez Zeniba. Le Kaonashi qui l'avait accompagné était monté aussi. Peut-être que l'ouverture de la porte pouvait être considéré comme une sorte d'invitation pour tout ceux qui se tenaient sur le quai ? Ou alors est-ce que les voitures et les autobus comptaient comme des endroits n'appartenants à personne ?

En tout cas, une chose était certaine. Cet esprit, peu importe ses intentions, la suivait de très près, et cela ne la rassurait pas. Habituellement, ils ne faisaient pas spécialement attention à elle, tout comme elle passait son temps à les ignorer. C'était bien la première fois que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait délibérément d'elle.

Une hypothèse prit forme dans son esprit. Se pourrait-il qu'elle connaissait ce Kaonashi ? Que ce soit le même qu'elle a laissé rentrer à Aburaya un jour de pluie ? Ce n'était pas probable. Quand elle l'avait quitté, il semblait heureux chez Zeniba, il avait trouvé une maison et un rôle. Pourquoi quitterait-il ce havre pour s'aventurer dans un monde aussi différent que celui des humains ? A moins qu'il s'était passé quelque chose – cette idée lui colla des frissons. Elle avait mis à mal Kohaku sans trop d'efforts, alors qu'il n'était pas mauvais magicien lui-même et un dragon par-dessus le marché. Et même s'il s'était quand même passé quelque chose, pourquoi viendrait-il la trouver, elle, Chihiro ?

Non. Ce n'était pas logique. Ce Kaonashi ne pouvait pas être _le_ Kaonashi. Il la suivait sûrement pour une autre raison. Peut-être qu'il l'avait vu ce matin en train de le regarder, et qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait voir les esprits. Oui, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il était probable qu'il la laissera tranquille une fois arrivée devant chez elle, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas la suivre plus loin.

Le car stoppa encore à quelques arrêts en centre-ville, se remplissant encore plus de gens anonymes. La plupart restaient debout, le visage baissé, tandis que le voyage continuait. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ce moment sur le train, avec la mer qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions autour d'elle, perdue parmi une masse de gens sans visages, mais avec ses nouveaux amis. Elle chassa rapidement la nostalgie qui s'empara d'elle. Elle pouvait ressasser le passé plus tard.

Ils sortirent du centre ville, et tandis qu'ils montaient la colline, le transport publique se vidait petit à petit, tandis que les arrêts s'espaçaient. Finalement, elle aperçu son arrêt au loin, solitaire sur la route sinueuse. Elle se leva, mais resta devant son siège, pas très sûre comment elle allait passer l'esprit qui bloquait la route. Heureusement que, voyant qu'elle allait descendre, il se leva à son tour et fit un pas de côté. Elle pressa sur le bouton stop, et le bus se mit à ralentir. Elle descendit d'un bond sur le goudron, et s'éloigna en direction de sa maison sans un regard en arrière.

Le plus dur fut de ne pas se retourner. Elle pouvait jurer qu'elle sentait le regard vide d'un masque blanc fixé sur sa nuque, mais ne pouvait s'autoriser à en être certaine, sinon elle se mettrait à courir. Elle devait rester calme. Même s'il la suivait, ce dont elle ne pouvait pas être sûr puisqu'elle ne regardait pas, il ne pouvait lui faire du mal.

Ou du moins, elle l'espérait de toutes ses forces.

Elle passa la grille du jardin alors que tombait les toutes premières gouttes des averses que la météo avait prévu pour le début de la soirée. Deux marches à monter, et elle était abritée sous le porche. La porte déverrouillée s'ouvrit sans un grincement, et le dernier regard qu'elle jeta derrière elle lui révéla que la rue était vide.

§

{**Il y a ****trois**** éléments dans ce chapitre qui demande des ****précisions****. **

**Tout d'abord, l****es quatre Oc,****Ayumi, Sakuko, Yui et Takuro, ****qui pourraient faire peur. ****Honnêtement, ce sont plus des figurants que des vrai personnages,**** à ****part peut-être Ayumi, la meilleure amie de Chihiro****. **

**Deuxièmement, on peut dire que la personnalité de Chihiro ne colle pas totalement avec celle du film, mais on doit quand même se rendre compte que quatre ans, surtout à cet âge, c'est long. J'ai essayée de présenter une jeune fille absolument normale, peut-être un peu plus mature pour son âge qu'elle ne le devrait à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu, et avec des soucis du côté parental (mais cela viendra plus tard).  
**

**Troisièmement, je sais que Chihiro n'est pas supposée se souvenir de son voyage, d'après les dires de son créateur. Mais comme cela n'est pas mentionné dans le film, j'ai préférée prendre les devant et faire comme si je n'avais pas fait de recherches. Je trouve que c'est plus intéressant de dire qu'elle se souvienne de tout, et qu'elle puisse voir les esprits par-dessus le marché. Sans ce détail, cette fanfiction n'aurait pas lieux d'être. **

**En espérant vous revoir la prochaine fois,**

_**Clayem**_}


	2. Cabane

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affiliée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{**J'avais l'intention de mettre le début de ce chapitre à la fin du précédent… Mais après réflexion, je pense qu'il a ****plus**** sa place ici****.**}

**02 – Cabane**

Le chant de la pluie qui battait le Plexiglas de sa fenêtre fut le premier son qui accueillit Chihiro lorsqu'elle ferma derrière elle la porte de sa chambre. Elle resta immobile, seulement éclairée par la lueur du lampadaire devant chez elle, à apprécier sa solitude.

Sa mère lui en voulait d'avoir demandé à son père la permission de d'aller faire un karaoké. La femme n'avait rien dit, pas un mot, depuis que sa fille avait franchit la porte d'entré ; elle s'était assise devant elle en silence pendant que Chihiro mangeait rapidement son repas froid ; et elle n'avait pas répondu lorsque la plus jeune lui avait souhaitée bonne nuit. Cela se déroulait toujours comme ça avec elle : il fallait la lire d'après ses actes.

S'arrachant à ses souvenirs de la soirée, encore dans le noir, Chihiro marcha vers son lit et jeta les couvertures de côté. Elle allait saisir sa chemise de nuit à tâtons, lorsque quelque chose dehors lui tira l'œil. Elle releva tête, et ce qu'elle vit, debout dans la pluie, posté à la grille du jardin, lui glaça le sang. Non pas parce qu'elle trouvait la haute silhouette effrayante, mais parce qu'elle avait presque cru, pendant un instant, qu'elle n'allait plus jamais revoir le Kanoashi. Le fait que son masque était tourné vers sa fenêtre, et qu'elle sentait son regard vide fixé sur elle n'aidait pas. Elle avait laissé la lumière de sa chambre éteinte. Le reflet de la vite devrait l'empêcher de la voir, non ?

Mais il ne bougeait absolument pas sous la pluie battante, ses faux orbites fixés dans sa direction, et elle commença à en douter. Peut-être que les vitres ne comptaient pas pour les esprits.

\- Je suis rentré ! » Annonça la voix de son père depuis le rendez-de-chaussé. Cela la tira de sa transe. Elle abandonna son pyjamas, et sortit de sa chambre. Même si un esprit l'avait suivit jusqu'à chez elle et qu'il lui fichait la chaire de poule, elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner pour autant. Il ne pouvait pas passer la grille du jardin, et elle ne parlait même pas de la porte d'entrée. Elle était doublement en sécurité - triplement, même, si elle admettait qu'il était inoffensif.

\- Papa ! » Elle se percha à la rambarde des escaliers et se pencha en avant jusqu'à voir l'entrée à l'envers. Elle sentit ses cheveux laissé libres pendre de son crâne et le sang lui monter à la tête. « Papa, j'ai un truc à te demander.

\- Plus tard ma puce. Pour le moment, je meurs de faim ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de bon à manger, Yûko ?

En entendant son nom, sa femme apparut à la porte du salon. En arrière-fond, la voix de la présentatrice des nouvelles du soir continuait son monologue.

\- C'est tout sur la table. Par contre, c'est froid, j'ai cuisiné tôt ce soir.

\- Du moment que c'est mangeable et que c'est tout de suite, ça me va.

Le père de Chihiro se débarrassa de ses chaussures, et se dirigea droit sur la cuisine, suivit de sa mère. Leur fille, la tête retourné, les regarda partir sans un mot, avant de se redresser un peu trop rapidement. Elle grimaça en se tenant à la rampe un instant, déséquilibrée par le brusque changement de son sens de gravité, avant de descendre en apparence tranquille.

Elle hésita dix longues secondes dans devant la porte. Devait-elle le faire, ou non ? Aurait-elle le courage ?

Bien sûr qu'elle l'aurait, quelle question. Elle avait survécu à des créatures bien plus dangereuses (elle pensait notamment à Yubâba). Elle fit main basse sur le grand parapluie à carreaux écossais, celui au manche de bois, le plus solides qu'ils possédaient, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures, inspira un grand coup pour se rassurer, tourna la poignée et poussa le battant.

Le Kaonashi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, juste au-delà de la gille du jardin. Sauf que son visage pâle était maintenant tourné vers la porte d'entré, et il fixait indiscutablement Chihiro. Elle soutint son regard fermement, tout en refermant derrière elle afin d'être sûre que ses parents n'entendraient rien.

\- Qu'est ce tu veux ? » Elle s'écria, forçant pour couvrir le son de la pluie martelant le porche de verre juste au-dessus d'elle.

Évidement, l'esprit ne répondit pas. Sur son masque, les bords de la bouche s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire, et de sa silhouette émergea ses deux bras, les mains rassemblé en bol. En émergea un rectangle de bois rouge rayé de noir et de vert, que la jeune fille ne reconnu pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fait, elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher, et toutes ses résolutions s'envoler.

Le premier qu'elle avait jamais tenu dans ses mains, elle l'avait fait à Aburaya, et il lui avait été donné par l'esprit qui se tenait devant elle.

\- C'est toi ? » elle réussit à prononcer, médusée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Il hocha lentement la tête. le sourire peint sur son masque s'agrandit légèrement. Le coupon pour le bain aromatisé disparu de nouveau dans sa chaire noire, suivit de ses bras.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que... Attends. » Elle ouvrit le parapluie, et s'avança à sa rencontre. Les dalles trempées accueillirent ses semelles avec un bruit de succion, et la pluie tomba lourdement sur la toile tendue au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ouvrit la grille. « Suis-moi. Je vais te mener au sec.

Elle se retourna, mais hésita devant la maison. Elle songea à ce qui était arrivé à Aburaya lorsqu'elle lui avait permit de rentre. Elle avait devinée, après la catastrophe qu'il avait causé, qu'il n'était pas mauvais – juste sous une mauvaise influence. Il était devenu ce qu'on voulait de lui, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé faire alors que même elle avait vu à quel point c'était destructeur pour lui.

Est ce que sa maison était un endroit sûr pour un être comme lui ? Avait-elle le droit de l'inviter à rentrer ? Elle ne pensait pas que ses parents seraient ravis de savoir qu'un Kaonashi avait partagé leur toit, même pour une nuit.

Accessoirement, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse voir sa chambre, qui était le seul endroit où elle pouvait lui parler sans passer pour folle. D'accord, elle le connaissait, mais un tout petit peu, et cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle eut l'idée

\- Par ici. Suis-moi.

Elle prit le chemin qui contournait la maison pour passer dans la deuxième partie du jardin. Plus intime que la première, car isolé du reste du monde par de hautes palissades, il était aussi plus sauvage. À sa gauche en rentrant, la terrasse abandonné jusqu'à ce que ses parents décident que l'été était assez avancé pour manger dehors était éclairé par deux grandes portes coulissantes donnant sur le salon vide. La télévision, laissée allumée, faisait défiler en sourdine les prévision météo de la semaine. À la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle pouvait voir ses parents s'agiter. Elle fit un signe hésitant à son père quand il croisa ses yeux par hasard.

Même si elle levait ses jambes fines pour éviter l'herbe humide qui le penchait par-dessus le petit chemin, Chihiro avait les cuisses trempée avant même d'atteindre la cabane à outil. Elle dû s'arc-bouté pour ouvrir cette porte, mais elle se décoinça facilement, sans oublier de gémir lugubrement. Elle se sentit coupable d'abandonner Kaonashi dans ce lieu exigu et sombre, mais elle n'avait pas le choix - du moins, sur le moment, elle tenta de s'en persuader. Elle fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer.

\- Rentre donc. C'est pas bien grand, mais il n'y a pas de fuites d'eau - je veux dire que c'est bien sec.

L'esprit s'inclina poliment, avant de se pencher pour rentrer dans la petite pièce bas de plafond.

Officiellement, l'endroit se rapprochaient de la cabane à outil, mais elle était pauvrement garnie. En matière d'ustensiles, il n'y avait qu'une tondeuse à gazon quasi neuve, un bidon d'essence pour cette dernière, une demi-douzaine de pair de gants, une bêche et une pelle. Chihiro ignorait comment est ce que ces deux derrières étaient arrivées là, vu que ses parents ne s'en étaient jamais servie en sa présence, mais elles y étaient. Il y avait aussi un banc qui était habituellement sortit en été, et la nappe en plastique de la table de dehors posé dessus. Elle ferma le parapluie et trouva vite refuge auprès du Kaonashi.

\- Tu peux prendre la nappe et l'étendre sur le banc si tu veux dormir," elle précisa, mal à l'aise. Elle commençait à se sentir coupable de le laisser ici, dans le froid, juste à trouver ses chichis ridicules - surtout qu'en y repensant, il était certain que Zeniba l'avait aidé à réviser ses bonnes manières, et qu'il y avait peu de chance que son accès de folie se reproduise. Sauf qu'il était trop tard pour reculer sans perdre la face. « J'espère que c'est assez. Mes parents...

Il se tourna vers elle, courbé en deux, et elle prit peur un instant. Les orbites noirs de son masque n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son bout du nez. Une goutte coula sur son masque et lui tomba sur la joue. Elle avala sa salive. Il était grand - et qui dit grand dit plus fort qu'elle. Elle pouvait toujours s'enfuir, il ne pouvait pas passer la porte de la maison...

\- M-merci, Chi-chan, » il fit dans un souffle ténu. Elle sentit le siens se prendre dans sa gorge en l'entendant parler. « Je m'y trouverais mille fois mieux que dehors.

\- Mais tu... Tu parles ! Tu ne parlais pas av…

\- Chihiro ! » Son père avait tiré la porte coulissante du salon, et hésitait à s'aventurer dans la pluie. « Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le jardin ? Il pleut !

Elle jeta un regard en arrière, prise en flagrant délit. La vue de la silhouette massive de son paternel découpé en contrejour fit galoper son coeur pendant quelques secondes, mais elle ressaisit – il ne pouvait pas voir l'esprit, et donc comprendre qu'elle l'avait invité à squatter sans sa permission.

\- J'ai cru qu'il y avait un animal coincé dans la cabane ! » elle mentit. Sans un regard en arrière, pour ne pas se trahir, elle ouvrit son parapluie, et se glissa dehors en tirant la porte derrière elle. « J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber, donc je suis allée voir, mais il n'y a rien. » elle traversa le jardin, et rentra dans la maison lorsque son père fit un pas de côté.

\- Chihiro, j'ai passé l'aspirateur il y a une heure, » fit sa mère.

\- Oui oui, » répondit sa fille en retirant ses chaussure détrempées. « Je ferais attention. » Elle couru ranger ses chaussures dans l'entrée, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Son père s'était mis à table avec une rapidité remarquable, et dévorait de bon train ce que sa femme et sa fille lui avait laissé. « Papa ? Je voudrais changer de chambre. Me mettre dans la grande chambre d'amis.

\- Si tu veux, Chihiro,. Yûko, est ce que tu as acheté un journal aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, je n'en ait pas prit, je n'ai pas eut le temps. » Sur ces mots, la femme quitta la pièce et retourna au salon.

\- Je regarderais les nouvelles sur mon ordinateur, alors… » Il se leva pour aller le chercher. Sa fille le suivit, le laissa en bas des escaliers pour monter.

\- Bonne nuit, Papa !

\- Hum… où est ce que j'ai laissé cet ordinateur… » il ouvrit son sac, à la recherche de l'appareil. « Bonne nuit, Chihiro.

Chihiro le regarda retourner à la cuisine avec son appareil sous le bras, avant de monter dans sa chambre sans un mot.

§

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Ce n'était pas faute de vouloir. C'est juste qu'elle n'arrivait pas à laisser ses pensées dériver plus loin que l'esprit relégué à la cabane à outil. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Était-ce Zeniba qui lui avait apprit à parler ? Pourquoi lui avait-il donné le surnom exclusif d'Ayumi ? Pourquoi apparaissait-il maintenant, après tout ce temps ? S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Et Kohaku ? Pourquoi n'entendait-elle pas un mot à propos du dragon, et que l'esprit lui rendait visite ? Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient, pourtant.

Et puis… elle avait honte de ne pas l'avoir laissé invité dans sa maison, tout compte fait. La cabane ne possédait pas de système de chauffage, ni d'éclairage. Il ne pouvait pas être confortable, coincé sur un banc de jardin, avec pour seule couverture une nappe en plastique. Tandis qu'elle se la coulait douce, au chaud et au sec, le ventre plein… Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il était parfaitement inoffensif. Il aurait dormi sur le canapé, aurait mangé les restes de cassoulet d'avant-hier, qui trainait dans le frigo et qui aurait pu disparaître sans que personne ne serait posé de questions.

Elle se redressa sur un coude, et tira le rideau. Sa fenêtre était encore couverte de pluie, mais elle était sûr que cette dernière s'était arrêté. C'est en contemplant le halo blanchâtre du lampadaire qu'elle prit sa décision.

Elle jeta ses couvertures de côté, et se leva. Pieds nus, elle descendit à la cuisine dans le noir, persuadée que ses parents dormaient à poings fermés depuis qu'elle les avait entendus se préparer pour aller se coucher. Elle ouvrit le frigo, la lumière découpant sa silhouette fine sur la table et les chaises derrière elle. Elle mit la main sur le cassoulet, et le renifla, prudente. Puis, elle referma la porte et se rendit au salon. La vitre coulissa sans soucis une fois qu'elle fut déverrouillée, continuellement huilée par sa mère, mais elle ne s'aventura pas sur la terrasse tout de suite, appréhensive

L'air était silencieux, immobile et dense. Le jardin s'était assombri, sous un ciel sans lune ou étoiles, avec juste le lampadaire de la rue pour l'illuminer, et l'ombre des palissades semblait être le refuges de formes étranges à moitiés devinées. Deux trois étincelles fantomatiques flottait dans les herbes, probablement de petits esprits qui allaient bientôt rentrer.

Elle serra ses doigts autour du bol et rassembla son courage, avant de s'avancer. Ses pieds épousèrent les dalles froides avec timidité, avant d'enjamber l'herbe. Elle n'avait que trois pas à faire jusqu'à la cabane, mais elle sentait que le tissus flottant de son pyjamas lui collait déjà au jambes. Elle toqua à la porte.

\- Kaonashi ? J'ai un peu de nourriture pour toi.

Silence. Rien ne bougea dans la maisonnette. Peut-être qu'il s'était finalement endormis ? Elle avala sa salive lentement avant de continuer.

\- Je laisserais la nourriture sur le seuil…

Elle posa le bol la même de la terre, recula un peu.

\- A demain…

Elle tourna, et s'enfuit dans le noir jusqu'à son lit.

§

Le samedi matin, pour Chihiro, lui donnait toujours un avant-goût de ce que c'était de vivre seule dans une grande maison. Elle devait se lever pour aller à l'école, et ses parents, non. Alors ils s'accordaient une heure de plus. Cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille : elle se sentait assez grande pour ne pas avoir besoin de leur présence.

Après son petit-déjeuné et la vérification de son sac d'école, elle flâna dans le salon, surveillant du coin de l'oeil la maisonnette silencieuse du jardin. Elle savait qu'à un moment, il faudrait s'affranchir de la honte d'avoir si mal traité un ami qui se donnait la peine de lui rendre visite, et aller lui demander comment s'était passé sa nuit avant de rater son bus.

Elle se décida finalement à traverser le jardin encore humide pour aller toquer à la porte. En attendant qu'il ouvre, elle passa la manche de la chemise de son uniforme sur ses genoux, dans l'espoir de les sécher un peu. Puis elle se redressa, et continua de patienter.

Et attendit un petit moment.

\- Kaonashi ? » elle appela. Il n'y eut pas de réponse la voix douce qu'elle avait entendu la nuit d'avant resta silencieuse. Poussée par la curiosité, elle leva la main vers la poignée, mais le battant bougea sous la pression avec un couinement. Surprise, elle retira sa main, mais revint presque aussitôt à la charge et l'ouvrit lentement. L'habituel grincement lugubre l'accueillit, et elle regarda à l'intérieur de la cabane vide.

Pendant un instant, elle cru que tous les évènements de hier soir n'avaient été qu'un rêve que son inconscient avait crée en réaction au changement de chambre. Elle avait entendu quelque part (c'était sûrement Ayumi qui lui avait dit cela) que les rêves exprimaient parfois des angoisses qu'on osait pas s'admettre.

Elle considéra sérieusement cette possibilité jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébucha dans le bol vide en se retournant. Sa chute fut amortie par l'herbe haute, mais elle se releva trempée, et la cheville engourdie de s'être pliée à un angle inhabituel pour elle. Chihiro ramassa le récipient, intrigué. Il était aussi propre, en apparence, que s'il sortait du placard. Elle le renifla, pour découvrir qu'il sentait… étrange. Comme rien qu'elle n'avait sentit auparavant. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais elle était sûr qu'aucun animal sauvage intéressé par du cassoulet sentait comme ça.

_L'odeur de Kaonashi ?_ Elle se demanda. _Ou plutôt, de sa bave._ Elle se souvint alors de sa bouche, sa bouche gigantesque et rose, surtout lorsqu'il avait trop mangé. Elle éloigna le bol de son nez avec méfiance. Est ce qu'il l'avait… léché ? Comme un animal sauvage ? Dans ce cas, soit il n'avait pas de manières, soit il avait eut vraiment faim.

D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Avait-il été vexé qu'elle le traite comme elle l'avait fait ? Se pourrait-il qu'il venait juste prendre des ses nouvelles, voir comment elle allait, avant de rentrer ? Cela lui fit un pincement au coeur, mais elle trouvait aussi cela rassurant. S'il était partit, c'était qu'il avait un autre endroit près à l'accueillir, même si cela voulait dire qu'il partait sans même lui dire au revoir. Et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle continuerait dans son monde, et lui dans le sien.

Et surtout, elle n'aurait pas à s'excuser.

Elle ramena le bol à l'intérieur, puis le passa à l'eau chaude et au savon, le glissa dans le lave-vaisselle et se lava les mains. Tant que le mangeur de cassoulet n'avait pas été clairement identifié, elle prendrait toutes ses précautions contres les maladies, même si cela témoignait d'un manque de confiance sur l'hygiène de l'être surnaturel.

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle courait pour arriver à temps afin d'être sûre de ne pas rater son bus, avec un sentiments étrange de déjà-vu. Elle remonta la rue, avant de ralentir au coin, surprise de voir qui l'y attendait. Lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver, il tourna son masque lunaire vers elle, et malgré la distance, elle vit qu'il souriait. Elle lui adressa un sourire à son tour, plus par réflexe que par envie, tandis qu'elle marchait avec précaution vers lui. Finalement, elle s'arrêta en silence à un mètre de lui. Il du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son regard fixe, car son sourire disparut lentement, et il finit par baisser la tête. Chihiro, surprise par ce geste, trouva le courage d'oser le premier mot.

\- Bonjour… As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? » elle demanda d'une petite voix. Il hocha lentement son masque. Et le miracle se reproduisit.

\- Bonjour, Chi-chan. Oui, je vous remercie pour votre aimable hospitalité… Puis-je vous retourner la question ?

\- Euh, oui, oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, » répondit la jeune fille, déconcerté par la voix et les manières de l'esprit. Il parlait doucement, dans un seul souffle, comme s'il avait peur de se déchirer les cordes vocales, si bien qu'on ne pouvait dire si c'était une vois féminine ou masculine. Et elle était sûr que les plis sous son masque qui indiquait sa bouche, quasis invisibles pour ceux qui ne les cherchait pas, n'avaient pas tressaillis. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à les distinguer.

Pour la première fois, elle se demanda si le masque ne cachait pas en réalité quelque chose. Elle prit un petit pas en avant, sa curiosité piquée, mais n'osant poser directement la question – elle avait l'impression que quoi ce ce soit, s'il le cachait, c'était pour une bonne raison.

\- Cela faisait fort longtemps que je ne vous avais pas revus, Chi-chan.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelle Chi-chan ? » demanda spontanément l'intéressée.

\- Vous ne voulez pas ? Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai entendu votre camardes vous appeler ainsi, et j'ai supposé… C'est mon erreur. Préféreriez-vous Sen ?

En entendant ce nom, elle se raidit un peu. Cela faisait une éternité que personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi, et pourtant, la syllabe lui était toujours aussi étrangement familière. Elle se ressaisit avant de se laisser emporter par les souvenirs.

\- Non, mon vrai nom est Chihiro.

\- Je… je sais. » Même si, réduite comme elle était, la voix de Kaonashi ne pouvait signaler beaucoup d'émotion, il y avait quelque chose qui intrigua l'humaine dans la façon qu'il eut de dire ces mots. « Pardonnez mon erreur.

L'arrivée inopinée du car noya la fin de sa phrase dans un bruit de moteur. Chihiro monta sans un regard vers l'esprit, pour ne pas montrer qu'elle le voyait. Elle embrassa d'un regard les quelques passager présents, puis prit place derrière un jeune homme qui fermait les yeux, immergé dans la musique qu'il écoutait au travers d'un casque.

Comme hier, l'esprit la suivit tout naturellement, et s'installa à côté d'elle sans questions. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus peur.

§

{**J'ai eut du mal avec ce chapitre, et je suis heureu****se**** d'être arrivée au bout de ce dernier. Contrairement au ****premier****, ce n'est plus au tour de mes OCs de rentrer, mais au****x**** personnages du film original. Les parents de Chihiro sont peut-être un peu froid que ce à quoi on se serait attendu, surtout la mère, car j'ai voulu montrer deux personnes plus intéressé par le matériel que par l'émotionnel et c'est un élément vital pour l'intrigue. Tandis que Kaonashi… Je pense que c'est comme cela qu'il parlerait s'il avait ****une ****voix, ****il n'y a qu'à voir ****combien**** il est timide lorsqu'il suit Chihiro, vers la fin du film****. Pour définir s****a personnalité****, je ne compte pas tout le temps où il partageait son corps avec la grenouille****, ****bien sûr. ****J'en profite pour prévenir qu'il ****y aura beaucoup de changements avec ce personnage.**

**D'ailleurs, il y a certaines scènes qui, lorsque je me les imagines, sont des copies conformes de certains moments dans L_e voyage de Chihiro_. Comme lorsque Chihiro est devant sa porte et Kaonashi sous la pluie, dans ce chapitre, qui ressemble à la scène où elle le laisse rentrer dans les bains. La scène où elle attends le bus, dans le premier chapitre, par contre, me rappelle _Mon voisin Totoro_, lorsque les deux sœurs attendent leur père à l'arrêt de bus et que le maître de la forêt s'invite à la fête. **

**Je vous souhaite d'avoir passé un agréable moment,**

_**Clayem**_**.**}


	3. Chemin

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affiliée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

{**Un avertissement qui sert un peu à rien maintenant que vous avez commencé à lire : si vous détestez Kaonashi, restez-en là, parce que c'est un des personnes principaux.**}

**03 – Chemin**

Pour ne pas passer pour folle, Chihiro devait être sûr que personne ne pouvait l'entendre parler à son voisin surnaturel. Prudente, elle évalua si la distance qui la séparait de la prochaine personne assise derrière elle (deux rangées) était suffisante pour que ses marmonnements passent inaperçu. Elle évalua que c'était suffisant de ce côté.

Par contre, pour le voisin de devant, elle était tranquille. Elle entendait distinctement le rythme de la chanson qu'il écoutait sans même devoir faire attention. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait un jour contente de voir que quelqu'un avec de la musique à fond dans son casque.

Kaonashi ne semblait pas aussi agité qu'elle. Les mains sagement serrés sur ses genoux, il se tenait bien droit sur son siège et semblait être heureux d'être assit là, sans avoir besoin de parler.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Elle chuchota. Il se tourna vers elle, mais elle n'aurait pu dire s'il était surprit, ennuyé ou amusé. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire l'expression de son masque.

\- En ce moment, Zeniba-sensei ne peut malheureusement pas me garder chez elle, alors je suis venu dans le monde des humains. J'espère que je ne vous ait pas dérangé pour cette première nuit ; mon arrivé... importune n'a pas dû être des plus... agréables. Je vous demande de pardonner…. ma maladresse.

\- Ah. » Honnêtement, Chihiro ne savait pas quoi répondre face à ce filet continu le politesse. Personne de sa connaissance ne s'exprimait avec autant de précautions que l'esprit. Il cherchait souvent des mots, mais visait toujours un vocabulaire élevé. Ce qui amena sa seconde question. « C'est Zeniba qui t'a apprit à parler ?

\- Elle m'a beaucoup aidé, oui. Ainsi, je ne suis plus restreint à seulement écouter, mais aussi à... interagir, bien que ma voix ne soit pas encore au point, et que je dois toujours prendre mes précautions.

\- Pas... au point ?

\- Oui. Elle a encore besoin de mûrir, et j'ignore combien temps qu'elle prendra pour s'ajuster parfaitement, mais je suis assez... optimiste sur ce sujet.

\- Tu veux dire que Zeniba t'a donnée une voix ? Avec de la magie ?

\- Non, mais elle a joué un grand rôle dans son… acquisition.

Un ralentissement du véhicule les avertirent qu'il allait bientôt recueillir de nouveaux passagers. Par timidité surement, Kaonashi se tut et regarda autour de lui avec incertitude. Sa compagne de voyage ouvrit la bouche pour l'encourager à continuer, mais les portes s'ouvrirent et quelques élèves de son école montèrent. Elle préféra remettre la question à plus tard, et faire comme si elle se trouvait seule à sa place en regardant distraitement dehors.

§

\- Mademoiselle Ogino ? La prochaine fois, vous ferez plus attention à mon cours. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous forcer à être une élève modèle tous les jours, mais ce sera de la matière pour le test.

Chihiro arracha son regard de la fenêtre en rougissant, tandis que les rangées de devant se tournait vers elle, certains narquois, d'autres par curiosité, et d'autres juste parce que tout le monde la regardait. Elle se sentit rougir, mal à l'aise d'avoir été mise en avant - surtout de cette façon. Elle récoltait habituellement plus d'approbations que reproches de la part des professeurs.

\- N'oubliez pas de relire vos notes pour la prochaine fois, » prévint le maître d'école, en vain maintenant que la cloche avait sonnée. « Ce cours n'est pas difficile, à condition que vous connaissez bien les bases...

Chihiro rangea rapidement ses affaires, et s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le portail de l'école, seulement pour constater le vide de la place à côté de la grille. Elle sentit la déceptions poindre, ainsi qu'une pointe de curiosité. S'il ne se trouvait pas là où elle l'avait laissé ce matin, où se trouvait-il ? Connaissait-il d'autres personnes en ville, et leur rendait-il visite ? Ou avait-il décidé qu'il avait passé assez de temps avec elle ? Elle supposait que pour lui, cela devait être une visite de courtoisie, mais elle le voyait rentrer sans dire au revoir. Et elle avait tant de questions à lui poser...

\- Chi-chan, à quoi tu pensais comme ça ? » Demanda Ayumi. La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté pour appuyer sa question. « Normalement, tu n'est jamais dans la lune aussi longtemps

\- Euh... À rien en particulier, sûrement un peu de fatigue. Que vas-tu faire ce weekend ? Quelque chose avec ton frère ?

\- Oui ! Je vais l'emmener faire un tour en vélo dimanche. Il aime aller le long de la rivière, donc je pense qu'on fera ça, ce sera assez reposant. Et puis je vais travailler, comme ça je serais tranquille pour la semaine prochaine. Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Rien de particulier. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la visite d'un ami aujourd'hui.

\- Quelqu'un que tes parents ont invité ?

\- Non... C'est quelqu'un que je connaissais avant de m'installer ici et que je n'ai pas revu depuis. Mais je ne sais pas s'il viendra vraiment.

\- Oh, donc il a ton âge. Tu crois qu'il est devenu beau ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai bien entendu quand tu as dis un ami, et non une. T'imagine s'il est devenu trop beau et qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ?

Chihiro songea à Kaonashi. On ne pouvait ni dire qu'il avait son âge, ni le décrire comme beau. Son masque pouvait éventuellement être un objet d'ornement (même cela l'inquiéterait si elle le voyait accroché quelque part), mais elle ne balançait pas trop pour les grands tubes noirs qui possédaient _peut-être_ des visages.

Quand à l'idée qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle… C'était vraiment trop bizarre pour qu'elle se mette à y penser.

\- Tu délire, Mi-chan. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans la vie.

\- Mais imagine ! Ce serait tellement romantique !

\- Et s'il est moche et qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ? » demanda-t-elle rien que pour la contredire.

\- Ben tu t'arrangeras pour qu'il ne te revoit plus. S'il viens de Tokyo, ça ne doit pas être compliqué.

Chihiro attrapa son sac, pensive, préférant ne pas relever le commentaire superficiel d'Ayumi. Elle ne reprit pas la parole avant d'être sortie du bâtiment scolaire, songeuse. Qu'allait-elle donc faire cet après-midi ? Si elle revoyait Kaonashi, elle pourrait lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait, savoir ce que devenait les autres… Le souvenir d'un certain dragon lui revint à l'esprit. En temps normal, elle évitait de penser à lui. Elle avait déjà passée des journées entières à le faire, et elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à songer à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Oui, il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, et elle l'avait délivré, mais à part ça, elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Peut-être ce que Zeniba avait dit que c'est son amour qui avait brisé sa malédiction, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle l'attendait qu'elle n'était même plus sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait.

§

Elle plissa les yeux, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait vue. Elle se leva à demi de son siège d'autobus, en essayant de regarder par-dessus une butte d'herbe. Elle se trouvait à un arrêt de chez elle, mais elle pressa le bouton stop sans réfléchir. Elle sauta du car et se mit à descendre la colline d'un pas rapide, sans toutefois courir, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Elle s'immobilisa devant un chemin de gravier envahis par l'herbe sauvage et qui plongeait dans un bois dense. Sur sa droite la surplombait un arbre de bonne taille, avec à ses pieds des dizaines de petites maisons de pierre couvertes de mousse.

Son cœur se serra. Elle reconnaissait cet endroit. La route, maintenant dissimulée par une végétation opaque, repoussait toute circulation, et les feuilles qui poussait bas formait un rideau épais et sombre, mais c'était bien la même route que ses parents avaient emprunté lorsque son père l'avait pris pour un raccourcis. Elle hésita avant de s'avancer plus loin.

Elle était déjà revenue ici dans l'espoir de trouver de nouveau le passage qui menait au monde des esprits, mais elle avait remonté le chemin en vain, seulement pour découvrir qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois sans jamais donner sur la veille construction rouge et le tunnel. Elle n'avait non plus jamais revu les statues de pierres qui semblaient leur indiquer le chemin la première fois.

\- Kaonashi ? » Elle appela timidement. « Kaonashi, tu es là ?

Comme si le son de sa voix avait éveillé une force qui la dépassait, elle se sentit brusquement faible dans les genoux, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Un sentiment oppressant lui tomba dessus, comme l'aurait fait une couverture étouffante. Elle ne ressentait pas un pressentiment ; son corps percevait physiquement l'immobilité d'orage dans l'air solidifié. Instinctivement, elle croisa les bras, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chaire de ses biceps sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Trente longues secondes passèrent en tremblant, tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés sur la pénombre des arbres statufiés. Dans sa tête, les milliers de pattes grouillaient, confus, incapable de fonctionner clairement, agitant des spectres d'idée. Et son cœur battait, dément, faisant trembler ses artères dans sa panique. Elle ne voulait que fuir, et n'attendait qu'un signal pour que sa raison lâche les rênes de la peur.

Elle ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement. Elle n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle était sûre et certaine d'avoir vu Kaonashi en train de remonter le chemin depuis le bus. S'il retournait à son monde, elle voulait le revoir une dernière fois avant.

Même si c'était juste pour s'excuser.

Ce fut la pensée qu'il progressait peut-être déjà le long du tunnel sombre qui la décida à combattre vaillamment son pressentiment et à continuer en avant.

Les deux premiers pas furent une épreuve, mais ceux qui suivirent en découlèrent plus facilement. À l'orée de la forêt, elle s'interdit fermement de faire une pause pour ne pas risquer de rebrousser chemin. Même si ce fut un gros effort de volonté lorsqu'elle aperçu le chemin, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. De près, la seule chose qui distinguait l'ancienne route était l'absence d'arbres plus imposants et le vague contour d'anciennes ornière, car tout le reste avait disparut sous une épaisse couche de végétation. Résolue, elle souleva son sac comme pour s'en faire un bouclier et blinda sa volonté en se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Immédiatement, ses mollet à peine protégés par les chaussettes hautes de son uniforme furent effleurés par des feuilles baladeuses. Elle voyait des tas de petites bêtes sauter et voler à son approche, et espérait de tout son cœur qu'aucune d'entre elles ne piquaient. Les branches caressaient ses cheveux en les griffant à moitié, avides. De plus, elle ne voyait pas plus loin que quelques mètres devant elle, avec la pénombre et la vie végétale qui proliférait.

Mais elle continua.

Graduellement, ses chaussures s'enfonçaient à chaque pas dans un sol de plus en plus mou. Elle baissa les yeux, surprise, et aperçu le reflet discret de la boue entre ses pieds. Surement un reste de la pluie d'hier qui n'avait eut le temps de sécher, raisonna-t-elle avant de continuer. Elle pensa au lac qui apparaissait la nuit dans le monde des esprits, mais elle le chassa de sa tête avec inquiétude. L'eau ne pouvait pas être en train d'envahir le monde des humains, non ? Ce serait absurde.

Pourtant, elle trouvait l'air trop humide, même pour une forêt, et ses contactes avec les plantes autour d'elle lui laissaient des baisers baveux sur sa peau. Ses vêtement lui collaient déjà à la peau - et cela ne faisait que trente secondes qu'elle s'avançait sous le couvert des arbres. Quand elle allait ressortir, elle allait avoir besoin d'une serviette.

Elle scruta en vain les trous dans la végétation autour d'elle, en quête de ce qu'elle cherchait. En vain, parce qu'elle trébucha sur lui avant de le voir.

Pour la seconde fois en vingt-quatre heure, elle s'étala dans le l'herbe haute trempée et en émergea dégoulinante. Sauf que cette fois, ses poignets et ses genoux étaient couverts de boue. Mais la propreté venait d'être reléguée au dernier rang de ses soucis.

\- Kaonashi ! » Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, son cartable oublié là où il était tombé. L'esprit était étendu sur le dos, parfaitement immobile, le masque tourné vers les ciel invisible au travers de la voûte touffue. Une tâche de lumière tombé d'un trou dans cette dernière dansait le long de la marque de sa joue gauche. « Kaonashi, tu es blessé ?

Elle tendit les bras pour le soulever, mais hésita au dernier instant. Elle n'avait jamais touché l'esprit d'elle-même auparavant - même quand elle avait dix ans. Est-ce que ses bras le traverserait si elle essayait ?

Mais elle ne pouvait le laisser là. Elle s'était comporté envers lui comme une ingrate, et il l'avait remercié pour le peu qu'elle lui avait donné. Il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais c'était la personne (si on pouvait l'appeler une personne) lui avait témoigné le plus de respect de toute sa vie. Et elle voulait absolument lui parler...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rassembler ses pensés. Il tourna légèrement la tête se son côté, et un sourire quasi imperceptible étira sa bouche peinte.

\- Sen, » il souffla. « Sen, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Kaonashi, tu vas bien ? » Instinctivement, les mains de la jeune fille se réfugièrent sur sa propre poitrine, comme effarouchées d'avoir été si près de sa forme sombre. Elle remarqua après coup qu'il l'avait tutoyé.

\- Je me porte comme toujours... Chihiro. » Le ton poli était revenu, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'y trouver quelque chose de froid comparé au ton simple qu'il avait utilisé auparavant. Il eut un instant de réflexion. « Je m'excuse, mais il me semble que vous avez trébuché sur moi ?

\- Euh... Oui. Je te cherchais, et je ne t'ai pas vu. Je suis désolée...

\- Ne vous excusez pas. » Il se redressa sur son séant, et elle entrevit un peu de son bras. Sa partie inférieur se plia, de sorte qu'il se trouva en tailleur. Même assit, son faciès lunaire la surplombait. « C'est à moi de le faire. Je ne suis qu'un impotent...

\- Mais non, faut pas dire ça. » Elle ignorait ce que voulait dire impotent, mais elle supposait que cela devait être une façon polie de dire incapable. « Euh... Par exemple, le cordon que tu as fait tiens toujours et ça fait quatre ans que tu me l'as donné. Enfin, que Zeniba me l'a donné, mais c'est toi qui l'a fait, non ?

\- Vous l'avez toujours ? J'aurais pensé que...

La forêt toute entière se mit soudainement à froufrouter, prise de vie. Un souffle chaud et humide glissa sur le dos de Chihiro, envoyant des frissons le long de son échine. Son cœur s'éveilla dans sa poitrine, et se remis à galoper. Même si sa raison avait enregistrée qu'elle ne sentait que du vent, ses entrailles savaient que ce qui décoiffait ses cheveux était une haleine – l'haleine de quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas rencontrer. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même, fixant le sol.

Une main ferme lui saisit le poignet et l'aida à se relever. Elle fut surprise de voir que c'était Kaonashi, qui se trouvait déjà debout. Son regard surprit glissa sur les doigts qui l'enserraient. Elle ne les avait jamais vraiment regardé, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir remarqué à quels point ils semblaient humain. Ils étaient froids, mais doux, et la serrait aussi délicatement que si elle avait été faite de verre.

Elle n'eut le temps de pousser son observation, puisqu'il les retira, et son bras tout entier disparut.

\- Nous ne pouvons rester ici plus longtemps.

Il se détourna brusquement et fendit les herbes hautes vers une zone plus claire sur l'horizon végétal qui indiquait la sortie de la forêt. Elle mis deux secondes à reprendre ses esprits, puis se pencha, ramassa son sac et le suivit.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je m'en excuse, mais les explications doivent attendre. Je vous promets que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous sachiez tout, » il souffla en tournant la tête.

Une seconde fois, le vent se leva, encore plus humide qu'avant. Mais cette fois, au-dessus du chuchotement des feuilles, elle pouvait presque entendre autre chose.

Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. _Ne regarde pas en arrière,_ fit une voix qui remontait du fond de sa mémoire. Le souffle se calma quelques secondes après.

Elle continua, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Kaonashi, devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortirent de la forêt.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle accéléra, malgré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes gorgées d'eau, jusqu'au niveau de son compagnon. Ils firent quelques pas en silence, mais lorsqu'ils grimpèrent sur le bitume, elle ne put retenir ses questions plus longtemps.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Ce vent, ça venait du mondes des esprits, non ?

\- C'était quelqu'un qui tentait de passer dans ce monde. Cela fait depuis tôt ce matin qu'il essaye - d'où mon impolitesse lorsque je vous ait quitté avant que vous soyez levé. Je le suis rendu compte de ma maladresse seulement après vous avoir laissé à l'entré de votre école. Je vous demande de me pardonner pour ma... rudesse.

\- Qui était-ce ? » Franchement, elle se fichait de ses excuses - l'adrénaline qu'elle venait de sentir la faisait encore légèrement trembler.

\- Je vous avouerais que j'hésite sur son identité. Il se pourrait que ce soit Yubâba en personne, il est plus probable que j'ai affaire à son apprenti, Ha...

\- ...Kohaku ? Kohaku essaye de venir dans le monde des humains ? » Alors comme ça, après toutes ces années, le dragon venait la retrouver ! Est ce lui qu'elle avait entendu sur le chemin ? « Pourquoi ne peut-il pas passer ?

\- Parce que j'ai posé une barrière pour refermer le passage.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Kaonashi, il faut aller l'enlever tout de suite ! Il viens pour me trouver, comme il m'avait promis !

\- Non. » L'esprit s'arrêta de marcher. « Non, je regrette, mais il ne doit _pas_ passer. » Il se tourna vers elle, et elle s'arrêta aussi. Pour la première fois, elle sentait non pas le regard vide des yeux noirs du masque, mais bel et bien la brûlure de prunelles. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière la surface blanche, quelqu'un avec un cœur battant rageusement. « Il viens me chercher.

Chihiro se fichait de savoir si quelqu'un la voyait en train de parler au vide maintenant. Ce n'était pas possible. Kaonashi devait s'être trompé.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Quand on s'est quitté, avant que je revienne ici, il m'a promis qu'il me retrouverait. Qu'il allait revenir.

\- C'est vous qui ne savez pas ! » Chihiro prit un pas en arrière, choqué. La voix de l'esprit était montée brusquement, sortant de sa cachette avec colère, en crissant et déraillant comme un ivrogne. « Yubâba a trahis sa sœur, et a envoyé Kohaku l'attaquer ! Zeniba-sensei m'a demandé de partir, parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour l'affronter ! » L'esprit baissa la tête à cette évocation, et ses prochains mots reprirent leur ton habituel. « Même si je sais que je n'était pas à la hauteur, je regrette d'avoir fuit. De n'être pas resté là pour résister... Même un peu. De protéger Zeniba-sensei du mieux que je pouvais.

Chihiro n'aurait pas été aussi choquée, elle aurait pouffé après l'avoir entendu crier comme un adolescent muant. Mais elle ne put rejouer ses mots dans sa tête dans l'espoir d'en saisir un autre sens que celui qu'elle avait comprit. Parce que ce n'était pas possible, non ?

\- Kohaku a... Tué Zeniba ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais elle m'a priée de fuir, alors je ne sais pas si... si elle pensait s'en sortir.

\- Tu rigole ?

Il ne répondit pas. Une voiture tourna au coin de la rue, et Chihiro fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle passa. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle écartait ses affaires de ses doigts encore humides. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il se retourna et reprit le chemin. Elle pressa le pas pour revenir à sa hauteur.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Il m'avait dit qu'il quitterait Yubâba après avoir connu son prénom. Et qu'il viendrait me retrouver...

\- Il ne l'a pas quitté. Il est resté auprès d'elle, et elle lui a tout apprit de la magie, d'après ce que j'entendais de Zeniba-sensei. Puis, un soir, elle vu quelque chose avec sa magie. Elle m'a dit que je devais partir, qu'il venait pour nous trouver.

\- Et tu es venu ici...

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais... » Sa voix, déjà faible, s'éteignit en une longue hésitation. Il fit quelque pas en silence avant qu'il ne reprenne. « Vous êtes la première personne a avoir été gentille avec moi. Même en vous retournant simplement, sur le pont... Vous êtes celle qui a fait le plus attention à moi aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Pour cela, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant... Du fond de mon cœur.

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Avait-il été si misérable que le simple regard d'une inconnue était la meilleur chose qui lui était arrivée ? Elle avait juste été intriguée, petite fille perdue dans un monde de monstre, sans se rendre compte des conséquences du simple fait de se retourner. Elle n'avait jamais comprit le dernier conseil de Kohaku, mais elle commençait à croire qu'il y avait peut-être plus de signification dans ce simple geste qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Et... » La voix de l'esprit se chargeait maintenant d'un regret quasi palpable, alors qu'il avançait tête baissée. « Vous n'avez cessée d'être gentille avec moi jusqu'au bout. Même quand j'avais fait d'horribles choses aux autres, et que... » Les prochains mots sortirent si bas que Chihiro ne les entendit presque pas. « Que je voulais vous faire des choses encore pires. Pour avoir même osé faire de telles… atrocités, je devrais être banni du votre présence à tout jamais. Vous aviez le droit de reculer avec dégout devant moi, de me traiter de tous les noms... Mais vous ne l'aviez pas fait. Alors, je vous en prie. Encore une fois, je sais que c'est égoïste. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire une telle requête... Mais même s'il y a un espoir que vous acceptez, je serais comblé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelle requête ?

\- Je voudrais... » Il s'arrêta, et Chihiro fit de même. « Je voudrais rester encore un moment à vos côtés. Pas longtemps, si tel est votre désir, une nuit peut-être, mais que je puisse puiser la force dont j'ai besoin dans votre gentillesse envers moi. Je vous en prie...

À ces mots, elle sentit sont cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Non pas à cause de la nature de la requête, mais dans la façon dont elle avait été dite. Il y avait quelque chose de si fragile et si fort dans sa voix, tans d'hésitation et pourtant tant d'espoir dans sa demande, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être touchée par ses mots. Elle resta en silence, à le regarder, essayant de percer à jour le personnage devant elle. Elle le sentait si vulnérable, si désireux de rester avec elle, et pourtant il mettait tant distance entre eux avec sa politesse, ses manières et ce vouvoiement qui dressait un mur à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait.

Qui se cachait vraiment sous le masque de Kaonashi ?

\- Je suis désolé... » continua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Je comprends que c'est trop demander… Je vais cesser de vous importuner.

\- Non, non… Non, reste.

{**Je sais que pour certaines choses, je prends un virage à 180 degrés comparé aux fanfictions habituelles sur le Voyage de Chihiro ****(je tiens à préciser que je ne parle que de celles que j'ai lues)****. Le simple fait que Chihiro a des amies et qu'elle a envie de rester dans le monde des humains en est une. Une autre est qu'il ne s'écoule « que » quatre ans, alors qu'habituellement on a une Chihiro qui va plus sur la vingtaine. Et une dernière, sans doute la plus ****importante****, est qu'elle n'est pas sûre de ses sentiments pour Kohaku. **

**En parlant de Kohaku, je tiens juste à signaler que Kaonashi l'appellera Haku et C****hih****iro Ko****haku.**

**Donc, je disais sans doute que la situation peut sembler un peu moins romancée. Bien sûr qu'à la fin du film, on veux voir Chihiro avec Kohaku ! Moi aussi ! Mais je veux aussi explorer un chemin moins « tentant », d'où tous les éléments qui peuvent apparaître un peu bizarre à première vue. ****Même moi, parfois je me dis que je cours droit au mur. Mais c'est là l'aventure. Et franchement, si je ne prenais pas des risques quand j'écris, je ne produirais que des histoires mort-nées. **

**J'espère avoir contribué à rendre votre journée un peu plus agréable,**

_**Clayem**__._}


	4. Chambre

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affiliée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{**D'après moi, Kaonashi ****est inadapté socialement****, d'où le fait qu'il a souvent des réactions qui peuvent sembler bizarres, dans le film et dans cette fanfiction.**}

**04 – Chambre**

Chihiro avait encore les doigts sales lorsqu'elle poussa le portail de sa maison. Elle espérait que sa mère n'était pas dans les parages : à partir de la porte, on pénétrait dans un sanctuaire dont toute saleté était bannie. Être vue dans cet état pourrait réveiller des questions auquel sa fille devrait mentir et des réprimandes qu'elle devait supporter.

Cette fois, elle ne se posa pas de questions sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ouvrit la porte et la tint pour laisser passer Kaonashi. Pourtant, il s'approcha lentement, visiblement pas très sûr de la démarche à suivre.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez que... je rentre ? » Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici.

\- Mais hier... Vous n'aviez pas exprimé un tel désir... du moins pas à mon égard. Ce que je peux d'ailleurs comprendre, après ce que j'ai fait il y a quatre ans. Je vous suis infiniment... reconnaissant d'avoir ouvert pour moi la porte de votre cabane afin que je puisse m'abriter, et je pense que c'est encore meilleur endroit pour moi. Quand je demandais à rester, je ne songeait nullement à autre chose.

Elle garda le silence un moment, le regardant de haut en bas. Il fit mine de se retourner et de prendre le chemin du jardin, mais elle ne lui laissa pas ce loisir.

\- Est-ce que ce sont mes parents ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer à cause d'eux ?

\- Oh, non, non, je n'oserais jamais suggérer une telle chose. Du peu que j'en ait vu, vos parents sont des gens très respectables. Non, je n'ai pas à me plaindre d'eux. Je disais juste que je comprends votre... réticence à me laisser entrer, et que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous forcer à mon compte.

\- Ah... Mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu rentre. Je t'invite.

Il resta un moment en silence, avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

\- Votre générosité me touche profondément... Je ne saurais comment vous remercier.

\- Peut-être... En disant juste merci ? » suggéra-t-elle timidement.

Il releva la tête, la scruta un instant, et les bords de sa bouche se relevèrent.

\- Merci, Chihiro.

Il se redressa entièrement, et la passa. Il était juste assez petit pour ne pas se cogner, elle remarqua avec amusement. Elle songea qu'elle pourrait peut-être finir par s'habituer à sa façon de parler. Malgré la quantité de paroles inutiles, le message de fond essayait toujours de rester respectueux envers elle. Cela lui donnait une impression d'importance. Peu importe, après tout, si elle avait l'impression qu'il dressait un mur de politesse entre eux à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Combien d'autres personne accordait autant d'importance à ses sentiments ? Elle referma la porte d'un air pensif. Surement pas ses parents. Ils avaient tendance à considérer qu'on ne pouvait être malheureux lorsqu'on avait tous les objets auquels ont pouvait rêver, ce avec quoi elle n'était pas d'accord depuis sa rencontre avec Bou, le bébé géant de Yubâba. Ses amies ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Yui et Sakuko ne la connaissaient pas si bien que cela, et Ayumi... Chihiro l'adorait, mais n'en était pas toujours écoutée.

Elle retira ses chaussures, puis leva les yeux vers son invité. Il observait avec curiosité – enfin, elle supposait que c'était de la curiosité – ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Elle devait se débarbouiller, se rappela-t-elle, avant que sa génitrice ne mettre sa main à la manucure parfaite sur elle.

\- Heu... » Chuchota-elle, attirant immédiatement l'attention de l'esprit. « Suis-moi.

Elle monta les escaliers rapidement, et l'entendit grimper derrière. Curieusement, il semblait assez pesant, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il était quand même à moitié transparent. Elle se serait plutôt attendue à ce qu'il s'envole lorsque le vent soufflait trop fort.

Elle hésita devant la porte fermé de sa chambre chambre un moment, mais finalement, se ravisa. Elle ne se sentait pas assez en confiance pour la le lui montrer tout de suite. Peut-être plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait eut plus de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée. Elle posa son sac à côté de la porte, et se tourna vers lui.

\- Attends juste un moment dans le couloir... Je reviens.

Et elle s'échappa dans la salle de bain, se lava les mains et passa un torchon sur ses genoux. La boue encore humide partait aisément, à son grand soulagement.

\- Chihiro ? C'est toi ? » appela la voix de sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

La jeune fille l'entendit montrer les escaliers. Elle jeta en vitesse le bout de tissu souillé dans le linge sale avant qu'elle ne soit prise en flagrant délit et sortit sa tête de la salle de bain.

\- Oui, c'est moi, je suis là. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sa mère mit le cap sur elle, mais ce qu'elle vit ensuite intrigua la jeune file. Kaonashi, qui de tenait sagement debout devant la porte de la chambre, là où elle l'avait laissé, glissa avec précipitation sur le côté, pour ne pas rentrer en contacte avec sa mère. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi s'écarter ? Les humains qui ne voyaient pas les esprits passaient simplement au travers.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion.

\- Chihiro, tu retarde le repas. C'est pourtant clair : tu rentres, tu mets la table, on mange. Allez, viens, tu es déjà en retard, c'est ton père qui a travaillé pour toi.

\- Ah, maman, je suis désolé...

Sa mère croisa les bras, l'air passablement ennuyée par ses excuses.

\- Viens. On discutera de ça plus tard.

À contrecoeur, la fille dû suivre la mère. En passant devant Kaonashi, elle lui jeta un regard navré, auquel il répondit en hochant la tête et en haussant les épaules.

Il fallu un moment, exactement le temps qu'il lui prit pour arriver à la cuisine, pour se rendre compte de ce qui clochait.

Depuis quand avait-il des épaules ?

§

Apparemment, il avait passé le temps en comptant les secondes. En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'eut Chihiro en remontant au premier étage et en voyant Kaonashi posté devant l'horloge. Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable de l'avoir fait attendre en prenant un dessert. Elle n'avait même pas eut vraiment envie de ce flan...

Ce qu'elle ne s'avouait qu'à moitié, c'était que la perspective de le faire rentrer dans sa chambre, lui, un esprit, alors que seuls ses parents et sa meilleur amie l'avait vue, l'angoissait. C'était intime, une chambre, même si elle allait en changer aujourd'hui.

Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur le pallier, il se tourna vers elle, tout sourire. Elle lui répondit timidement, nota qu'elle n'avait en effet jamais remarqué ses épaules qui paraissait dépassaient de chaque côtés de son masque, puis évita de le regarder. Elle se dirigea droit sur sa porte. Elle ne faisait que de chicaner, elle tenta de se convaincre.

Elle l'ouvrit et y rentra, s'assurant d'un coup d'oeil que tout était en ordre. Puis, elle se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il hésitait encore dans le couloir.

\- Je vais en changer aujourd'hui, » elle annonça de brut en blanc.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De chambre. Je vais changer de chambre. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'accueillir correctement...

Il baissa lentement la tête, comme si elle venait de le réprimer.

\- Non, c'est moi qui abuse de votre hospitalité... Je suis un… rustre malappris. Je vous force la main alors que vous avez tant de choses à faire. Je devrais... m'éclipser.

Elle sentit une pointe d'agacement la tirailler. Elle savait qu'il voulait juste être gentil, et il y arrivait bien, mais au bout d'un moment, ses grands mots et ses milles délicatesses la gonflait.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, il y en a trop.

Il releva la tête, surprit de son changement de ton, et la contempla quelques instants, avant de se raviser.

\- D'accord. Je... J'ignorais que cela pouvait vous déranger.

Enhardie par son acceptation, elle osa pousser le bouchon un poil plus loin.

\- Et est ce que tu pourrais baisser le niveau de tes phrases d'un ton ? Je suis pas philosophe.

\- Oh, vous voulez dire, parler plus... Simplement ?

\- Oui.

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas me comporter de manière impolie avec vous... Je ne voulais pas faire mauvaise impression. Je suis déso... » Il se reprit juste à temps.

Elle lui adressa sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et se mit au travail.

Elle ne possédait pas grand-choses. Elle transporta tout à la main, déménageant ses vêtements depuis son placard à la commode de la chambre d'amis - sa nouvelle chambre maintenant. Respectueusement, Kaonashi se posta juste en dehors de son ancienne chambre, à peine en dehors du chemin, et la regardait faire, sans oser demander de l'aider pour ne pas la déranger.

Elle sentait son regard sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle descendait le couloir, les bras chargés, et ne pouvait détourer les yeux de lui lorsqu'elle remontait. À chaque passage, elle avait de plus en plus conscience de lui. D'abords, ce fut son odeur, différente de celle qu'elle avait sentie ce matin et qui lui rappelait celle de la maison de Zeniba. Puis, ce fut sa présence, qui semblait grandir lentement. Et enfin, elle remarqua qu'elle s'arrangeait inconsciemment pour rester plus de temps qu'elle n'en avait besoin en dehors de son champs de vision.

Elle n'aurait pas dû l'inviter à rentrer. Elle aurait dû se dire qu'après tous, ses problèmes ne la concernait pas, aurait dû rester silencieuse et le regarder partir. Elle aurait eut mauvaise conscience, mais rien d'aussi oppressant que cette observation continue. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle tenta de croire, mais elle-même doutait de son raisonnement. Comment refuser alors qu'il demandait si peu avec tant d'espérance ?

Elle apporta son dernier chargement d'affaires et commença à ranger. Peu de temps après, elle entendit le plancher du couloir craquer sous son poids, et il apparut à moitié dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle le devinait du coin de l'oeil, parfaitement immobile, suivant ses moindres gestes de ses yeux peints.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait peur. Peur de lui, de son immobilité, de son anormalité, de son passé, de sa politesse excessive. Et surtout, elle avait peur de la façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur frissonner dans sa poitrine, et l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines. Il semblait attendre quelque chose d'elle, mais quoi ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant dehors au travers du rideau de soie orange sans voir la ville qui s'étendait devant elle. Instinctivement, elle le prit entre le pouce et l'index, et en apprécia la texture, mais cela ne lui fit pas oublier le regard fixé sur elle. Elle se tendit sensiblement lorsqu'elle l'entendit rentrer dans la chambre.

\- Chihiro ? » sa voix semblait déchirer le silence, malgré sa douceur. « Comment… euh… est ce que ça va ?

Elle le regarda avec surprise par-dessus son épaule. Il se souciait de ce qu'elle sentait ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Personne ne lui demandait jamais comment elle allait autrement que par politesse.

\- Je… Je vais bien, je crois.

\- Et avec Haku ? Je sais que vous êtes… proches. » Il insista légèrement sur le dernier mot, ce qui fit dresser l'oreille à la jeune fille. Est ce que qu'elle venait d'entendre de… la colère ?

\- Je crois que… C'est vrai que c'est un choc d'apprendre ce qu'il a fait. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas sa faute ! Que c'est Yubâba qui lui a demandé de faire ça ! Le Kohaku que je connais…

Elle s'arrêta, parce que la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la fois où il est revenu au bains après avoir volé le sceau de Zeniba. Quelle preuve avait-elle pour appuyer l'innocence du dragon ? Elle sentit son coeur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle le connaissait peut-être encore moins qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre, et recula jusqu'à s'assoir sur le lit.

Kaonashi, en voyant sa réaction, s'approcha timidement d'elle, avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Il avança sa main, mais n'osa la toucher sa large paume se posa sur les draps à côté d'elle.

\- Chihiro, » l'appela-t-il doucement. « Ne vous en faites pas. Il vient pour moi uniquement. S'il passe, il ne vous fera pas de mal. Peut-être que ce serait même une occasion de le revoir ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… je croyais le connaître. Je croyais… je ne sais pas ce que je croyais, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de blesser Zeniba… ou de l'attaquer. Je croyais... Je ne pensais pas… je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais même plus si… cela fait juste tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu...

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle sentit les longs doigts de l'esprit sur sa joue. Ils glissèrent, froid mais sec, sur la courbe de sa joue et s'immobilisèrent lentement.

\- Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il a même surprit Zeniba, qui le voyait plus que moi, à chaque fois qu'elle allait rendre visite à sa sœur. C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas, d'attaquer quelqu'un subitement, sans aucune raison. Et cela ne ressemble pas à Yubâba de lui ordonner une telle chose. Mais c'est la seule explication possible. Mais je suis aussi touché que toi par la nouvelle… Je pense savoir ce que tu ressens, et ce n'est pas facile. Mais tu es forte, Chihiro, tu es très forte.

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Même à genoux, il la surplombait de quelque centimètres, son masque penché vers elle et un sourire rassurant au lèvres. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, celle qu'elle avait retrouvé ce matin dans le bol de cassoulet. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots, touchée par la sympathie de l'esprit

Deux secondes eurent le temps de passer avant que l'expression de ce dernier ne change. Son sourire retomba, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement et il se releva précipitamment.

\- Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas…

Il se tourna et partit pratiquement en courant sans en ajouter plus, laissant une jeune fille un peu perdue. Elle leva sa propre main, et caressa sa joue, où de longs doigts avaient laissé une trace fraiche.

§

\- Alors, Chihiro, ta nouvelle chambre te plait ? Tu l'as arrangée comme il faut ? » demanda son père en levant le nez de son bol de nouille.

La jeune fille sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Elle soupait avec ses parents, mais elle s'était laissée aller, dans le silence habituel de cette table, à penser à son invité, qui n'avait pas réapparu de la journée après s'être enfuit. Elle avait tout fait pour le garder loin de son esprit, mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'était trouvée un moment de calme, son cerveau avait naturellement vogué en direction de la haute silhouette sombre.

\- Oui Papa. Elle est très bien. Très… grande. » Elle allait dire vide, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce commentaire serait bien prit, même si vide était ce qu'elle cherchait. Vide comme une page blanche. Vide comme un nouveau départ.

\- Bien bien, » il commenta.

\- Tu passera l'aspirateur dans ton ancienne chambre ce soir, » dit sa mère.

\- Oui.

\- Il est sous l'escalier.

\- Je sais.

La conversation ne fut pas poussée plus loin. La famille rangea ensemble la table peu de temps après, et Chihiro put s'esquiver après avoir hésité un « bonne nuit » qui reçu comme réponse qu'un grognement indistinct de son paternel.

Elle était attendue dans sa chambre.

Kaonashi se trouvait près de la fenêtre, à contempler les voiture qui passait dans la nuit en bas de la pente devant chez elle, et dont les phares commençaient à percer le soir. Il se trouvait nimbé d'une aura d'or dans le soleil couchant, mais l'obscurité qui le composait semblait plus noire que jamais. Chihiro hésita à l'entrée de sa chambre, intimidée par l'air sombre qui se dégageait de lui. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi peu humain qu'à ce moment-là.

Puis il se retourna, en quand il la vit, il lui adressa un sourire presque timide. Il s'inclina ensuite respectueusement.

\- Je m'excuse… J'ai sincèrement honte de mon comportement de cet après-midi. Je n'aurais pas dû vous toucher ainsi, sans votre permission, et j'aurais dû m'excuser immédiatement après, au lieu de m'enfuir.

Chihiro garda le silence quelque instants. Donc, s'il était partit, c'est parce qu'il avait eut honte de l'avoir touchée ? Elle se sentit sourire, et un rire discret lui échappa. Il releva la tête en l'entendant, visiblement intrigué par sa réaction.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'avoir réagit ainsi… Je ne pense pas que c'était déplacé. C'était même… gentil.

\- Vraiment ? » il fit un pas en avant, et ses mains surgirent de sa silhouette pour se joindre devant ce qu'elle supposait était son torse. Elle se força à ne pas reculer lorsqu'il s'avança à porté de bras. Sa haut silhouette la dominait complètement, mais elle savait qu'il ne possédait aucune mauvais intention. « Cela ne vous a vraiment pas dérangé ?

\- Non… Non, tu voulais me réconforter.

Il avança un main vers elle. Elle se détourna un peu par réflexe, surprise par son geste, mais se laissa faire. Il caressa lentement du dos des doigts sa joue, depuis la mâchoire à la pommette. Encore une fois, son contact ne dégageaient aucune chaleur, mais leur texture ferme restait agréable. Elle n'osa bouger, le fixant dans les yeux. Il cessa le contacte comme il l'avait commencé : sans prévenir. Et elle ne savait comment réagir, donc elle le fixa avec mille questions dans les yeux.

\- Ta peau est douce… » il expliqua, comme s'il se rendait brusquement compte que sa réaction pouvait avoir l'air bizarre.

\- Je… je dois me brosser les dents. » Elle le contourna et disparut dans la salle de bain.

§

Elle se gicla de l'eau à profusion sur son visage, avant de contempler son visage dégoulinant dans la glace. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de la salle de bain pour le voir de nouveau. Il apportait juste trop de questions. Quand elle croyait qu'elle l'avait comprit, il se passait toujours quelque chose qui remettait toutes ses suppositions en question. Et à force de se faire balancer de droite à gauche, elle commençait à en avoir un peu marre. Après avoir été trop lointain, il devenait trop proche, envahissant même. Elle restait avant tout une jeune fille japonaise, et elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à ce qu'on la touche.

Mais… Il était trop tard pour faire autrement. Elle devait serrer les dents et faire face. Elle se regarda dans les yeux avec résolution, avec le genre d'expression qu'elle supposait qu'un héros adoptait avant un grand combat, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle trouva son invité assit à son bureau, dos à elle, en train de trafiquer. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, et regarda par-dessus son épaule (maintenant qu'il en avait, autant en profiter). Ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée.

Elle reconnu presque tout de suite le sceau d'or que Kohaku avait recraché le jour où il était rentré blessé et poursuivit par des centaines de papier volants. Il flottait à quelques centimètre de la table, entouré d'une légère aura argentée. Deux cercles concentriques, formés de fils de lumière aussi fins que des cheveux, tournaient lentement autour. Kaonashi plaçait ses mains de chaque côté de la formation, paumes tournés vers le haut, et semblait si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne percevait même pas la présence de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas le déranger, fascinée par ce qu'elle identifia comme de la magie.

Au bout d'un moment, l'aura s'obscurcit, les fils disparurent, et le sceau se posa délicatement sur la table. Il tourna son masque dans sa direction, et elle retrouva la parole.

\- Tu es magicien ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je suis juste l'apprenti de Zeniba. Elle a commencé à m'apprendre peu de temps après que je suis arrivé chez elle, même si je ne parlais pas encore à l'époque.

En entendant ça, Chihiro sentit son coeur se lancer dans un sprint tellement elle trouvait cela merveilleux. Qui ne serait pas excité à l'idée de voir de la vrai magie en action ?

\- C'est incroyable ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je… je suis désolé… Je n'y ait pas pensé… Je ne suis qu'un débutant, et je ne fais rien de bien spectaculaire.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça, » répondit rapidement l'humaine, qui était plus intéressé par ce qu'elle avait vue que par les manières de l'esprit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le sceau de Zeniba ? Je croyais qu'elle l'avait protégé par un enchantement pour que personne d'autre ne puisse s'en servir.

\- Elle l'a annulé pour de me le donner, avant que Haku ne vienne et ne… » il s'interrompit et baissa la tête.

\- Oh… Je suis sûre qu'elle est encore vivante. Elle ne se ferait pas tuer comme ça, non ? » Penser que Kohaku pouvait tuer quelqu'un remplissait sa bouche d'un goût amer. Elle se força à penser à autre chose. « Quelle sorte de sort lançais-tu avant ?

Il releva la tête. Lui aussi semblait vouloir passer à un autre sujet.

\- Je ne lançais rien du tout, je ne faisais que d'entretenir le sort qui bloquait le passage vers l'autre côté. J'ai déjà essayé ce matin de m'y rendre pour le faire sur place, mais avec le magicien, peut-être Haku, qui faisait pression de l'autre côté, c'étais dur de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai pourtant essayé, et je me suis évanoui … Puis, vous m'avez trouvé.

\- Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Donc là, tu jetais le même sort, mais à distance ?

\- C'est ça, oui. Et je me servais aussi de la puissance contenu dans le sceau.

\- Je vois.

Chihiro avait terriblement envie de lui demander de lancer un sort pour elle, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il était une sorte de bête de cirque. A la place, elle orienta la conversation vers quelque chose de plus inquiétant, mais elle devait savoir.

\- Est ce que le sort tiendra toujours ?

Il la contempla un moment en silence, et elle pouvait sentir à quel point sa question dérangeait l'esprit. Il détourna le regard après un moment, fixant un point sur le mur derrière elle pour lui répondre.

\- Non, il n'est pas invincible. Je ne suis qu'un débutant dans les arts de la magie, et Haku a deux fois plus d'expérience que moi en plus d'être doué et de ses dons naturels. C'est un esprit puissant en lui-même, alors que je suis partit de rien. Même aidé du sceau, je ne peux pas créer quelque chose qu'il ne peux détruire. Alors, à moins qu'il ne renonce, il finira par passer. Mais… Cela ne veux pas dire qu'il va me trouver.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Comment expliquer… Par exemple, il y a quatre ans, quand j'ai avalé du personnel du bain, j'ai intégré leur personnalité, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oui… » Chihiro tenta de ne pas se montrer trop appréhensive quand elle se rappela des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Aburaya, mais la simple évocations des côtés les plus effrayant de Kaonashi – cette capacité à amplifier les parts les plus sombres d'un système – ramenait des souvenirs plutôt désagréables.

\- C'est parce que je n'avais pas vraiment d'identité propre. Zeniba m'a expliqué qu'on m'avait probablement volé mes souvenirs et mon apparence il y a longtemps alors que j'étais un simple fantôme qui s'était perdu sur le chemin de l'au-delà. C'est la même histoires pour tous les Kaonashis, et Yubâba fait quelque chose de similaire en prenant les noms des gens qu'elle engage. J'essayais donc de retrouver mon identité en intégrant une communauté, n'importe laquelle, et c'est tombé sur Aburaya. Surtout que je voulait aussi v... » il s'interrompit brutalement dans son explication, et secoua la tête. « Je voulais vraiment m'intégrer au bains le plus vite possible, alors j'ai avalé un des membres, dont j'ai absorbé le savoir et le caractère. Tout ça pour dire que je suis très sensible à ce qui m'entoure, parce que c'était comme cela que je formais ma personnalité. Enfin, maintenant que j'ai vécu aussi longtemps avec Zeniba, j'ai appris à ne pas me laisser influencer si facilement. Mais il y a des chose que je ne peux par rendre indépendantes, comme mon odeur, et je compte sur ça.

Chihiro, à vrai dire, avait été perdu depuis un moment dans son explication de trois kilomètres. Elle tenta de rassembler les éléments importants.

\- Donc… Si tu est ce que tu es, c'est à cause de ce qui t'entoure ?

\- C'était. Je suis un peu plus indépendant, à présent.

\- Mais… C'est comme si tu absorbais ce qu'il avait autour de toi, c'est ça ? Quand tu avale quelqu'un, tu absorbe qui il est, sa personnalité, et tout ?

\- C'est cela, oui. C'est pour moi la façon la plus rapide, mais le simple fait de rester quelque part me permet de m'imprégner de l'atmosphère de l'endroit.

\- Et comment est ce que ça va t'aider à échapper à Kohaku ?

\- Comment penses-tu qu'il va essayer de me retrouver ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu as dit quelque chose à propos de l'odeur, non ?

\- Principalement avec son odorat. Hors, l'odeur que j'ai corresponds à celle de mon environnement, elle change si je change d'endroit. Donc s'il reste assez longtemps coincé par ma barrière…

\- … quand il passera, il ne pourras plus te trouver ?

\- Exactement.

Elle n'osa le lui demander ce qui se passait s'il arrivait à passer trop tôt. Une autre question vint déranger la jeune fille, et elle la posa à la place.

\- Mais que te veulent-ils ? Il se peut que Yubâba en veuille à Zeniba pour je ne sais quoi, mais pourquoi te poursuivre ?

\- Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas après Yubâba, mais ce sceau. » Kaonashi attrapa le sceau d'or entre ses longs doigts et l'éleva au niveau des yeux de Chihiro. « Zeniba l'a hérité de ses parents à leur mort. Il est tellement puissant que Yubâba à reçu les bains en entiers en contrepartie.

L'humaine visualisa les gigantesques bains, et tout le personnel qui y travaillait. Penser que ces quelques centimètre d'or valait autant lui fit tourner la tête. Pas étonnant que Kohaku serait prêt à le poursuivre dans le monde des humains pour ça.

\- C'est… énorme.

\- Oui. Et c'est pour cela que je devais fuir, et que ma maîtresse à retenu Haku. Si cela n'avait pas été pour ce trésor, je serais resté pour aider.

\- Mais qu'est ce que Yubâba ferait avec ? Elle est très puissante elle-même.

\- Je ne sais pas. Rien n'est clair dans cette histoire, à part le fait que quelque chose, quelque part, à très mal tourné, et que quoi qu'il arrive, il faut à tout prix garder le sceau hors de porté de Haku. Ce sceau est bien trop puissant pour arriver entre les mains d'un... assassin. Ou même d'un voleur.

Les dernière paroles de Kaonashi sonna comme un glas, et envoya un frisson dans la moelle épinière de l'humaine. Elle n'osa rompre le silence qui vint après, regardant nerveusement par la fenêtre assombrie. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si le dragon avait le pouvoir d'étendre ses griffes au travers du portail et de la lacérer.

_En quatre ans, il a l'air d'avoir tellement changé… Que s'est-il passé, Kohaku ?_

\- Je pense que je vais me retirer pour la nuit. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

Il fit disparaître sa main et le sceau sous son voile et se leva pour quitter la chambre, mais il n'avait même pas atteint la porte qu'elle l'appela :

\- Kaonashi !

Il se retourna, et la contempla. En vain, elle chercha les mots pour lui dire qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle voulait savoir s'il resterait dans les parages et s'il pouvait la protéger s'il se passait quelque chose, mais ils se cachèrent loin de ses lèvres, et tout ce qu'il resta fut un léger « bonne nuit. »

\- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Chihiro.

Et il partit.

{**Je voudrais spécialement remercier **_**Tigrou19**_** pour son soutien continu. Tes critiques sont toujours de précieux conseil pour moi ****et je progresserais dans le noir total sans elles. **

**J'ai eut beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre. Ce n'est jamais agréable de devoir se battre à tous les carrefours pour avancer, surtout contre ses propres mots. C'était le dernier moment pour décider si c'était une KaChi ou une HaChi. **

**Le second serait plus facile à faire que le premier, parce que Haku est un personnage génial en lui-même (qui n'aime pas les dragons ?), mais j'avais commencé cette fanfiction avec l'idée de faire le premier paring, je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser Kaonashi. J'aurais fait tout ce travail pour rien !**

**A part cela, j'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en chemin. Je n'aime pas écrire les chapitres explicatifs, pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas idéal pour l'action, mais parce que j'ai l'impression que les dialogues se dénaturent si j'y force sans délicatesse toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin pour construire l'intrigue. Je préfère nettement les donner au fur et à mesure qu'on avance, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible, et ce n'est pas très facile pour le lecteur de les rassembler en cours de route.**

**J'espère que malgré tout mon blabla, je reste de bonne compagnie,**

_**Clayem.**_}


	5. Jardin

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affiliée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{**Par ici, il commence à faire beau – et je crois que ça se sent dans ce chapitre.**}

**05 – Jardin**

Ce dimanche-là fut pour Chihiro un de ces jours où on se réveille d'un coup. Alors que le cadran de son réveil marquait sept heures vingt-trois, elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond, aussi éveillé que si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sceau d'eau froide à la figure. Il lui fallut pourtant trente secondes d'incertitudes pour se rappeler pourquoi elle dormait dans la chambre d'ami, et dix autres pour se souvenir de tous les évènements de hier. Elle se tourna ensuite sur le côté, fixa le jour naissant qui perçait au travers des rideau de soie, et soupira.

Elle avait mit des heures pour s'endormir, le soir d'avant, trop occupée à fouiller des souvenirs vieux de quatre ans. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle n'amenait rien de bon en essayant d'analyser les évènements depuis longtemps passés, qu'elle avait de toute façon essayé de faire un trait sur eux symboliquement en changeant de chambre, rien à faire, ils l'attendaient à chaque recoin des méandres de son esprit. Elle s'était tout particulièrement attardée sur Yubâba, en essayant de distinguer ce qui aurait pu la pousser à demander une telle chose à son apprenti, mais avait rapidement renoncé : elle savait que l'on changeait beaucoup avec le temps.

Elle avait ensuite essayé de trier les évènements de la journée, mais avant de pouvoir en tirer une quelconque conclusion, elle avait été emporté par la fatigue. Puis, trou noir jusqu'au matin, pas une seule trace de rêve jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne pied dans la réalité.

Elle commença à se demander ce que faisait Kaonashi. Elle avait bien envie de le voir lancer un nouveau sortilège. Elle se leva, et s'habilla pour la journée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'aller quelque part, alors elle choisit des vêtements sans y faire attention dans sa garde-robe limitée, en privilégiant le confort. Puis, après une petite réflexion (elle avait un invité, après tout), elle préféra des jeans et haut moins flottants après une douche rapide pour effacer les soucis de la nuit.

Elle descendit à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller ses parents encore au lit. Elle savait qu'elle était tranquille jusqu'à huit heure et demi, puisque c'était à cette heure que sa mère réglait son réveil les jours fériés.

Malgré le fait qu'elle traversa toute la maison, elle ne vit pas de trace d'un certain grand timide. En mettant de l'eau à chauffer, elle se demanda où pouvait-il bien être, et s'il allait bien. Ce qu'elle avait entendu hier soir l'inquiétait. Et si Kohaku l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas ? Elle frissonna en l'imaginant gravement blessé, abandonné quelque part, loin de tout secours… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision et se rassura en se disant que l'esprit était sûrement resté dans la maison.

En allant chercher un bol, elle regarda par la fenêtre, et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique quand elle reconnu la silhouette près de la cabane. Spontanément, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et l'appela.

\- Kaonashi !

Il tourna sa face lunaire dans sa direction, et un sourire apparut sur son masque. Elle le lui rendit, soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait visiblement rien.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ? » elle demanda.

Il hocha la tête, fendit les herbes hautes dans la direction de la baie vitré du salon, et quelque secondes plus tard, elle entendit cette dernière coulisser. Elle remarqua que la bouilloire avait finit de chauffer l'eau, et la versa dans la théière. Elle ouvrit ensuite la boîte à pain, et commença à couper quelques tranches.

Elle l'entendit entrer dans la pièce et s'agiter. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le frigo, elle se retourna, et le vit sortir la boîte des œufs. Il la posa à côté des plaques chauffantes, et se mit à fouiller les placards.

\- Kaonashi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Hum ? » Il se retourna, le placard ouvert devant lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

\- Une omelette. Vous ne pouvez pas manger que du pain, non ?

\- Mais… » voulu-t-elle protester, avant de se taire, embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on veuille s'occuper d'elle, donc encore moins l'habitude de refuser. Est ce que cela l'offenserait si elle disait non ?

Il la contempla encore un moment, attendant qu'elle continue sa phrase, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas le faire et de se retourner. Il ouvrit plusieurs placard, trouva une poêle et les épices. Pour ces dernière, il les porta tous à son masque, et Chihiro se demanda pourquoi les examinait-il d'aussi près. Il en mit deux de côté et commença brisa son premier œuf sur le bord de son récipient.

Se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait fixé, elle retourna précipitamment à son pain, qu'elle coupa vigoureusement. Puis, elle sortit de quoi mettre dessus, comme de la confiture, du miel et de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat. Ce n'était pas très japonais, mais ses parents n'aimaient pas trop les traditions, plus occidentaux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Les pots semblaient grandement intriguer Kaonashi. Abandonnant un moment son omelette, il en ramassa un et le souleva à la hauteur de ses yeux (ce qui était assez haut). La jeune fille, tout en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dont elle n'en avait pas besoin dans le placard, le surveillait du coin de l'oeil, intriguée par son comportement. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

Peut-être qu'il croyait qu'elle ne le regardait pas, parce qu'il ouvrit le pot, plongea un doigt dedans, le posa,et porta son autre main à son masque pour le soulever.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour être sûr d'avoir bien vu. Il sursauta et le rabaissa immédiatement, laissant une trace de confiture à la framboise sur son faux visage. Maintenant, elle savait que ce n'était pas le vrai, parce qu'il y en avait un autre dessous. Elle avait juste vu qu'il avait une peau pâle et une bouche parfaitement humaine, aux lèvres rosées, mais ses soupçons étaient confirmés.

\- Tu as un visage ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Il la fixa sans répondre, ses deux mains posé résolument sur sa face lunaire comme pour empêcher la jeune fille de le lui arracher. Il finit par secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Bien sûr que tu en as un, je l'ai vu. Pourquoi essayes-tu de le cacher ?

\- Je n'ai pas... » il commença de sa voix faible, avant de se taire un moment. « Pardon… Je ne peux pas le montrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Je… Je n'ose pas…

Il se détourna d'elle, fixant quelque chose sur le mur. Le silence dura encore un moment, avant que Chihiro n'abandonne. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait de mauvaises intentions derrière ce refus. Elle soupira, avant de remarquer un détail qui la fit sourire de nouveau.

\- Tu as mis de la confiture de framboise sur ton masque. » Apparemment, l'esprit était toujours aussi gourmand que dans ses souvenirs.

Il leva la main pour la toucher, mais ne réussit qu'à l'étaler encore plus. La jeune fille soupira.

\- Attend, je vais te chercher un chiffon.

Elle alla en pêcher un dans l'évier, avant de le lui apporter et de le porter à son masque. Il le lui prit gentiment des mains avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, et commença à frotter du mauvais côté.

\- Attends, laisse-moi faire, tu ne vas jamais y arriver comme ça, » dit-elle en le lui reprenant. En deux temps trois mouvements, la tâche était partie, et elle se recula. « Écoute, je te promets que je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Mais est ce que tu as un visage complet, là-dessous ? Depuis toujours ?

\- Pas vraiment… Juste depuis quelques mois. Mais… je n'aime pas trop quand on le regarde. Ça me gêne… Même si je sais que c'est ridicule. Zeniba-sensai me le dit souvent.

C'était donc ça. Chihiro ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi ça pouvait l'embrasser, mais s'il le disait, elle devait respecter.

Il reporta son regard sur elle, avant de se tourner vers l'omelette et de rajouter les épices qu'ils avait sélectionné auparavant, tandis qu'elle mit les affaires sur la table. Quand il se retourna, elle entendit de la surprise dans son chuchotement :

\- Vous ne voulez pas manger dehors ?

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

\- Manger… Dehors ? » Ce n'était pas que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, c'était qu'elle lui semblait étrange. Même si ses parents avaient acheté une maison avec un jardin, ils n'y passaient pas de temps du tout – il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état de la pelouse pour s'en rendre compte. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois complètement tondue, et c'était il y a une éternité, pour fêter une promotion de sa mère avec tous leurs amis. « Pourquoi pas ?

\- Il fait très beau, vous verrez.

\- Kaonashi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est ce que tu pourrais… arrêter de me vouvoyer ? Ça me fait vraiment bizarre, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es plus vieux que moi.

Il se tourna et la fixa quelque secondes, avant de hoche lentement la tête.

\- Merci, » répondit-elle.

Ils ramassèrent ensemble les affaires et les portèrent dehors. Chihiro sentait à peine le vent, alors que le soleil réchauffait sa peau doucement. L'air sentait un peu la ville, mais il s'y mêlait l'odeur de la végétation et la promesse d'une belle journée. Quelques instants plus tard, Kaonashi apporta l'omelette fumante sur une assiette, et la posa. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Bon appétit.

\- Bon appétit.

Il mangèrent en silence, mais un silence plus complice que gêné. L'omelette était vraiment délicieuse.

§

Elle rangeait les boîtes des épices tandis que Kaonashi faisait la vaisselle lorsqu'elle détecta le pas pesant de son père sur les escaliers. Cela ne fit pas tilt tout de suite, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que des couverts qui se lavaient tous seules ne risquaient pas de réjouir son père. Elle se rua en avant pour prendre la place de l'esprit, se glissant sous son bras pour se placer devant lui et lui prendre son travail des mains sans réfléchir d'avantage. Il se recula, mais resta derrière elle. Elle pouvait presque le sentir, malgré son manque de chaleur corporelle.

\- Bonjour papa, » dit-elle sans regarder son père, mal à l'aise, quand elle sentit qu'il était dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Chihiro. » Il bailla. « Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, oui, » mentit-elle. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que son père n'allait pas remarquer qu'il y avait deux couteaux et trois assiettes, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu utiliser pour manger un simple petit déjeuné.

Il passa à côté d'elle et commença à se préparer son propre repas, tandis que sa femme venait derrière lui. Apparement, ils ne remarquaient rien d'anormal. Elle se détendit légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit des doigts froids frôler sa nuque.

Elle se figea lorsque Kaonashi se mit a jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux libres, effleurant de temps en temps la peau de son cou. Son toucher aussi léger qu'un papillon la fit frissonner, mais elle ne retourna pas, pour ne pas avoir l'air étrange au yeux de ses parents.

Après quelque secondes, il s'arrêta, et n'y tenant plus, elle tourna la tête pour le voir quitter la cuisine. Elle croisa ensuite le regard de sa mère et baissa la tête vers son travail sans oser faire de commentaire. C'était rare que la jeune fille attrape le regard de la femme, et cela la perturbait. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si sa mère se doutait de quelque chose, mais elle chassa cette possibilité. Tant qu'elle ne voyait pas l'esprit, il n'y avait aucun risques.

Elle termina de ranger leurs affaires et sortit de la cuisine pour aller le retrouver, curieuse à propos de son départ. Apparement, il n'était pas dans le salon ou au rez-de-chaussé, alors elle monta et le trouva en train de sortir de son ancienne chambre.

Avait-il fouillé ses affaires ? Le pincement d'inquiétude qu'elle ressentit était plus instinctif que réel, puisqu'elle avait si peu qu'elle ne possédait rien à cacher. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et s'avança vers elle. Au dernier moment, sa main émergea, et il lui tendit un élastique violet. Elle le reconnu tout de suite.

\- C'est…

\- J'ai vu que tu ne l'avais pas mis, » répondit-il. Il déposa ensuite son ancien cadeau dans la main de la jeune fille.

Elle sentit une pincée de culpabilité. Elle avait oublié ce cadeau dans un de ses anciens tiroirs, alors qu'il avait été fait par ses amis pour elle. Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse, en le mettant dans ses cheveux. _Au moins, parmi toutes les choses dont je me suis débarrassée au travers des années, je l'ai gardé._ _Et je le portait énormément jusqu'à il y a six mois, et c'est Ayumi qui m'a conseillé d'en changer._

Et puis, encore une fois, Kaonashi veillait sur elle. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait trouvé le geste un peu prétencieu – tu n'as pas mis _mon _cadeau – elle devinait qu'il n'y avait pas une telle intention derrière ce geste. Au contraire, elle n'était pas habituée à une telle gentillesse.Était-ce parce qu'elle avait moins de personne que les autres pour veiller sur elle qu'elle ne savais pas réagir, ou était-il spécialement attentif à ses besoins ? Elle lui posa spontanément la question.

\- Kaonashi, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

\- Gentil ? » répéta-t-il dans son habituel murmure. « Je… je ne suis pas spécialement gentil, je crois… C'est toi qui est gentille avec moi… Tu étais la première.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Il dressa soudainement la tête, attentif. Chihiro le sentit après lui avec la chaire de poule qui grouillait soudainement sur sa peau, et regarda autour d'elle sans pouvoir mettre des mots dessus. La seconde d'avant, l'atmosphère était calme, même paisible, alors que maintenant, l'air crépitait presque tellement il était dense.

Chihiro ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé, mais elle reconnaissait très bien la peur qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois juste en dehors du chemin creux. Les mots de l'esprit ne firent que de confirmer son doute :

\- La barrière est cassée. » Elle sentit une peur identique à la sienne dans sa voix.

Le silence se prolongea de plusieurs seconde, interminable. La jeune fille joignit ses mains sur son torse, et se sentit frissonner. _Kohaku est ici_, elle réalisa. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant le fait accomplit, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée à propos de la marche à suivre. Que devait-elle faire si elle le croisait dans la rue ? Fuir ? L'ignorer ? Lui parler comme si c'était un ami ?

Elle sentit une main rassurantes sur son épaule, et elle leva les yeux pour voir que Kaonashi s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle se rendit compte, en regardant dans ses yeux, à quel point elle venait d'avoir des pensées égoïstes. La voilà qu'elle ne faisait que de songer à sa petite personne, alors que l'esprit risquait peut-être sa vie à présent. Elle se força à trouver un peu de courage dans les tréfonds de son être, et rendit son regard avec résolution. Ce n'était pas l'heure de trembler. Il fallait agir, et vite.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de cacher le sceau… et de me cacher aussi. Il ne faut pas qu'il le découvre avant tout. Attaquer Zeniba comme ça… » sa voix se changea en un murmure presque menaçant. « Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est… vaincue ? » Chihiro avait faillit dire morte. Mais Kaonashi l'entendit quand même.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Mais je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce-pas ?

Chihiro sentit à quel point il avait besoin d'y croire. Elle pencha sa tête jusqu'à ce que son front touche presque le torse de l'esprit, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait voulu le toucher pour le rassurer. Elle s'immobilisa avant de déclarer d'une petite voix :

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle a survécu. Une fois qu'il a vu qu'elle n'avait pas ce qu'il cherchait, il n'avait pas de raisons de la tuer… en admettant qu'il l'ai vaincue. Et Yubâba n'assassinerait jamais sa propre sœur, même si elle est cupide comme pas deux. Zeniba est peut-être blessée, mais elle sera rapidement sur pied.

\- Puis, elle viendra ici, et on trouvera une solution tous ensemble, » renchérit-il. « Pour le moment, je dois juste me cacher, et tout ira bien. Il ne me trouvera pas… Il ne trouvera pas le sceau. Jamais.

\- Jamais, » répéta Chihiro doucement.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Malgré la résolution qu'elle montrait dans sa voix, Chihiro n'était pas du tout convaincue. Que faire s'ils se retrouvaient face au pire ? La question tournait en rond dans sa tête, obstinante comme une chanson dont les mots collaient à la mémoire sans les notes. Et s'il arrivait du mal à Kaonashi ?Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans chambouler l'univers de la jeune fille, mais elle commençait vraiment à s'attacher à sa gentillesse. Elle n'osait le toucher, mais dans son cœur, elle s'accrochait déjà à lui comme à un radeau au milieu d'un océan d'indifférence. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

\- Je crois que je vais partit» demanda-t-il gentiment. Sa main se souleva de son épaule vers sa joue, et leva son visage vers lui. « Maintenant qu'il est ici, ça risque d'être dangereux pour toi…

\- Reste ! » cria-t-elle spontanément. Elle sentit le rouge gagner ses joues, tandis qu'elle s'expliquait avec précipitation « Je… je serais trop inquiète si tu partais. Si tu peux te cacher ici, alors pourquoi partir ? Si tu sors, il risque de te voir.

Elle l'entendit inspirer, mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses yeux aussi larges, et supposa qu'il devait être au moins aussi surprit qu'elle de la spontanéité de sa réponse. Puis, les marques noirs de son masque redevinrent normales, et il lui adressa un sourire.

\- D'accord, je vais rester… si tu insiste tant.

\- Je… je n'insiste pas ! » protesta-t-elle, horriblement embarrassée. « Je disais juste que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi.

\- Sûrement. Je te fais confiance, Chihiro, » répondit-il doucement.

§

\- Où est ce que tu va dormir ? » demanda Chihiro, pensive. Elle avait amené ses devoirs de mathématique sur la table de la terrasse pour travailler dans un endroit agréable, mais le temps était trop beau pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer. Elle s'était laissé à observer Kaonashi à côté d'elle, qui avait rassemblé des tiges et qui les tressaient habilement. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait dormir dans la cabane le premier soir.

\- Est ce que ça te dérange si je m'installe sur le canapé, alors ? Je ne dors pas autant que les humains de toute façon, donc je me mettrais au lit après vous et je me lèverais avant vous, » répondit-il sans ralentir la danse de ses longs doigts.

\- Tu pensais dormir sur le canapé ? Mais alors, où as-tu dormi hier soir ?

\- Dans la cabane.

\- Hein ? » Elle revit Kaonashi près de la cabane, ce matin, avant qu'elle ne l'appelle. Il avait donc dormi de nouveau dans cette petite hutte horrible ?

\- Oui, je ne voulais pas m'installer quelque part où je n'aurais pas le droit…

\- Mais tu aurais dû me demander, si tu voulais dormir sur le canapé.

\- Tu dormais déjà…

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, » insista-elle. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait justement eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.

\- Je ne voulais pas te priver de sommeil. Tu en as plus besoin que moi…

\- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans la cabane… » une pensée la frappa brusquement. « Kaonashi… est ce que tu as mangé autre chose que ce que je t'ai donné ?

\- Non… Mais je n'avais pas faim, je te promets. C'est comme le sommeil. J'en ait pas autant besoin que les humains.

Chihiro avala sa salive. Elle ne le comprenais pas vraiment. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse se soucier à ce point de quelqu'un d'autre lui était étrange. Il n'avait peut-être pas autant de besoins qu'un autre, mais sa principale préoccupation semblait être de ne pas la déranger.

\- Tu devrais demander plus. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me réclamer quelque chose. J'ai dit que je t'invitais, c'est ma responsabilité de veiller à ce que tu te sentes bien ici.

\- Je… Je suis désolé. J'ai pas l'habitude. Avec Zeniba-sensei... » Il fit une courte pause, comme si ce nom lui avait fait physiquement mal. « Avec Zeniba-sensei, je devais sans cesse m'occuper d'elle, veiller à ce que tout se passe bien dans la maison. C'était ma seule façon de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. C'est pour ça que… ça me fait un peu bizarre de devoir demander. Et je n'ai pas particulièrement besoin de plus, alors…

Il arrêta son tissage et posa un instant ses poignets sur la table, pataud. Chihiro sentit un élan de compassion devant sa triste mine. Elle voulu poser sa main sur le poignet, approcha ses doigt, mais les retira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait le toucher. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à cette idée, bien que de ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'avait pas de problèmes à s'approcher d'elle.

Le vent soufflait doucement dans l'herbe haute, et les arbres au loin froufroutaient. Un petit esprit des plantes passa sur la terrasse, s'arrêta un instant pour lever un œil inquisiteur vers les occupant de la table, avant de continuer sa route comme si de rien n'étais.

Tout semblait si paisible. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'un dangereux dragon errait dans la ville, probablement à la recherche de celui qui se trouvait tranquillement assit à côté d'elle. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer que ce dernier était traqué, à en juger par son attitude. Peut importe ce qu'elle s'était imaginée lorsqu'elle avait apprit que Kohaku était dans le même monde qu'eux, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça.

Elle sursauta quand sa mère tira la porte coulissante. Encore une fois, la jeune fille loua le ciel que sa mère fut incapable de voir l'esprit à côté d'elle, mais cela n'empêcha pas de ressentir un élan de culpabilité lorsqu'elle se demanda si elle avait le droit de l'inviter comme elle le faisait.

\- Chihiro, téléphone. Ayumi.

Et sa génitrice disparut de nouveau dans les profondeurs de la maison. Sa fille soupira, soulagée qu'elle ne se fut pas attardé. Bien que ses parents n'avait aucuns moyens de se rendre compte qu'elle était accompagnée, à chaque fois qu'ils la surprenait avec lui, elle avait l'impression de se faire prendre en flagrant délit.

Puis elle se rappela qu'Ayumi n'était pas de nature patiente.

\- Je reviens, Kao', » lança-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait raccourcis son nom dans sa précipitation. Elle rentra dans la maison. Comparé à la lumière qui inondait le jardin, l'habitation était bien sombre, et elle trouva à tâtons le téléphone décroché.

\- Allo ?

\- _Allo Chihiro ? C'est toi ?_

_\- _Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- _Ça te dirait de sortir ce soir ? Yui m'a parlé d'un bar à chat TROP CHOU et je voulais aller le voir. J'ai entendu dire que les chats son plus actifs le soir, alors il faut qu'on aille voir ça !_

_\- _Ce… ce soir ?

\- _Ouais, ce soir ! Tu viendras ?_

\- Heu…

Elle ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle voulais passer du temps avec Kaonashi, non pas parce qu'elle trouvait sa présence particulièrement intéressante (enfin, d'après ce qu'elle voulait croire), mais parce qu'elle croyait l'avoir beaucoup délaissé, surtout au début, et qu'elle voulait compenser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre à son amie qu'elle n'osait pas venir parce qu'elle avait invité une sorte de fantôme noir avec un masque blanc et un visage dessous (ce dernier détail la choquait encore)à rester chez elle, et qu'elle devait lui tenir compagnie. Ce serait sans doute la dernière excuse qu'elle donnerait à Ayumi avant que cette dernière la prenne pour une folle et se mette à l'éviter.

Elle abandonna donc l'idée.

\- Il faut que je demande à ma mère… Et on est quand même dimanche, on a l'école demain.

\- _Si tu pars de chez toi à cinq heures, on sera de retour à sept, t'inquiète pas. Mais va demander à ta mère, maintenant, comme ça je peux savoir._

_\- _Heu… D'accord, attend. » Chihiro éloigna le combiné de son oreille et le couvrit de sa main. « PAPA ? » cria-t-elle dans l'escalier.

\- Oui, Chihiro ? » répondit la voix étouffé de son paternel depuis son bureau.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller avec Ayumi jusqu'à sept heures ? Elle veut me montrer quelque chose en ville !

\- Oui oui, Chihiro…

La jeune fille savait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de demander à sa mère, maintenant : cette dernière avait probablement entendu la conversation, tapis quelque part dans la maison comme un carpeau attendant qu'une mouche passe à sa porté. Elle reposa le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Il a dit oui.

\- _Parfait. On y __va__, alors ? On se retrouve à ton arrêt __de bus__ à cinq heures_

\- Le bus passe toujours à cinq heures dix. » Chihiro leva les yeux, pour voir Kaonashi debout devant la porte du salon. La tête penchée sur le côté, il semblait intriguée par ce qu'elle faisait.

\- _C'est ce que je voulais dire. Allez, à toute._

_\- _Heu… » distraite par la soudaine apparition de l'esprit et son regard insistant, elle hésita un instant avant de retrouver ses mots. « Ouais, c'est ça, à toute.

Ayumi raccrocha, et la jeune fille reposa le combiné.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? » il demanda, curieux.

\- Quoi, ça ? Un téléphone. » Chihiro se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait peut-être jamais vu. « Tu parle dedans à d'autre gens, et il t'entends, puis ils te répondent.

\- Comment ça marche ?

\- Heu… En fait je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Avec de la magie ?

Maintenant, elle comprenait où il voulait en venir. En temps qu'apprenti sorcier, il était surement intéressé par tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à la magie.

\- Non, juste avec de l'électricité. C'est une sorte d'énergie, mais pas de la magie.

\- Ah.

Elle ne releva pas. Il sortit juste sa petite tresse d'herbe et continua à l'assembler comme si de rien n'était. Chihiro se demanda comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Kao... » Elle se reprit. Il avait suffit qu'elle raccourcisse son nom une fois pour que ça lui vienne plus naturellement que son son vrai nom. « Kaonashi, à propos de ce soir…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vais sortir avec une amis. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non.

Apparemment, il acceptait mieux qu'elle sorte qu'elle-même. Elle avait un peu de mal à croire que l'annonce serait si facile.

Ce fut portant lui qui reprit la parole.

\- Chihiro, heu…

Il s'arrêta de tresser, et leva son masque vers elle. Elle sentit que lui aussi avait une demande sur le cœur.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Kao. Est ce que tu pourrais le faire plus souvent ?

Elle se retint de sourire à pleine dent. Elle avait eut peur de l'offenser en prenant la liberté de raccourcir son nom, même par accident, et elle était soulagée qu'il n'en soit pas dérangé.

\- Bien sûr, Kao.

§

{**Tout d'abord, ****j'ai besoin de faire ****une annonce importante auquel je n'ai pas pensé dans ma dernière notre d'auteur. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment, je ne suis donc pas très libre pour écrire cette fanfiction… Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envi****e****, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps. ****J****e n'ai rien de précis ****concernant**** ma régularité de publication, mais sachez juste que cela va prendre long. Je pense que c'est juste une période de l'année comme ça, après ça sera plus rapide.**

**J'ai raccourcis le nom de Kaonashi ! Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait. Je sais que le nom de Kaonashi veut dire « sans visage », mais j'ignore ce que veux dire Kao (si ça veut dire quelque chose). J'aurais pu le surnommer Kaon, mais c'est un nom plus féminin, donc je ne l'ai pas pris. Et même si je ne l'ai pas affirmé haut et sort, j'espère avoir bien montré que cet esprit est plus masculin que féminin, rien que dans sa carrure. De plus, il y a de très forte indications que Kaonashi préfère les filles aux garçons dans le film (même si ce n'est pas un indice décisif), mais j'en parlerais plus dans un prochain chapitre.**

**En parlant de mon manque de connaissance du japonais, il es probable qu'on vouvoie pas au Japon de la même manière qu'en France. Dans ce cas, on peut remplace tous les « vous » pas la forme de politesse d'usage dans ce cas précis. Je ne sais qu'une seule chose, c'est que le système de politesse des japonais est _très_ compliqué, et je ne me sentais pas le courage de m'aventurer sur un tel terrain. J'ai déjà du mal pour le français…**

**J'ai remarqué que Kaonashi donne toujours l'impression de ne rien faire quand Chihiro le trouve quelque part. Il regarde l'horloge, les murs de la cabane… Je suppose qu'il a passé quand même des _années_ (avant les évènements du film) à ne rien faire, donc ça va…**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment,**

_**Clayem.**_}


	6. Café

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affiliée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{**Le 'café à chat' que j'évoque dans ce chapitre se base sur le principe des 'Neko Cafés' (merci tigrou19 pour l'information) mais comme je n'ai sut leur nom qu'après avoir écrit ce chapitre, je ne voulait pas vraiment faire des recherches et réécrire.**}

**6 – Café**

Pendant un moment, Chihiro cru que sa meilleure amie l'avait oubliée. Celle qui voyait les esprits descendit du bus sur le trottoir, pas très rassurée par cette sortie qu'elle avait acceptée de faire sans grande motivation. Elle songea à Kaonashi, qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la porte d'entré et qui était resté sur le porche pour la regarder partir. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait seule en ville, à attendre une amie qui aurait dû être là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait préféré rester tranquillement chez elle à regarder la télé.

Elle regardait autour d'elle nerveusement, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Est-ce que Ayumi l'attendait déjà au café ou était-elle en retard ? Chihiro n'espérait pas que la première possibilité soit la bonne, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle devait aller la retrouver, et elle avait compté sur la noiraude pour l'amener au bon endroit.

Finalement, Ayumi tourna tranquillement au coin de la rue et lui fit signe de la main. Chihiro lui répondit timidement, soulagée de ne pas avoir à se lancer dans une exploration approfondie de la ville. Les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et la brune se surprit à sourire. Quoiqu'elle puisse penser, un moment avec Ayumi était toujours un bon moment.

\- Salut ! » lança cette dernière. « Alors, on y va ?

\- Oui, allons-y.

\- Tu vas voir, Yui m'a dit qu'ils avait eut des chatons adorables récemment.

Sur cela, la noiraude se tourna dans la direction d'où elle était arrivée et Chihiro n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Elles n'eut pas de mal à adopter le pas rapide de son amie, même si elle ne se sentait pas aussi impatiente qu'elle d'arriver. Elles s'enfoncèrent toutes les deux dans la masse tiède de la ville en fin d'après-midi. Déjà, les néons des publicités et des enseignes s'allumaient, en une pâle imitation de l'illumination multicolore des rue nocturnes japonaises. Elles vivaient dans une petite ville, mais cela n'empêchait pas les rues commerçantes de se parer de leurs plus beaux atours une fois le soleil couché.

Elles marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Ayumi parlait de sa balade à vélo avec son frère, mais à vrai dire Chihiro n'écoutait pas vraiment. Son esprit était encore à la maison, avec Kaonashi. Les derniers évènements n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle craignait que Kohaku ne le débusque et ne le blesse alors qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là.

La foule, au fur et à mesure qu'elles traversaient le centre-ville, se densifiait sensiblement. Bientôt, Chihiro marchait derrière son amie pour ne pas heurter les gens, et les deux avançaient sans parler.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Il apparut d'un coup, au détour d'une épaule, comme tant d'autre visages. Ce qui attira les yeux de la jeune fille, ce fut ses cheveux verts foncés qui retombaient, raides et dense, sur ses épaules. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle détailla son visage sans le reconnaître, guidée par un vague sentiment de familiarité, puis la réalisation la frappa comme un poing dans la figure.

Les iris verts du dragons croisèrent son regard. Elle détourna le sien immédiatement, comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

La peur, la même peur insidieuse qui l'avait possédé devant le chemin menant au monde des esprits, serra sournoisement sa cage thoracique. Jusqu'à présent, il y avait encore une chance que ce ne soit pas Kohaku qui avait traversé de l'autre côté, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment considérée une autre possibilité. Maintenant, elle se trouvait face au fait accomplit.

Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et elle avait elle-même mit un instant pour mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle avait changée, tout comme lui. Elle tenta de se remémorer la brève vision qu'elle avait eut de lui. Il avait vieillit. Son visage déjà fin s'était encore affiné et il avait grandit, mais il avait toujours cette même peau pâle et lisse comme une surface de verre et cette expression impénétrable qu'elle observait plus jeune quand il vaquait aux les affaires de Yubâba.

Petit à petit, elle sentit la peur battre la retraite. Kohaku avait été un flash dans la foule, rien de plus. Il ne la poursuivait pas. Peut-être – elle sentit son cœur s'envoler à cette idée – qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire face à ces prunelles vertes.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, Ayumi poussait la porte d'un café de taille modeste, et dont la vitre était couverte par une immense affiche avec un chat porte-bonheur tricolore dessus. Chihiro s'y engouffra avec gratitude. Une fois caché dans le café, elle se sentit bien plus en sécurité. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit en y entrant fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua. Elle avait l'impression d'être à l'abris.

\- Bonjour mesdames ! » Les accueillit une vois aiguë. Les filles se tournèrent dans la direction la voix, et virent une petite femme, un peu ronde, aux yeux très bridés. Elle ressemblait elle-même à un chat. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- C'est la première fois qu'on vient ici... » s'avança Ayumi. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec excitation. Elle s'amusait déjà.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient rentrés dans un petit vestibule vitré, qui faisait devait faire office de sas quand la seconde porte était fermée afin d'empêcher les chats de vadrouiller en ville. Le café en lui-même était petit et atypique Des coussins et des tables basses posé sur un tatami avaient été disposés de façon à ce que les clients – enfin, pour être plus précis, les clientes – puisse interagir avec les félins qui déambulaient librement. Sur les murs étaient épinglés des photos des chats, vedettes incontestables de l'endroit. Une petite porte fermé d'un rideau menait dans l'arrière-boutique, et les fenêtres était couverte d'affiches tournées vers l'extérieur, de sorte que la lumière douce qui baignait l'endroit venait en majeure partie des lampes rondes suspendues au plafond.

\- Alors donnez-moi vos manteaux… Par-ici.

Les deux amies retirèrent leur vestes et les donnèrent à la dame. Elle les prit sur un bras, avant de leur présenter de l'autre une table. Les deux filles s'inclinèrent respectueusement en remerciement et prirent place.

Immédiatement, un chat assez imposant au poil blanc moucheté de brun vint se frotter contre les jambes d'Ayumi en quête que caresse. Elle lui en accorda une avec hésitation, et ne put réprimer un sourire lorsque la fourrure soyeuse vibra doucement sous ses doigts. Chihiro, nettement plus calme mais encore un peu secouée, prit la carte posé sur la table et en commença la lecture. Elle avait envie d'un thé ou d'une tisane après un tel choc.

Après avoir disparut dans son arrière-magasin avec les manteaux, la propriétaire revint en trottinant à sa place, sur une chaise. Un somptueux chat blanc sauta gracieusement sur ses genoux, et elle la caressa avec tendresse. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait été en train de la fixer, Chihiro baissa de nouveau les yeux vers les choix proposés. Il lui fallait un thé, un bon thé…

Dans sa vision périphérique, elle vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, quelqu'un rentrer et la fermer derrière lui. La propriétaire se leva, mais elle se rassit, sans saluer le nouveau venu. Intriguée, Chihiro leva de nouveau les yeux, mais elle les baissa sans attendre.

Il les avait suivit.

Ses mains tremblaient. Il l'avaitreconnue. Malgré les quatre ans et le fait qu'il n'était jamais venu la retrouver, il se souvenait d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait horrifiée ou touchée par le fait qu'il avait identifié son visage. Elle son coeur battait dans sa poitrine. Allait-il lui parler ? Et que faire s'il s'adressait à elle ? Elle se força à lire la carte, mais n'en comprenait pas un mot. Elle se força à inspirer et à expirer, lentement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de paniquer, pas maintenant. Elle devait penser à Kao. Elle ne devait pas le trahir. Elle ne pouvait pas le trahir. Elle serra des poings.

\- Qu'est ce que tu prends, Chi-san ?

Chihiro leva les yeux vers son amie, un peu surprise. Elle se rendit compte que Kohaku devait être invisible au yeux d'Ayumi, sinon elle lui aurait donné un coup de coude dès que le dragon aurait passé la porte d'entré. Un cœur d'artichaud comme elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer tous les garçons qui passaient.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je pensais prendre un thé.

\- Un thé ! Ça va bien coller à l'ambiance.

Le dragon choisit ce moment pour mettre les nerf de Chihiro à l'épreuve, en tirant un coussin du pied et en s'installant à la table devant elle. Elle se força à ne pas le regarder, même si elle était cruellement conscience de son moindre mouvement. La peur affinait sa perception : elle avait l'impression de sentir la moindre molécule d'air contre sa peau.

\- Chi-san, ça va ? Tu semble pâle.

\- Ah bon ? » Elle se sentait tellement angoissée qu'elle aurait frappé Ayumi pour avoir fait une telle remarque devant Kohaku, rendant son trouble évident – au cas où il ne l'aurait pas déjà remarqué.

Il était évident qu'Ayumi ne voyait pas le garçon au cheveux verts assit devant elles, sinon elle aurait fait une remarque, et Chihiro s'y attendait à moitié, étant donné qu'elle était la seule des deux à voir les êtres surnaturels. Elle devait donc s'en tenir à la règle qu'elle s'était établie dans ces moments-là : faire comme si les esprits où les être invisibles au commun des mortels n'existaient pas, pour ne pas passer pour folle.

Elle sentit ses nerf se détendre. Ça, elle savait faire. C'était comme d'habitude. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle remplissait ce rôle à merveille.

\- Je crois que c'est parce que je ne sais pas comment réagir… C'est la première fois que je viens dans un endroit pareil, » répondit-elle finalement du ton le plus tranquille dont elle était capable.

\- Je suppose que c'est comme un café normal…

Ce fut ce moment que choisit un chat pour daigner s'intéresser à Chihiro. Il renifla sa cuisses, avant de lui sauter sur les genoux d'un seul mouvement. Puis, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air qui disait clairement : « Caresse-moi ». Elle aurait sourie si elle avait eut le courage. Elle posa avec hésitation sa main sur la tête de l'animal.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre un thé à la mente. Je ne suis pas une grande fan du thé, mais pour une fois... » réfléchit à voix haute Ayumi.

\- Moi aussi, alors, » répondit Chihiro. Elle venait de lire la liste, mais n'aurait pas pu mentionner un seul nom même si elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Alors on peut commander… madame ?

La gérante se leva et s'approcha d'elles avec un sourire doux.

\- Oui ?

\- On aimerait deux thé à la mente, s'il vous plait, » demanda poliment la noiraude.

La femme inclina brièvement la tête et se volatilisa avec un sourire dans l'arrière-boutique. Chihiro consacra toutes son attention au chat sur ses genoux, tout en essayant vainement d'oublier le garçon assit directement devant elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir les yeux qui ne la quittait pas. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Ce n'était pas elle qui avait ce qu'il voulait, non ?

\- Chihiro ?

Elle sursauta et regarda Ayumi. Cette dernière semblait visiblement intriguée par l'attitude inhabituelle de la jeune fille, et la fixait attentivement, comme si elle essayait de percer son secret.

\- Tu es méga tendue… Tu es sûre que ça va ? On dirait que tu vas t'enfuir en courant à tout moment.

\- Non… Non, pas du tout ! C'est joli ici, et super calme. » Chihiro sentait bien qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi, mais ses lèvres bougeaient presque toutes seules. « C'est juste que demain il va y avoir un test en mathématique et je ne sais pas si je suis prête du tout ! Ce serait vraiment ennuyeux pour ma moyenne…

\- Mais… On a pas mathématique lundi…

\- Je voulais dire, après-demain ! On a mathématique après-demain, avec un test… » Honnêtement, Chihiro n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce n'était pas sa première priorité pour le moment.

\- C'est vrai… » Apparemment, Ayumi commençait à se souvenir de quelque chose qui allait dans la même direction que ce que brodait sa meilleure amie. « Et dire que j'avais complètement oublié ! Bon sang, il va falloir que je rentre un peu plus tôt pour m'y mettre sinon je ne vais jamais y arriver ! » Elle aussi commençait à paniquer légèrement.

La brune n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit tombé juste à propos du test, avant de se souvenir que c'est ce qu'elle avait révisée toute la journée, un détail qu'elle avait oublié dans sa panique. Elle avait eut de la chance. Elle retint ses yeux juste avant qu'ils n'aillent la trahir se posant sur le garçon devant elle.

\- Tu veux quand même rester ? » Demanda Ayumi, soucieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas… Est ce que tu n'as vraiment rien fait ? » Son instinct de conservation lui criait qu'elle devait supplier Ayumi de rentrer réviser pour qu'elle puisse s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit, mais cela pourrait sembler louche aux yeux de Kohaku.

\- Rien du tout…

\- Alors je crois que c'est mieux qu'on vienne une autre fois... » Chihiro sentit un immense soulagement envahir sa poitrine à l'idée qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle n'en demandait pas plus. « On doit dire à la propriétaire qu'on ne reste pas.

La noiraude le leva rapidement, sans même approuver la proposition de sa meilleurs amie. Elle aussi paniquait intérieurement, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Chihiro. Cette dernière eut juste le temps de se mettre debout et de la suivre.

Ayumi poussa le rideau qui cachait l'arrière-boutique, et la femme qui les avaient accueillies apparut, en train d'attendre patiemment devant une bouilloire que l'eau soit chaude. Elle leva la tête et eut l'air surprise de leur entrée.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rester plus longtemps... » Ayumi s'inclina avec précipitation après sa déclaration, et Chihiro l'imita, un peu mal à l'aise. Cette dernière n'aimait pas vraiment sortir du lot, contrairement à sa meilleure amie qui n'en avait pas peur.

En se baissant, elle remarqua qu'un autre chat était là, la fixant paisiblement, perché sur une pile de coussins supplémentaires. Elle l'observa avec curiosité, avant de se rendre compte que ce félin avait deux queues. Un esprit, peut-être le gardien des lieux. Elle n'était pas supposé le voir. Elle détourna les yeux avec précipitation, et détailla la petit pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ici, à part les fournitures nécessaire au bon fonctionnement d'un petit café comme celui-là et une dizaines de panthères au mur sur lequel pendait les vestes des jeunes filles, entre autres.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, mesdemoiselles, je n'ai pas encore préparé le thé, » Après son moment d'étonnement, la femme retrouva son sourire bienveillant. Elle se leva délicatement, décrocha leurs manteaux et les leurs tendit, que les deux amies reprirent, soulagées qu'elle ne leur en veuille pas pour leur départ prématuré. « J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

\- Nous aussi, madame. Nous reviendront dès que possible, » promit Ayumi. « Bonne soirée !

\- Bonne soirée, » répéta Chihiro.

\- Bonne soirée, » termina la femme.

Les deux filles se retournèrent. Chihiro laissa un instant ses yeux vagabonder sur la salle et remarqua la haute silhouette de Kohaku qui se levait, mais, par chance, il ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de la repérer qu'elle l'avait vu, et détourna la tête, seulement pour croiser les yeux ambrés du gardien des lieux.

Tricolore, il (ou plutôt elle, à en juger pas sa couleur) s'était posté près de la porte et semblait poliment attendre qu'elles sortent. Légèrement plus grand qu'un vrai chat, sa fourrure parfaitement propre et en bonne santé, elle observait les moindre gestes de Chihiro, visiblement intriguée par la jeune fille. Cette dernière évita de la fixer en passant près d'elle, et sortit précipitamment à la suite de son amie.

\- Ça te dérange si je ne te raccompagne pas à l'arrêt ? Je suis un peu nerveuse à propos de ce test… » Ayumi semblait plus anxieuse qu'elle le disait en demandant cela.

Chihiro se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était probable que le dragon se mette à la suivre. Sa première impulsion fut d'insister pour que la noiraude vienne avec elle, mais c'était égoïste de vouloir une chose pareille.

\- Non, rentre le plus vite possible. Je vais faire de même.

\- D'accords… Alors à demain !

Les deux filles se firent la bise, et partirent dans des directions opposés. Auparavant, Ayumi avait fait un détour pour rejoindre son amie, mais elle prenait maintenant le chemin le plus court.

Chihiro se retrouva seule. Elle sentit un doigt de peur glacé lui parcourir le dos, et se mit en route.

§

Elle avait marché d'un pas si rapide jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus que les muscles de sa cuisse la lançaient encore un peu quand elle descendit de ce dernier, pas très loin de chez elle. Mais cela en valait la peine, puisqu'elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un certain garçon au cheveux verts, et espérait que cela en resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte de chez elle. Peut-être l'avait-elle semé en chemin, et avec un peu de chance elle ne le croiserait plus.

La route se teignait d'orange dans la lumière du soleil couchant, tandis que son ombre s'allongeait de trente mètres sur le bitume devant elle. Débarrassé du poids de l'angoisse, elle se sentait légère comme un ballon d'hélium. Seul persistait une pointe de remords d'avoir du mentir à sa meilleure amie, mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle cachait qu'elle pouvait voir les esprits qu'elle en avait l'habitude à présent.

Son cœur fit un bond de deux mètres lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose atterrir derrière elle. Immédiatement, ses entrailles savaient ce que c'étaient, et elle du faire un incroyable effort de volonté pour ne pas se retourner ou partir en courent. Elle avait presque oubliée que Kohaku pouvait voler.

Elle vit son ombre se projeter près de la sienne sur le bitume, déformée par l'angle de l'astre du jour, mais qu'elle aurait reconnu ente mille. Elle ne s'était jamais autant concentrée pour marcher sans se presser. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été suivie par Kaonashi n'avait rien à voir avec ce moment-là. Elle avait l'impression d'être poursuivie par les flammes de l'Enfer.

\- Chihiro ?

Elle grimaça quand elle entendit sa voix, mais sinon ignora miraculeusement son appel et continua d'avance comme si de rien n'était. Une voiture descendit la route et la passa avec un chuintement blasé, cachant un instant leurs ombres. Quand elles réapparurent, la jeune fille sentit la peur revenir à la charge avec une intensité de blizzard : Kohaku était juste derrière elle. Elle se trouvait à deux doigt de craquer et de partir en courant. La seule barrière qui l'empêchait de le faire était de savoir que Kao l'attendait à la maison. Si elle courrait, elle se trahirait inévitablement, et l'esprit avec. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à lui. Elle s'était promise qu'elle le protégerait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Chihiro, » répéta-t-il. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de question dans sa voix : soit elle répondait, soit elle ne répondait pas.

Elle continua de marcher, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'ombre de Kohaku, elle continua de l'ignorer, incapable de s'échapper. Elle le vit tendre la main pour la toucher, mais elle ne sentit jamais le contacte. Il s'arrêta, tandis qu'elle continuait sans même regarder derrière elle. Tandis qu'elle avançait, elle voyait de moins en moins son ombre, jusqu'à ce la sienne fut seule sur le bitume.

Elle arriva devant chez elle, et posa sa main sur le portail et fit une pause. Non, elle ne devait pas regarder en arrière. C'est Kohaku lui-même qui le lui avait apprit. Surtout, ne pas regarder en arrière.

Elle ouvrit la barrière, traversa son jardin et rentra chez elle.

Une fois à l'intérieure, elle repoussa la lourde porte avec un soupir de soulagement, et s'accorda quelques secondes pour simplement reprendre son souffle dans l'entré obscure. Elle pouvait sentir la tension s'évaporer et ses battements de cœur se calmer lentement. Elle pressa son dos contre le battant et se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que ses joues furent pressées contre ses genoux.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Quatre ans. Elle avait attendu quatre ans pour ce moment, et quand elle le revoyait enfin, elle ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'elle était heureuse de le voir. Elle avait décidé de laisser ce passé s'en aller, mais elle avait l'impression que hier seulement, elle traversait le tunnel en direction de la voiture familiale. Si seulement il n'avait pas attaqué Zeniba, ou obéit à Yubâba, peu importe ce qui s'était vraiment passé, elle aurait pu lui adresser un sourire en croisant son regard dans la foule. Elle aurait pu rester dans le café, à se réjouir secrètement qu'Ayumi ne pouvait pas voir celui qui était assis en face d'elles. Elle aurait pu se retourner sur le chemin, et lui répondre que cela faisait longtemps.

Mais cela avait été impossible. Face à lui, elle n'avait eut d'autre choix que de se réfugier lâchement dans la fuite. Elle avait fait comme s'il n'était pas là, et elle se sentait misérable pour ça.

\- Chihiro ? » Demanda une voix aussi légèrement qu'un souffle de vent.

Elle leva les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle distingua à contrejour une silhouette noire et massive, mais la seconde d'après cette vue se troubla et une grosse perle humide glissa le long de sa joue.

\- Chihiro !

La silhouette se précipita en avant, se mit à son niveau et posa doucement une main froide sur un de ses genoux. Elle frissonna au contacte. Au travers de ses larmes, elle pouvait distinguer la face lunaire qui se penchait vers elle, et laissa échapper un petit sanglot étouffé. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Le soulagement et la tristesse se mêlaient si bien qu'elle n'aurait pu dire où se terminait l'un et où commençait l'autre.

Quelque chose de tiède et dur s'appuya contre son front, et elle mit un instant pour se rendre compte que c'était Kao. Elle n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour contempler les tâches peintes de son masque, à quelque centimètres du bout de ses cils. Même si le geste était un peu intrusif, il était bienvenu car entièrement bienveuillant.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » La voix de Kao n'était qu'un filet de son à peine perceptible. « Pourquoi pleures-tu, Chihiro ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ce ne fut qu'une cascade de souffle qui lui prit la gorge, tandis que les larmes imposaient leur propre rythme à la jeune fille. Elle brisa le contacte et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, tout en tentant vainement de se calmer. Deus larges mains froides lui caressaient le dos avec douceur, attendant patiemment qu'elle se puisse de nouveau parler.

La crise s'éteignit petit à petit, comme une flamme mourante, et même si des frissons persistait encore entre les côtes de Chihiro, elle pouvait parler. Sa voix était à peine au-dessus du niveau habituel de l'esprit tandis qu'elle débita son histoire.

\- Je l'ai vu, il était là… Kohaku était là. » Elle sentit les mains s'immobiliser sur ses omoplates quand elle prononça le nom maudit. « Je l'ai croisé en ville, puis il nous a suivit, mais j'ai fait comme si je ne le voyait pas. J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de réviser, et avec Ayumi, on est rentée tout se suite, mais il me suivait toujours, en volant. Et dans la rue, juste avant la maison… Il a appelé mon nom. J'avais tellement peut qu'il se rende compte que je le voyait vraiment, j'ai cru que j'allais m'enfuir en courant. Il m'a presque touché… Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il l'aurait fait, j'aurais hurlé.

Un long silence suivit son histoire, et Chihiro finit par lever la tête. Le masque de l'esprit était encore plus illisible que d'habitude. Elle sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant cela, et guetta se réponse avec crainte.

\- Tu étais en danger… A cause de moi, » commenta-t-il doucement. « Jamais je n'aurais dû rester ici.

\- Ne part pas. » Les mains de la jeune fille s'avancèrent pour agripper les plis sombres de son torse, mais passèrent au travers de la barrière comme si elle tentait d'agripper de l'air. Elle la recula comme si elle avait été brûlée, et avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle venait de _traverser _le manteau de l'esprit, ses doigts furent délicatement recueilli entre deux paumes froides.

\- Mais, si je n'étais pas ici, tu aurais pu lui parler. Je sais que… Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de spécial pour toi. Je t'ai vu quand... » La voix de Kao s'éteignit comme une flamme soufflé pendant un instant. Il reprit avec plus d'assurance. « Je t'ai vu quand il est venu te chercher chez Zeniba-sensei. Ton sourire. Comment tu l'as prit dans tes bras. Et puis, quand je suis devenu son apprenti, Zeniba-sensei m'a expliqué comment tu as brisé sa malédiction. Je sais que… Je sais que… » Chihiro l'entendit inspirer lentement, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ou qu'il redoutait. « Je sais que tu l'aimes.

Elle n'eut rien à répondre pendant un moment. Elle fixa un moment les mains de l'esprit qui tenaient la sienne.

Puis elle sut.

\- Je l'aimais. Ça fait si longtemps… Je ne sens plus la même chose envers lui. Autrefois, je croyais qu'il était l'amour de ma vie, qu'on allait être heureux ensemble pour toujours. Il suffisait qu'il vienne me chercher. Mais je ne peux plus le croire, pas après ce qu'il a fait. » Elle sentit un immense poids quitter sa poitrine, un poids dont elle ignorait l'existence. « J'ai changé, et lui aussi. À moins que... je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Il ne répondit pas, mais sa prise autour de sa main devint plus étroite. Elle lui adressa un sourire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle souriait. Elle se sentait heureuse, la tête légère. Elle avait définitivement laissé derrière elle les chaînes qui la retenaient dans un passé qui n'avait plus lieu d'être.

\- Chihiro ? C'est toi ? » Appela sa mère.

En l'entendant, la jeune fille retira sa main et se leva précipitamment, tandis que Kao se mit de côté pour la laisser enlever ses chaussures. La maîtresse de maison apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient emprisonnés dans un chignon étroit et sa tenue impeccable, malgré le plumeau qu'elle tenait qui indiquait qu'elle devait être en train de faire le ménage.

\- Chihiro ! » Appela-t-elle. « Tu devrais prévenir quand tu rentre. Surtout si tu n'es pas à l'heure dite.

\- Je suis rentrée en avance.

Sans un autre commentaire, ou sans même donner l'impression qu'elle avait entendu, la femme retourna à ses occupations, laissant sa fille sans un autre regard. Chihiro haussa les épaules. Il semblait que sa mère n'avait pas entendu qu'elle parlait toute seule, sinon elle lui en aurait fait la remarque. L'entré n'était pas l'endroit le plus discret pour parler à son ami invisible l'esprit en vadrouille. Elle monta les escaliers, en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait sur ses talons.

Elle laissa un instant sa pensée vadrouiller vers le moment où sa main avait passé au travers de Kao. Elle était sûr qu'il n'était pas vide comme un drap flottant dessous. Elle avait vu une partie de son visage, ainsi que ses mains et ses bras. Mais à quoi ressemblait-il vraiment ?

Encore une fois, elle repoussa ce moment à plus tard.

§

{**Ce chapitre n'était pas supposé paraître ****avant un moment****. C'est juste que hier, je me suis sentie une envie de l'écrire. J'ai volé deux heures de mon travail, et j'ai aligné 3'000 mots d'un coup. Ça m'a fait du bien ! Ce n'est pas la seule histoire que j'écris, mais c'est la seule où je me fixe une ****une telle longueur**** pour chaque chapitre (environs 4'000 mots). **

**Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'arrive par miracle à publier un chapitre que je vais y arriver une seconde fois. Je n'ai plus qu'un mois à tenir avant d'être libre comme l'air. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée du monde, surtout que beaucoup risque d'oublier l'intrigue entre-temps (dont moi) mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est la vie…**

**J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de précipiter les sentiments amoureux. Je n'ai pas envie de donner l'impression que tout à coup, dans le cours de l'action, paf, Chihiro est amoureuse, Kaonashi aussi, allez, ils se marient et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Mais c'est pas facile. Est-ce que je réussit ou est-ce que je tombe dans le panneau ? C'est à vous de me le dire, si cela vous chante.**

**En espérant vous revoir la prochaine fois,**

_**Clayem.**_}


	7. Balcon

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affiliée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{**J'ai corrigé les chapitres précédents !**** Voir ma note d'auteur à la fin du chapitre pour les détails.**}

**07 – Balcon**

Pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, Kohaku huma le vent, mais il ne sentait que la puanteur des hommes. Rien. Rien du tout. Il en pleurerait. Pourquoi ce genre de poisses n'arrivaient qu'à lui ? Pourtant, il aurait dû renifler ne serait-ce qu'un relent de la trace qu'il cherchait. Il pouvait sentir la magie du sceau de Zeniba dans tout son être, jusqu'au bout de ses poils immaculés. Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas le triple imbécile qui le portait ?

Quand le dragon avait entendu pour la première fois Yubâba évoquer le nouvel élève de sa sœur jumelle, il avait sentit une pointe de jalousie. Il avait originellement voulu être l'apprenti de Zeniba, qui avait la réputation d'être plus puissante que son professeur, mais la sorcière du marais avait refusé et il avait du se rabattre sur cette propriétaire de bain aussi vaine que cupide. Mais quand il avait comprit que ce fameux Kaonashi n'était nul autre que l'esprit malin qui avait envahis les bains, il s'était sentit soulagé. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, quand il était venu chercher Chihiro après avoir été guéri de la malédiction. Il l'avait trouvé indigne de son intérêt. La seule raison qui aurait pu pousser la prestigieuse Zeniba à le prendre sous son aile était que cela énerverait prodigieusement sa sœur jumelle.

Et Yubâba en avait été passablement agacée. Kaonashi lui avait fait perdre une fortune (d'après elle) en réparation et en dédommagements. Il était donc devenu son ennemi juré, et elle l'aurait éliminé de la surface de la terre si elle l'avait revu, si bien qu'il ne leur avait jamais rendu visite. Kohaku avait presque oublié son existence.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce fantôme de pacotille s'était enfuit avec le sceau. Il l'avait poursuivit avec acharnement à travers le monde des esprits, mais il était arrivé trop tard : le fugitif était passé dans le monde des humains et avait fermé le passage derrière lui. Et quand Kohaku avait enfin réussi à percer son chemin de force, en usant le la magie de l'air et de l'eau dont il était le maître, il avait perdu la trace de sa proie.

Depuis, il n'avait pas fait de progrès.

Il prit sa forme humain et se posa sur un balcon. Il se sentait passablement énervé par toute la situation. Le simple fait qu'un esprit auquel tout manquait, même un visage, tenait tête à un être comme lui, un dragon, lui semblait risible. Il n'avait pas habituellement tendance à se considérer supérieur juste à cause de sa race, mais dans ce cas, tout indiquait qu'il aurait dû surpasser son adversaire.

Et pourtant, il lui courait encore après, et la piste se refroidissait chaque jour qu'il laissait glisser entre ses doigts.

Mais si ce soir, il cherchait sa cible avec tant d'acharnement que la fatigue commençait à lui jouer des tours, ce n'était pas parce qu'il craignait manquer de temps, mais pour oublier la personne qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt.

Chihiro.

Elle aussi, il l'avait presque oubliée. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, déjà ? Quelque chose comme quatre ans, non ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus précisément. Il avait été tellement absorbé par son apprentissage auprès de Yubâba et les divers sales boulots qu'elle lui donnait que la jeune fille, quoique bien plus jolie (même quand elle avait dix ans) lui était totalement sortit de la tête. Quand il l'avait reconnu, il avait eut l'impression de s'être fait frapper par une montagne, tellement le choc avait été grand.

Pendant un moment, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle l'avait vu aussi, qu'elle était encore capable de voir les esprits même de retour dans le monde des humains. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de mortels qui échappait au monde des esprits, parce que ceux qui le faisaient ne rencontraient miraculeusement aucun esprit, mais il espérait qu'elle avait conservé la capacité à interagir avec lui.

Il avait d'abords cru qu'elle faisait semblant d'avoir besoin de rentrer chez elle – peu importe que ce c'était que ce test dont elle parlait – afin de se se retrouver seule avec lui. Mais une fois qu'elle avait quitté cet endroit plein de chat, il avait commencé à douter. Non seulement elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, mais elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Il était clair, à la façon dont elle tentait de filer entre les passants en poussant son pas à la limite de la course, qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser suivre. Il avait commencé à la suivre seulement de loin, depuis les airs, avant de l'approcher de nouveau là où elle ne risquerait pas de passer pour une folle aux yeux de ses congénère.

Mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ses appels.

L'horrible doute qui avait flotté près de lui, prêt à lui broyer le cœur à la moindre ouverture, avait foncé sur lui et l'avait percuté de plein fouet : elle ne pouvait percevoir sa présence. Elle était redevenue comme les autres humains, inerte, intouchable. Il lui avait presque prit la main, juste pour la sentir, mais il n'avait pas osé. Si elle ne pouvait le voir, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il serait passé directement au travers d'elle, sans qu'elle en soit affectée. Et il ne s'en sentait pas la force de voir quelque chose comme ça arriver.

Il l'avait regardé disparaître chez elle. Pendant un instant, elle s'était arrêté à la barrière devant sa maison, et avait semblé hésiter : c'est à ce moment là qu'il lui avait silencieusement dit au revoir. Puis, il avait tourné les talons.

Il était plus affecté par cette découverte qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il se souvenait qu'il devait avoir fait une sorte de promesse à la jeune fille, quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « je te retrouverais plus tard », mais qu'il avait à moitié oublié, depuis le temps. Il n'aurait pas revu Chihiro, il serait probable qu'il n'y aurait jamais repensé. Mais le destin avait décidé qu'ils croiseraient de nouveau sa route aujourd'hui. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un hasard. Peut-être devait-il essayer de trouver un moyen de communiquer avec elle. Après tout, elle connaissait ce monde. Elle aurait peut-être une idée où trouver le sceau.

Et il se souvenait encore des sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle. C'était celle qui lui avait rendu son nom, ce nom qu'il n'avait cessé de se répéter pour ne plus jamais l'oublier depuis qu'elle l'avait deviné, tout au long de son apprentissage auprès de Yubâba.

L'aimait-il encore ?

Il se s'appuya contre la barrière du balcon et se pencha pour contempler la rue en contrebas. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il l'avait aimé – d'un sentiment plus pur qu'il ne s'en était cru capable – mais elle avait changée. Il l'avait vu dans son regard. Elle avait grandit, elle avait perdu ce courage presque aveugle qui l'avait animé quand il l'avait rencontrée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu une personne qui ressemblait à la fille de ses souvenirs, plutôt que celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il soupira profondément. Chihiro avait peut-être été le seul moment de sa vie où il avait espéré un meilleur destin que le sien, mais elle symbolisait aussi un rêve impossible. Elle était sans doute mieux là où il l'avait laissée.

Oubliée.

§

\- Je refuse que tu partes.

Chihiro croisa les bras sur sa petite poitrine et prit un air obstinée. Kao lui rendit un regard qu'elle supposait surprit, mais elle ne céda pas.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune fille, après le repas, et Kaonashi venait de suggérer la possibilité qu'il parte, avec comme motif toutes les difficultés qu'il causait par sa simple présence. Elle, assise sur son lit, lui, au bureau, ils s'évaluaient lentement, comme deux gladiateurs prêt à s'affronter dans l'arène de la parole.

\- Mais je dois le faire. Haku est venu presque jusqu'à la porte de la maison. S'il s'était approché davantage, il aurait sentit mon odeur, et il m'aurait trouvé. Et là, il t'aurais vu comme une complice, et il aurait pu te faire du mal… » L'esprit misait sur le pitoyable pour la faire plier. Son ton, bien que toujours aussi ténu, avait le notes de la plainte.

\- Mais il ne t'a pas trouvé. Il m'a suivit, mais il a renoncé à m'appeler quand je ne réagissais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra à la charge. » En vérité, elle espérait plus qu'elle ne le pensais, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire cela. « Tu seras plus en danger si tu sors que si tu restes ici.

\- Mais je te mets en danger. Si je sors, il se peux que je trouve une bonne cachette jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve avec une odeur complètement nouvelle, comme je te l'avais dit. Après, je suis sûr qu'il n'aura aucun moyen de me trouver, et toi, tu n'auras pas couru plus de risques que nécessaires.

Même si le raisonnement de l'esprit semblait logique, elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue. Elle secoua la tête. Il était vrai que Kohaku pouvait être dangereux, s'il s'avérait qu'il avait vraiment blessé ou tué Zeniba, et elle serait aveugle de dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Mais il y avait une faille.

\- C'est trop tard maintenant. Je ne l'ai pas vu une fois, ce serait louche si tout à coup de pouvais le voir. Je vais devoir faire comme s'il n'était pas là à chaque fois que je le croise de toute façon. » Elle laissa son ton s'adoucir un peu, et regarda Kaonashi avec un sourire. « Je suis en sécurité aussi longtemps qu'il ne sait pas que je vois les esprits, et, depuis le temps, j'ai apprit à les ignorer. Sinon on me prendrait pour une folle.

\- Et s'il me trouve, moi, chez toi ? Tu ne pourras pas faire semblant de ne rien voir. S'il connaît les Kaonashi ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il sais qu'on ne peut pas rentrer quelque part sans avoir été invité.

\- Alors je me battrais avec toi.

Kao mit trois longue secondes pour absorber ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Quoi ? » Sa voix grinça comme un violon mal accordé quand il tenta de l'élever, et les mains sortirent de sa cachette sous son manteau noir. Il les serra en deux poings sur ses genoux, et reprit d'un ton contrôlé. « Mais tu ne peux te battre contre lui ! C'est un puissant magicien, et un dragon. Ou alors, peut-être… » Il laissa le silence se prolonger.

\- Peut-être quoi ?

\- Peut-être qu'il t'aimes encore et ne voudrait pas te de faire de mal. » Comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'amour, le sujet semblait douloureux pour l'esprit. Chihiro se demanda brièvement s'il avait de mauvais souvenirs par rapport à cela.

Elle sentit l'ombre d'une culpabilité la ronger. Si Kohaku l'aimait encore, contrairement à elle, elle devait lui avoir causé beaucoup de chagrin en l'ignorant comme elle l'avait fait. Elle chassa vivement ces sentiments, avait de se concentrer de nouveau sur le présent.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. On ne sais pas ce que Kohaku a fait à Zeniba, mais s'il essaye de voler le sceau, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ne pas l'utiliser. Il pourrait causer beaucoup de mal autour de lui avec une telle puissance. Et je ne le laisserais pas faire.

\- Mais…

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer.

\- Et je ne veux pas être seule.

Il la fixa quelque instants, avant de baisser la tête, l'air désolé. Elle se sentit rougir en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, mais ne flancha pas.

\- Chihiro… » Il semblait désolé, comme s'il devait lui annoncer qu'elle avait une maladie mortelle. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! » Pour montrer sa résolution, la jeune fille se leva de son lit, et prit l'air le plus décidé qu'elle put. Elle devait montrer qu'elle était forte. « Je veux que tu restes, sinon je mourrais d'inquiétude. Comment veux-tu que je me sente tranquille alors que je ne sais pas si tu es encore vivant ? Tu es mon ami, Kao.

L'esprit rassembla ses poings contre sa poitrine, et secoua la tête lentement.

\- Je ne suis pas digne d'un tel titre.

\- N'importe quoi. Bien sûr que si ! Tu te soucis tout le temps de moi, parfois plus que mes propres parents. Avec tout le mal que tu te donnes, je serais bien ingrate de ne pas t'appeler ainsi.

Il continua de secouer la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… » Il se leva à son tour. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, mais elle lui trouva quelque chose de vulnérable dans sa façon de bouger. « Je suis désolé, mais… Je ne peux pas…

C'est alors qu'il se détourna d'elle et prit soudainement la fuite en direction de la porte.

\- Kaonashi ? » Appela-t-elle. Elle lui couru après sans réfléchir.

L'esprit eut juste le temps de baisser la poignée avant qu'elle ne le rattrape. Elle saisit sa main et la tira vers elle avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, et ils restèrent un instant face à face. Elle pouvait entendre son souffle laborieux sous son masque.

\- Ne me regarde pas... » Geignit-il.

\- Quoi ? Kao, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un horrible monstre… Je suis la dernière personne qui mérite d'être ton ami.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Il y a quatre ans, j'ai… j'ai... » Il arracha sa main de la prise de la jeune fille et couvrit son masque de ses avant-bras, comme s'il allait s'envoler. Il recula, toujours en continuant de balancer sa tête de droite à gauche. « Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te tromper comme je l'ai fait ! » De nouveau, sa voix déviait dans les aigus tandis qu'il l'élevait.

Elle eut soudainement très peur, une peur irrationnelle, qui vibrait sourdement dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Il répondit depuis derrière ses bras d'une voix faible.

\- Que je n'aurais jamais dû t'approcher… Pas après ce que je t'ai fait. Je… Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me pardonner au point de m'appeler ton ami… Mais cela me montre seulement à quel point je t'ai trompé.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, Kao. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu me raconte des trucs dont je n'ai aucune idée. Voudrais-tu t'expliquer, à la fin ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans ? » Une pointe de panique perçait déjà dans la voix de la jeune fille.

Il n'eut aucune réaction, et pendant un instant, elle cru qu'il n'allait pas répondre tout en se préparant au pire. Pourquoi avait-il tenté de s'enfuir ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à ses questions ?

\- Chihiro ? » Appela la voix de son père depuis les tréfonds de la maison. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

Pendant un instant, cela lui fit bizarre d'entendre son père se soucier d'elle, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être élevé la voix plus haut qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle eut besoin d'un instant pour se creuser la tête avant de trouver une idée.

\- Désolé, je lis un livre qui me passionne vraiment !

\- Ah, c'est bien. Ne te couche pas trop tard, d'accord ?

Elle ne répondit pas, devinant qu'il devait sûrement déjà penser à autre chose. Son regard retomba sur Kao, dont un des œils peints sur son masque apparaissait maintenant à moitié depuis derrière son coude. Ce fut lui qui reprit en premier la parole.

\- Ce serait mieux si tu me laissais partir sans poser de questions. Tu ne me reverrais plus jamais, je te le promets.

Elle soupira. L'interlude avait relâché une bonne partie de la tension entre eux, et elle sentait qu'il y avait maintenant la place pour une conversation normale. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la communication était plus facile entre eux.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu, à la fin ? » Elle se creusa la tête. Il avait mentionné la première qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, à Aburaya, il y a quatre ans. Peut-être que c'était ça. « Est-ce que c'est à propos de la fois où tu as détruit les bains ? Ou la fois où tu m'as poursuivit ?

Kao baissa les bras, avant de fixer le sol. Il donnait de nouveau cette impression de fragilité, et elle se rendit compte que c'était de la honte qui se dégageait de lui. Il avait des remords à propos de quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

\- Si seulement, » souffla-t-il. « Si seulement ce n'était que ça.

\- Écoute, on va faire ça calmement. Et si on s'asseyait et que tu me disais tout depuis le début ?

Il leva la tête et la contempla un moment.

\- Je ne sais pas si… C'est correcte de te dire ce genre de choses. Tu risques… D'être dégoûté.

Chihiro ne répondit rien, mais reprit place sur son lit. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'esprit l'imita en choisissant la chaise. Ils se jaugèrent quelque secondes, avant que la jeune fille ne reparte à l'assaut de la forteresse.

\- Donc ce n'est pas à propos de la fois où tu m'as couru après, ou la fois ou tu m'as offert de l'or.

En entendant le dernier mot, Kaonashi eut un sursaut, et s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise. Elle sentit tout de suite qu'elle avait touché un nerf sensible, et se pencha légèrement en avant, curieuse, avant de pousser un peu plus loin ses recherches.

\- C'est à propos de l'or ? » Il lui avait dit, elle s'en souvenait encore, qu'il ne l'offrait à personne d'autre. Du peu qu'elle savait de lui, il était probable qu'il culpabilise uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas respecté cette parole. Il avait tendance à se blâmer pour trois fois rien.

Il la regarda en silence pendant un moment, presque au point de la rendre mal à l'aise, avant de lui répondre doucement, presque avec soulagement.

\- Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. De nouveau cette peur irrationnelle qui gigotait à la limite de sa perception. Il y avait un détail qui lui manquait, une pièce de puzzle qui ne demandait qu'à être mis en place, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Rendu compte de quoi ?

\- Que… C'est une longue histoire.

\- On a le temps.

Il s'agita légèrement, clairement mal à l'aise. Elle apprenait à reconnaître ses émotions. Elle apprenait à le connaître tout court aussi. Elle hésita un sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle était prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire – surtout qu'il en avait gros sur le cœur.

\- Je… Je pourrais dire que ça à commencé sur le pont, quand je t'ai vu la première fois. J'étais vraiment content de voir que quelqu'un faisait attention à moi, c'est pour cela que je t'ai aimée tout de suite. » Il se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « P-pas « aimer » dans ce sens-là ! Plutôt, hun… Les autres me laissaient indifférent, mais tu valais la peine que je me souvienne de ton visage. Et puis, comme tu t'es retourné et que tu m'as regardé, je pouvais rentrer dans l'enceinte d'Aburaya. On dit souvent que nous, Kaonashis, nous ne pouvons rentrer quelque part sans avoir été invités, mais on ne se rend compte à quel point il est facile de le faire. Parfois, le simple fait de regarder en arrière suffit.

Chihiro hocha la tête lentement. Ce pouvait-il que le conseil que lui avait donné Kohaku, le jour où elle était partie, soit lié à ça ? Que, si elle avait regardé en arrière, elle aurait invité le monde des esprits dans sa vie humaine ?

La voix discrète de Kao interrompit ses spéculations.

\- Puis, tu m'as invité à rentrer pour m'abriter de la pluie. Ce qui m'a le plus surprit, c'est que tu n'attendais rien en échange, tu es juste partie en laissant la porte ouverte. Normalement, j'aurais cru à un piège, mais pas avec toi. Je te faisais déjà confiance. Et… je voulais vraiment me rapprocher de toi. Je te sentais différente de tout ce que je connaissais. Je ne savait pas ce qu'était un humain, parce que j'ai oublié mon ancienne vie, mais je crois que… que je te reconnaissais quand même un peu. C'est difficile de mettre des mots dessus.

« Je suis rentré, et j'ai commencé à explorer les bains. J'étais vraiment curieux, je n'avais jamais vu une telle activité auparavant. Je voulais en faire partie. J'avais passé tellement de temps à observer depuis le côté, ignoré, laissé dans la pluie, dans le vent, condamner à observer depuis la fenêtre des mondes dont auxquels je n'appartenais pas, mais où se trouvaient tous les autres. Et toi aussi, tu en étais un rouage, tu fonctionnait avec le reste. Je voulais devenir toi. »

Il frissonna légèrement, comme si ces souvenirs évoquaient déjà quelque chose de sombre, auquel il ne voulait toucher.

\- Je voulais… je voulais t'absorber.

Était-ce cela qui le tracassait ? Elle l'avait déjà deviné. Après avoir apprit ce qui était arrivé aux autres esprits quand ils s'étaient approchés trop près de Kao, ce n'était pas sorcier. Pourtant, elle avait stoïquement fait face, quand elle avait du comparaitre devant lui. Elle avait seulement tenu parce que son esprit, à l'époque, était occupé par le souvenir d'un certain dragon, sinon, il était probable qu'elle se serait enfuit en courant comme les autres à l'idée de se faire manger.

\- En ces temps-là, je n'agissait que par instinct, et j'en avait un, très fort, qui ne voulait sentir qu'une chose, ton corps chaud en sécurité dans ma poitrine. Je ne comprenais pas à quel point cela pouvait sembler… effrayant, mais, d'une certaine façon, ça aurait été ma façon de te remercier, en te protégeant du monde extérieur. Et le voyait que ce monde n'était pas très tendre avec toi. Il y avait cet homme qui refusait de te donner des plaquettes, et tu devais travailler très dur pour nettoyer cette cuve puante alors que les autres se moquaient secrètement de vous… J'admets que je te voulais pour moi, mais je te promets que cela n'allait pas plus loin que l'envie de t'éloigner de ces gens que je trouvais de plus en plus cruels.

Chihiro hocha lentement la tête. Elle pouvait comprendre les sentiments de l'esprit, mais pas ce qu'il trouvait tellement honteux qu'il se trouvait indigne d'être son ami.

\- J'ai fini par renoncer à t'attirer en moi avec des cadeaux quand tu refusas les tickets. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu les acceptes, j'avais tellement _espéré…_ Mais c'était presque ridicule de ma part. Puis, j'ai compris qu'avec de l'or, je pourrais attirer n'importe qui, et j'ai avalé la grenouille.

Il fit une pause. Chihiro pouvait presque l'entendre avaler sa salive, et comprit que ce qu'il lui avait expliqué ne pouvait être que le début de quelque chose de _bien _pire.

\- Je n'avais jamais réussit à avaler qui que ce soit auparavant, même si j'en avait envie. Je me sentais puissant, plein d'un nouveau savoir, même avec une forme plus définie et une voix. J'ai apprit tellement de choses en quelque secondes que ma tête tournait. Je me sentais surpuissant, vraiment. Et je possédais une quantité de nouveaux désirs. Je voulais me gaver, je voulais dominer tout le monde. Je voulais te dominer, toi. Je ne te voulais plus comme avant. Avec de l'or, je pouvais acheter assez pour remplir tous mes nouveaux désirs. Je pouvais donc t'acheter, toi.

« Je t'ai oublié un moment, trop absorbé par tout ce qui se passait. Je me sentais lourd, bourré, mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter, je ne savais pas comment faire. Puis, quand je t'ai revu, spontanément, je t'ai offert de l'or, pour t'avoir. Pas pour t'absorber. Pour _t'avoir_.

Chihiro ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle refusait de comprendre, refusait d'accepter. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Elle revivait le moment, elle aussi. Son inquiétude pour Kohaku. La masse de Kaonashi qui la surplombait. Son vague sentiment de dégoût en le voyant si massif, alors qu'elle l'avait connu discret, élégant. Son odeur de graisse et de bouffe, qui se transformait en puanteur. Ses efforts pour rester poli avec lui alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'enfuir.

\- Ce n'était pas anormal, je l'avais aussi apprit. En tant que visiteur, j'avais le droit de le faire de nombreux clients le faisaient. Mais cela ne le rendrait pas plus juste. Cela ne le rendait pas plus acceptable.

\- Rendait quoi acceptable ? » Demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

\- Le fait… Le fait d'acheter ta virginité.

§

{**Quelque chose de marrant avec moi, c'est quand j'annonce quelque chose, je veux toujours faire exactement le contraire. Ici, j'ai ****dit**** dans le dernier chapitre qu'il n'y en aurait plus avant un moment, avant de publier celui-là trois deux jours plus tard. Comme par miracle, je trouve le temps. Bon, j'admets aussi que j'ai eut beaucoup de chance (et un peu moins de sommeil), parce qu'en temps normal, je n'aurais vraiment pas ****pu avoir un tel rythme d'écriture****. **

**Donc, je ne sais pas quoi vous annoncer pour le prochain chapitre. Peut-être dans un mois, peut-être dans deux jours. Qui sait ?**

**J'ai aussi relu cette fanfiction depuis le début, par curiosité, et je n'en étais pas très fière. J'ai donc décidé d'éditer mes textes, reformuler, corriger, mettre en page. Si vous lisez ça, c'est que c'est déjà terminé.**

**Et voici le chapitre qui donne son T à Loin du Cœur. Je vous rassure que je ne vais pas aller beaucoup plus loin que ça, en tout cas en ce qui concerne le contenu sexuel. En plus, comme c'est implicite dans le film (au japon, les bain chauds était populaire pour la prostitution des femmes qui y travaillaient), alors on ne peut pas vraiment m'accuser de « pervertir » l'œuvre originale, en donnant à un esprit innocent des désirs qu'il n'a pas. **

**En espérant vous revoir la prochaine fois,**

_**Clayem.**_}


	8. Souvenirs

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affiliée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{**Je décris les flash-back ****en me servant d'un****e version anglaise du**** film comme référence, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des variations dans les tournures de phrases****.**}

**08 - Souvenirs**

Le silence tomba sur la chambre. Elle ne pouvait le regarder en face. Il avait eut raison : elle n'avait pas envie de savoir. Elle n'avait pas envie de connaître le désir qui glissait dans l'ombre de l'esprit comme un serpent suintant de venin. Elle n'avait pas envie de connaître les pensées murmurantes qui rampait derrière son masque. Mais les mots était sur la table, et elle ne pouvait plus faire l'idiote. C'est comme s'il venait de déposer une tête fraichement coupée au centre de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas envie de la regarder, mais son odeur de mort flottait entre eux et empoisonnait l'air.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, inspira, mais la révélation avait dévorée ses cordes vocales. Quelque part dans le corridor, le tic tac de leur horloge rompait l'immobilité de l'air. Même la poussière suspendue dans les derniers rayons du soir n'osait bouger, pendant un instant qui s'étirait horriblement lentement.

\- Pardon, » murmura Kao.

Elle resserra ses lèvres. Ses yeux bruns volèrent dans sa direction, mais n'eurent la la force de se poser sur sa silhouette voûtée. Combien de distance y avait-il entre la perversité de l'esprit et elle ? Quatre ans ? Deux ans ?

Quelques mètres ?

Et en même temps, il semblait si timide, fragile, comme une bougie qui brillait seule dans la nuit. Elle le voyait lutter contre le souffle indifférent du vent froid, seul dans sa misère, seul dans les remords. L'image s'imposa à elle naturellement, et au début elle ne sut d'où elle venait. Quand elle comprit, tout s'éclaira en elle, un barrage dont elle avait ignoré l'existence jusque là se fractura et les flots d'une immense tristesse l'inonda.

Elle sentit les larmes monter tandis qu'elle trouvait enfin la force de le regarder. Quand il vit ses grands yeux brillant, il se leva précipitamment. Une expression de peine se voila son masque.

\- Je suis désolé…

Il fit un petit pas en direction de la porte, écrasé par l'immense culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Instantanément, le cœur de la jeune fille vola vers lui, elle criait intérieurement qu'il devait rester. En même temps, sa vision était en train de se troubler, la douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit luttait pour sortir à flot.

\- Kao… Non, reste, » força-t-elle au travers de sa gorge obstruée. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Pas maintenant. S'il partait, elle devrait de nouveau refouler toute cette peine en elle, parce qu'il était la seule personne avec qui elle voulait pleurer.

Quelque chose dans sa voix le fit changer d'avi. Il s'immobilisa, regarda en arrière, vers elle. Elle sentit son regard s'attarder sur elle au travers des trous béants de son masque, et un instant la peur revint, la peur d'être coincée avec un monstre. Mais il n'en était pas un.

Lui aussi était seul.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, incapable de prononcer un autre mot, tandis qu'elle luttait pour retenir les sanglots qui l'étouffait. Mais il ne bougea pas, interdit, incapable de faire autre chose que de la regarder. Si loin d'elle, distant de toutes les différence que peuvent deux vies vécues dans deux mondes opposés, et pourtant si près, bien plus près qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Leur cœurs battaient dans la même tempête.

Elle craqua, rassemblant ses paumes contre son visage et laissa libre cours à sa peine. Ses pleurs étaient faits de silence, le silence entre deux inspirations, le silence entre deux sanglot, le silence entre eux deux. Elle se sentait trembler de partout, intérieurement, comme un échafaudage dont on avait brisé les attaches et qui penchait, près à s'écrouler.

Kao la rattrapa gentiment, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle. Aucune chaleur ne traversait ses habits, mais il était ferme, il était là, palpable, réconfortant dans sa solidité. Quand elle se laissa aller et posa sa joue contre son épaule, elle sut qu'il n'irait nulle part tant qu'elle aurait des larmes à pleurer.

Elle ferma les yeux, et oublia le monde. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal, une peine qu'elle avait fuit toute sa vie sans même connaître son existence.

C'était une douleur faite d'une montagne de petits riens, comme toutes les peinea qui pèsent lourd dans la poitrine mais auxquelles on s'habituent. Un sourire non rendu. Un câlin trop pressé. Une distance dans le regard. Encore et encore, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde. Un meurtre à la petite cuillère.

Elle ne savait pas si ses parents voulaient d'elle. Ils n'avaient jamais eut un autre enfant après elle, et le doute l'avait assaillie plus d'une fois. Mais elle l'avait toujours repoussé, comme ses parents repoussaient doucement toutes ses tentatives pour les aimer. Pendant des années, elle leur avait donné tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait. Petite fille, elle avait asséché mille feutres et noircis un million de feuilles, qu'elle avait déposée encore et encore au pieds de la tour de glace de sa mère. Elle s'était épuisé à essayer de sauter dans les bras indifférent de son père. Elle avait ris, elle avait pleuré, et à chaque fois, elle ne perçait pas le masque posé sur leurs visages. Elle avait été mise au monde seule, affreusement seule. Et le pire, c'est qu'avec le temps elle s'était habituée à cela.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela faisait moins mal.

Quand elle avait entendu l'histoire de Kao, comme il avait marché dans le monde des esprits pendant une éternité d'indifférence, elle avait lu sa propre histoire entre les lignes, et pour la première fois, elle avait été obligée de la regarder en face. Cela lui avait fait un choc. Et cela avait ouvert les portes avec une telle violence que tout le reste avait été repoussé loin de sa conscience.

Sur l'épaule de l'esprit, elle pleura les milles baiser qu'elle n'a jamais eut, les peines et les joies qu'elle n'a jamais partagé. Elle pleura le silence des repas et le vide des regards. Elle pleura tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais eut, tout ce qu'elle n'aura jamais. Et elle savait que chaque larme qui quittait ses yeux allait rejoindre un être qui connaissait la même peine. Kao savait ce que c'était d'être seul, seul avec les battements solitaires de son cœur pour toute compagnie.

Après un moment, elle sentit l'apaisement la réchauffer, comme une couverture moelleuse. C'était ainsi. Elle n'avait pas eut tout ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir, et elle devait vivre avec. Au bout d'un moment, seuls lui resta de léger tremblements tandis qu'elle était appuyé les yeux fermé contre l'esprit.

Une main qui l'entourait la quitta soudainement et elle entendit le discret froufrous de cheveux. Puis elle sentit Kao changer de position, gentiment, et deux lèvres tièdes et douces se posèrent sur le front de la jeune fille. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux, seulement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la texture noire et légèrement translucide qui couvrait son torse. Elle n'osait lever les yeux, même quand une longue mèche brune et aussi soyeuse qu'un souffle de vent glissa sur son front et vint lui chatouiller le bout du nez.

_\- Le fait… Le fait d'acheter ta virginité._

Le murmure revint à ses oreilles, obsédant comme le sifflement d'une vipère prête à la mordre. Son venin brillait à la limite de la conscience de Chihiro, tandis que la peur rampait le long des côtes de sa cage thoracique.

§

_Haku était en danger. _

_Cette seule pensée occupait son esprit, énorme, envahissante, obsédante. Haku pouvait mourir à tout instant, et elle ne serait pas là pour l'aider, comme il l'avait aidé, elle, une simple humaine égarée. Elle avait vu le sang, elle avait vu les oiseaux de papier, et elle avait vu le regard du dragon qui avait fracassé les dortoirs. Haku était en danger, et il se trouvait dans les appartements de Yubâba. _

_Elle poussa au travers de la foule, haletante. Un invité important était là, sûrement celui dont lui avait parlé Lin auparavant, mais Chihiro ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Trouver un chemin, elle devait trouver le chemin jusqu'à Haku. Il était en danger. _

_Enfin, au travers des uniformes des bains et des têtesplus larges que la normale, elle aperçu l'ascenseur qui semblait l'attendre, ouvert et inoccupé. Elle poussa plus fort contre la foule qui la retenait prisonnière, jusqu'à déboucher sur un espace libre. Plus que quelques mètre…_

_Elle heurta un vigile de plein fouet, s'enfonçant dans sa masse de muscle (et de graisse) avant même de pouvoir voir son visage. L'esprit-grenouille lui attrapa les mains et la tira en arrière pour la regarder de face, sans la lâcher. Sa prise était si étroite autour du poignet de la jeune fille qu'elle sut qu'elle devait avoir enfreint une règle des bains._

_\- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » croassa-t-il._

_\- Je vais en haut !_

_\- Non, tu ne montera pas ! » Son regard alla du visage pressant de la fille à sa petite main, qu'il tenait dans la sienne. « Hun ? Ah ! Du sang !_

_Il la lâcha, et déguerpit sans demander son reste, en quête de quelque chose pour se laver. Elle devait trouver un autre chemin, et vite, avant de se faire attraper de nouveau. Elle se retourna, mais ne rencontra que les rangés de visage de la foule qui s'était encore densifiée. Tous tenait une boite entre les mains et avaient les yeux brillants d'espoire. S'enfoncer là-dedans lui ferait perdre trop de temps. Elle fit volte-face, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure._

_Elle glissa un peu sur le parquet ciré quand elle s'arrêta. Un invité qui devait être très important car très massif se tenait au milieu du chemin, précédé par Chihiyaku, le responsable des bains sous Yubâba, qui semblait passablement énervé._

_\- Sort du chemin ! Notre invité va passer !_

_Le yeux de Chihiro volèrent entre le visage de son supérieur, puis celui de l'être qui le suivait. Elle sentit une pointe de familiarité en voyant le masque blanc, avant de le reconnaître et de se tendre brusquement. L'esprit qui lui avait donné un coupon pour les bains. Elle devait être polie avec lui, surtout ne pas faire honte parce qu'elle était une humaine._

_\- Merci de m'avoir aidé avant, » dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement._

_\- Ne lui parle pas, espèce d'humain pu… Hey ! » cria Chihiyaku, avant d'être soulevé par le col et jeté de côté comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Quelques esprits poussèrent des cris surpris à la soudaine démonstration de force de leur invité._

_Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée. Chihiro vit l'invité se pencher en avant, vers elle. Depuis deux jours qu'elle se trouvait dans le monde des esprits, elle avait déjà apprit à ne pas juger d'après ses standards de beauté leurs formes étranges, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner en comparant l'être discret qu'elle avait fait rentrer dans les bains et celui qui se tenait devant elle. _

_Avant, elle avait eut l'impression qu'il avait été fait de verre, translucide et lisse, d'un seul mouvement des pieds à la tête. Maintenant, ses contours étaient bombés et se chevauchaient comme des bourrelets de graisse. Avant, l'obscurité en suspension derrière son masque s'estompait doucement en descendant. Maintenant, elle formait des arabesques étranges, comme de l'encre suspendu dans un bocal d'huile. Avant, son masque semblait doux au toucher et avait la brillance d'un bois de qualité soigneusement laqué de blanc. Maintenant, il ressemblait à du plastique, et Chihiro avait l'impression qu'il était couvert de transpiration sous une touffe de cheveux ternes et dégoutants. _

_Il tendis ses deux larges battoirs vers elle. Personne n'osait faire un son. Elle se tenait parfaitement immobile, mais ne voulait que partir. Trouver Haku. _

_\- E… e... » La voix n'était d'un souffle contre des cordes vocales estropiées. « E._

_Soudainement, les mains furent pleines de pépites d'or, au point de déborder. Quelques éclats de métal tombèrent par terre avec un tintement sec, métallique, froid. La foule s'émerveilla de leur éclat, poussant des exclamations de stupeur, et Chihiro elle-même fut surprise. Comment avait-il fait pour en faire apparaître autant en si peu de temps ?_

_\- E… e… e._

_Il tendit les bras vers elle par à-coup, faisant tinter son offrande. Elle leva les yeux sur son masque. Il voulait qu'elle prenne l'or ?_

_Haku était en danger. _

_Elle secoua la tête sans même réfléchir, sans même s'en rendre compte. Dans la foule, on cria de stupéfaction. Tout le monde les regardait, mais Chihiro ne s'en rendait même pas compte. L'invité recula, comme si elle l'avait mordu. Son sourire retomba._

_Elle avait besoin du temps qu'elle était en train de gaspiller. _

_\- Je n'en veux pas, mais merci, » déclara-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix._

_\- E… e ! » supplia l'esprit. Ses mains tremblaient, faisant dégringoler quelques pépites sur le sol._

_\- Je suis désolé, mais je suis vraiment pressée. » Elle le contourna en courant. Sans un regard. Une cascade de tintement lui apprit que tout l'or tombait de ses doigts tremblants. Toute la foule massée autour d'eux se rua en avant, et elle eut juste le temps de se faufiler dans en allée en passant entre les employés criants et jurants pour arriver les premiers_

_Haku était en danger. Elle allait le sauver. _

§

Elle repoussa. Brutalement. Elle venait de revivre la scène si vivement, l'inquiétude, la crainte, qu'elle tremblait. Elle recula sur le lit, cherchant des yeux une arme, quelque chose pour se défendre. La révélation qu'elle avait trainée hors des lèvres invisibles derrière son masque avait jailli depuis un coin de la pièce pour lui enfoncer un poignard dans le dos alors qu'elle l'avait presque oubliée. Avant, elle avait refusé de comprendre, comme elle n'avait pas pu le regarder en face, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

Elle ne trouva rien d'assez solide pour se défendre, et finit par se tourner vers lui. La peur battait dans ses oreilles comme un tambour de guerre. Il avait de nouveau baissé son masque qui affichait une expression qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de déchiffrer. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même, prête à l'attaquer s'il faisait un mouvement trop brusque.

Il y eut deux secondes de silence. Puis, un murmure s'éleva depuis sous le masque.

\- Je comprends.

D'un seul élan, il se tourna vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et disparut dans la pénombre du couloir.

§

_Des esprits s'échappèrent, affolées, depuis derrière le coin du couloir. Dans leur panique, deux des trois glissèrent sur le sol soigneusement ciré, manquant de tomber. Celles qui attendaient de donner des plats les regardèrent passer avec un mélange d'effroi et de dédain à leur conduite erratique, indigne des dignes servantes des bain mais en même temps révélatrice de la frayeur que causait leur hôte. _

_\- Il ne fait que de grossir ! » s'écria l'une d'entre elle à ses camardes, la peur poussant sa voix dans les aiguës, avant de continuer sa fuite._

_\- J'ai peur… » avoua une jeune femme qui gardait une tête de porc._

_\- Je ne veux pas être mangée, » geignit sa voisine en réponse._

_\- C'est elle, » les avertit une troisième en envoyant un regard meurtrier dans la direction où fuyait les servantes effarouchées._

_Immédiatement, toute l'attention des femmes qui patientaient les bras chargés de nourriture se tournèrent vers elle, hostile. Pourtant, elle n'y accorda aucune attention tandis qu'elle remontait la longue file d'esprit alignés le long des murs. Le silence se fit total, attirant même l'attention de musiciennes dans une pièce adjacentes qui firent glisser un panneau pour pointer curieusement de la tête. _

_L'hostilité se mua en émerveillement quand certaines des servantes se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait aucune peur dans son regard. Elle marchait seule, sans trembler, sans avoir l'air de reculer, stoïque, impassible. _

_Elle devait être totalement inconsciente._

_Chihiro ignora les rangées de visage autour d'elle. Elle ne marchait pas seule. Bou était perché sur son épaule, avec l'oiseau-mouche qui veillait sur lui, et elle emportait aussi la vision de Haku qui se débattait dans son agonie sanglante, juste avant qu'il ne recrache le sceau. Elle devait faire cela rapidement, afin d'aller s'excuser à Zeniba le plus vite possible. _

_Prévenu par un homme-grenouille posté au à l'angle du couloir, __Chihiyaku __accouru, ses pieds nus s'entrechoquant mollement avec le sol dur alors qu'il se précipitait. En tournant, il faillit se heurter à la jeune fille. Elle leva les__ yeux vers son visage gras et légèrement paniqué. _

_\- Sen ! Dieu merci, Yubaba n'arrivera pas à le retenir beaucoup plus longtemps…_

_Comme pour illustrer, le bruit de plusieurs plats que l'on fracassait par terre l'interrompit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers la fine paroi de bois peint qui laissait filtrer tout les sons, tandis que la voix de Yubâba luttait pour couvrir le tumulte. _

_\- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver, je suis sûre qu'ils finiront par la trouver quelque part…_

_\- Où est Sen ? » Répondit une voix surnaturelle. Le fragile panneau coulissant vibra distinctement sous un choc. « Je veux Sen !_

_La Sen en question n'était soudainement plus aussi confiante. Bouche bée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et ce fut Chihiyaku qui la poussa en avant d'une main sur son dos._

_\- Dépêche-toi ! Par là ! » La pressa-t-il en quand il sentit qu'elle résistait un peu. Elle pouvait sentir, au travers du tissu de son uniforme, qu'il tremblait de peur._

_Quand il la lâcha, elle s'immobilisa immédiatement. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait les mains moites. Pressé d'en finir, le manageur s'approcha de la paroi et s'y plaqua, avant de murmurer dans la fissure entre les deux._

_\- Madame, Sen est ici maintenant._

_\- Enfin ! » La sorcière fit coulisser le panneau avec une telle brusquerie que la jeune fille en ressentit un courant d'air. Le manageur bondit en arrière, surprit, mais Yubâba l'ignora et se tourna vers la pièce derrière elle, tout sourire. Sen ne pouvait y voir, en raison de la silhouette massive de la propriétaire des bains, mais une puanteur de nourriture trop riche et de graisse agressa imméditement ses narines. « Sen est arrivée,monsieur. Elle sera à vous dans quelques secondes._

_Quand elle se retourna, une furie à peine contrôlé apparut sur son visage. Puis, tout ce que Sen eut le temps de percevoir, c'était ses immenses yeux à quelques centimètres des siens et son nez tout aussi grand qui s'enfonçait sans merci dans sa frêle poitrine._

_\- Il est en train de tout détruire, ça nous coute une fortune. Donc soit très gentille avec lui et suce-lui tout l'or que tu peux…_

_En voyant sa maitresse, l'ancien Yubâ-bird s'envola, surprit, avant de s'approcher et de soulever Bou pour la lui présenter. En voyant cela, elle se recula, stupéfaite. _

_\- Chu ! » S'écria Bou, plein de joie à la vue de sa mère._

_\- Ew ! Qu'est ce que cette souris dégoutante fait ici ?_

_Sen comprit soudainement. Si quelqu'un pouvait briser le sort sur son fil, c'était bien Yubâba. Son regard vola entre la sorcière et le garçon prisonnier d'un corps de rongeur. Même si elle n'était pas prête à lui avouer qu'elle avait été dans ses appartements._

_\- Hun ? C'est votre… Est-ce qu'il n'a pas l'air familier ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_\- Familier ? » Son expression se transforma en dégout. « Ne soit pas stupide. » La sorcière posa une de ses larges mains sur le dos de la jeune fille et la poussa en avant. « Maintenant, rentre._

_La porte s'ouvrit devant Sen et elle fut jeté directement dans la salle. Elle trébucha, mais se rattrapa à temps et leva les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang._

_\- Voici Sen, » déclara Yubâba de sa voix la plus mielleuse depuis la porte. Elle quitta la pièce avec un claquement des deux panneaux coulissants._

_\- Est-ce que ça ira pour Sen, toute seule là-dedans ? » L'intéressé pouvait encore entendre la voix étouffée de Chihiyaku au travers de la paroi._

_\- Tu veux prendre sa place ? » Répliqua celle, venimeuse, de sa patronne._

_\- Hun ? » répondit-il, horrifié._

_La propriétaire renifla dédaigneusement._

_Elle enregistra l'échange d'une oreille, tandis qu'elle reprenait difficilement le contrôle des battement fous de son cœur. Elle s'assit sur ses chevilles avec un visage impassible, présentant une mine digne d'une servante d'Aburaya._

_L'être était devenu énorme, visqueux, comme une masse de chaire en putréfaction. Il a surplombait de toute sa graisse, il puait de toute la nourriture qu'il avait forcé dans son gosier entrouvert et rose et coulant d'une bave aussi épaisse que de la cire. De fragiles pattes noirs le supportait, mais elles peinaient pour maintenir toute cette horreur instable immobile. Sous lui, comme une litière, s'étendait un chaos multicolore de plats renversés et de nourriture répandue partout. Un chaos multicolore de déchets. _

_Mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du masque tendu vers elle. Elle avait vu les bains en entiers se plier à ses désirs, il était entouré de toute la nourriture qu'il voulait et il avait l'argent nécessaire pour en acheter encore plus s'il le désirait. Et pourtant, sous la moppe de cheveux bruns et sale posé sur le sommet de ce qu'elle supposait être sa tête, elle ne pouvait lire que de la douleur. _

_Curieusement, elle sentit un écho résonner en elle, mais elle l'ignora._

_Il bougea difficilement, son masque tordu en un hurlement silencieux, tandis que sa seconde bouche, béante, se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents._

_\- Goûte ça… » D'entre le gâchis monumental à ses pieds, il souleva un bol intacte, remplit de petits lapins écorchés au milieux d'une garniture de salade presque trop verte, tandis que d'autres objets tombaient à chacun de ses mouvements. « C'est délicieux._

_Il se mordit la lèvre et avala sa salive avec peine. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit depuis où elle était assise , tandis que le liquide blanchâtre qui s'échappait de ses lèvres boursouflés descendait dans les profondeurs obscures de son gosier. Il reposa le bol, et passa à autre chose. _

_\- Tu veux de l'or ? Je ne le donne à personne d'autre._

_Sur son épaule, Bou recula prudemment, mais elle ne bougea pas. Le monstre – le Kaonashi, avait dit Lin – se rapprocha lentement, perché sur ses longue pattes d'amphibien. Cette fois, même le masque souriait vers elle, et de son corps gluant s'échappa une poignée de matière indéfinie, qui atterrit par terre avec un bruit moite. _

_\- Rapproche-toi, Sen, » berça-t-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? Nomme le seulement…_

_\- Je voudrais partir, monsieur. » Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle devait rester calme, afin de partir le plus vite possible, et depuis deux jours qu'elle se trouvait dans le monde des esprits, sa laideur n'était qu'une question de degré. « Il y a un endroit où je dois aller le plus rapidement possible._

_Il se recula, l'air menaçant, comme si elle l'avait frappé. _

_\- Vous devriez retourner d'où vous venez, Yubâba ne veut plus de vous dans la maison des bains._

_Il sursauta en replia sa tête, faisant apparaitre des bourrelets ondulant autour de son cou. L'expression peinée revint sur son visage._

_\- Où est votre maison ? N'avez-vous pas de famille ou d'amis ?_

_\- Non. » Il rentra son masque à l'intérieur de lui-même. La graisse gonflait autour du point de pression comme de la vase gluante. « Non ! Je suis seul… Je suis seul._

_Sen sentit un pincement au cœur qu'elle ne put définir, un écho en elle-même, mais elle l'oublia subitement quand le Kaonashi fit un pas en avant. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et se recula. Ce qu'avait dit les servantes, dans le couloir, lui revenait à l'esprit, et elle le vit soudainement comme un monstre. Un monstre capable de lui faire du mal. De la tuer. _

_\- Mais alors, que voulez-vous ?_

_\- Je veux Sen... » D'entre les bourrelets de la créature, apparut un œil peint et une touffe de cheveux. « Je veux Sen ! » Le masque émergea entièrement de la masse gluante. « Prends l'or ! Prends-le !_

_Une main plongea sur elle, portant d'énorme morceau du métal brillants. La chaire gliante se pressa contre son cou, son mensonge, et la surface froide comme la mort du métal contre ses lèvres._

_\- Est-ce que tu vas me manger ? » Demanda-t-elle_

_\- Prends-le ! » Comme des faux, les droits se courbèrent et emprisonnèrent sa tête dans un prise visqueuse. Une horrible odeur de putréfaction envahis son nez..._

§

… Et se réveilla en sueur quatre ans plus tard dans son lit avec la vision cataclysmique du monstre gravé sur sa rétine. Il lui était arrivée de revivre cette scène dans ses rêves, mais jamais aussi intensément.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, dévastée, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines comme si elle venait réellement de courir pour sauver sa vie, et son souffle était court, incapable de se reprendre. Un cauchemar. C'était juste un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle se redressa, haletante, et s'assis sur le bord de son lit, face à sa fenêtre, et essaya de respirer lentement pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. La lune ne perçait pas au travers d'une couche de nuages opaques qui colmatait le ciel, et sa chambre avait cette lueur irréelle qu'on perçoit seulement quand nos yeux ont été plongé dans le noir pendant des heures.

_\- ...soit très gentille avec lui et suce-lui tout l'or que tu peux..._

\- _Je veux Sen !_

Elle frissonna. Des brides de son rêves la hantait encore, avec une nouvelle signification derrière les mots. Ils avaient tous été au courant, sauf elle, depuis le début. Peut-être que Lin ne lui en avait pas parlé car elle la jugeait trop jeune pour le faire ? Peut-être qu'elle n'y avait-t-elle tout simplement pas pensé ?

Elle comprenait mieux certaines choses maintenant. Pourquoi certaines femmes l'avait regardé avec stupéfaction quand elle s'était livrée d'elle-même, par exemple. Des détails qui n'avaient eut aucune importance sur le moment, mais qui la frappait à présent avec une netteté terrifiante. Dire qu'elle avait permis à un tel être de s'approcher d'elle. De rentrer dans sa maison ! Elle serra les bras autour d'elle tandis que une sueur froide glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle comprenait mieux son obstination, à présent…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait prévenue. Depuis le début, il lui avait semblé hésitant, près à partir à toute vitesse, s'éloigner d'elle dès qu'il voyait qu'il la gênait. Il s'était même enfuit quand il l'avait touché pour la rassurer et qu'il avait cru qu'il la dérangeait. Sans parler de sa réaction quand elle avait commencé à le presser sur le sujet de ce qu'il avait fait il y a quatre ans…

Plus elle revivait les derniers jours, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas seulement prendre en compte les évènements qui s'était déroulés à Aburaya. Il portait clairement la culpabilité de ses actes, et chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne s'en souvenait que plus cruellement. Il avait changé, il avait apprit.

Mais c'est toujours la même personne qui a essayée de payer pour ta virginité, regrets ou pas, lui murmura une voix sournoise dans son esprit. C'est lui qui t'a poursuivit dans tout Aburaya, et tu l'as littéralement vu vomir ses tripes. Comment croire que ce n'est pas un monstre horrifiant après tout ce qu'il a vécu ? C'est peut-être sa véritable nature, et il pourrait y retourner à tout moment. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pas une bonne idée du tout.

Mais il n'était justement pas dans son état normal, protesta une autre part d'elle. Il avait été seul pendant si longtemps, il ne savait rien du monde, et il portait en lui d'autres esprits qui le poussait à en vouloir toujours plus. Tu voyait bien comment il souffrait. Tu le voyait sur son masque quand il te parlais. Tu le lisais dans ses yeux. Quand il t'as saisit pour te forcer à prendre l'or, tu as comprit qu'il était terriblement malade, malade de toute cette nourriture qu'il ne cessait de se forcer à manger, comme Haku quand il avait avalé le sceau et la malédiction qui allait avec. C'est pour cela que tu lui as donné le médicament de l'esprit de la rivière alors que tu l'avais prévu pour tes parents.

Et il avait recraché les employés qui l'influençait dans le mauvais sens. Et après, elle avait découvert un être très différent, timide, serviable, docile. Il n'avait plus de raison de faire peur. Quand il était rentré dans les bains, il avait été comme un enfant, ignorant de tout, des règles, ne cherchant qu'à se rapprocher d'elle parce qu'elle l'intriguait. Ce n'était qu'en contacte avec la perversion qui se tapissait dans les replis les plus noirs des êtres que cela avait mal tourné.

Elle saisit une mèche entre ses cheveux et la fit tourner entre la pulpe de ses doigts. Oui, c'était ainsi qu'il fallait le regarder. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait pas montré une seule fois un comportement qui aurait pu ressembler à celui de ce jour fatal, il y a quatre ans.

Elle n'avait pas de raison de le craindre.

Cette conclusion la soulagea immensément, ce qui la surprit, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait un poids sur la poitrine. Elle sourit, amusée. Elle s'était déjà attachée à l'esprit plus que ce qu'une simple révélation pouvait détruire, elle qui, comme ses parents, avait du mal à faire des liens. C'était comme avec Lin quand elle l'avait prit sous son aile. Cela avait juste fait tilt, et puis c'était bon.

Lin… Il faudrait qu'elle lui rende visite un jour. Est-ce qu'elle aussi devait coucher avec des esprits pour quelques pièces ? Chihiro ne l'espérait pas.

Mais pour le moment, elle avait d'autre priorités en tête. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Kao, et vite, pour lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait, qu'elle comprenait tout maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une façon de neutraliser Kohaku en le maintenant loin du sceau.

L'urgence de la situation s'imposa lentement.

Où pouvait bien être Kao ?

§

{**Si je devais désigner un seul chapitre, parmi tous les chapitres de cette histoire, que j'appellerais réellement fastidieux, ce serait celui-là. Passer son temps en flash-back sur le film et en réflexions sur le présent… J'ai aussi largement cédé à mon péché mignon : la description, surtout sur les souvenirs. **

**Mais c'était important. J'ai interprété dans le film que Kao devait ressentir des sentiments forts envers Chihiro, mais je ne voulais pas avoir un KaChi qui fermais simplement les yeux sur les agissements de notre esprit en noir, choisissant la solution de facilité. Ce chapitre, c'est en quelque sort la purification définitive de son nom. Maintenant, il n'a plus rien à se faire pardonner, et c'est tant mieux. **

**Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre longtemps pour quelque chose qui ne va pas forcément satisfaire tout le monde. Peut-être que si Chihiro lui avait mit une claque avant de lui tenir quitte, cela aurait été plus amusant, mais je tenais aussi à présenter un cheminement intérieur. C'est une Hurt/Comfort, après tout. **

**En espérant vous revoir la prochaine fois,**

**_Clayem_.**}


	9. Cour

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affiliée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de s'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{**Les flash-back du chapitre dernier m'ont décidé à introduire deux autres personnages du film dans ce chapitre ****qui étaient quand même sur les **_**startings**__**blocs**_** depuis un moment****.**}

Chapitre 9 – Cour

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le grand miroir de l'entrée, pencha la tête sur le côté, et essuya de la poussière imaginaire de son uniforme. Elle essayait vraiment d'ignorer qu'elle tremblait d'angoisse.

Un dragon à la recherche du sceau que portait Kao était en ville, elle en était absolument certaine à présent. Ce dragon avait déjà blessé, voir tué, une puissante sorcière pour arriver à ses fins, et sûrement qu'il n'hésitera pas à user une seconde fois de la violence avant d'être neutralisé. Elle ignorait où il pouvait bien se trouver, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il se fut éloigné.

La situation avec Kohaku avait été supportable hier soir, lorsque l'apprentit de Zeniba se trouvait près d'elle. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été totalement en sécurité, mais il s'était trouvé près d'elle. Jusqu'à hier soir, elle avait eut l'illusion qu'elle aurait été capable de faire une différence si un imprévu se présentait.

Maintenant, elle ne trouvait plus Kao. Nulle part. Il n'était pas dans la maison ou le jardin. S'armant de courage malgré les nuages menaçants, elle s'était même aventurée jusqu'à la cabane, seulement pour la trouver vide.

Elle était revenue avec une terreur sourde au ventre.

Pourtant, presque rien n'avais changé. Que Kao se cache ici ou ailleurs, il avait la même chance de se faire découvert et attaquer. Elle avait seulement cessé d'être avec lui, elle avait juste cessé d'avoir de ces nouvelles, et cela plombait son moral. Lorsqu'il avait avoué son... ancien projet, elle avait été terrifié au point de vouloir le voir disparaitre de sa vue. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé, c'était que cette envie avait été très théorique. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un instant cette inquiétude lourde qui pesait sur elle à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle n'avait pas imaginé cette sensation de vide. Presque sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Kao s'était fondu autour d'elle, une présence rassurante qui la protégeait. Elle se souvenait de hier, quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux dehors, elle en train de travailler, lui simplement assis ou en train de tresser des herbes ensembles.

Près de lui, elle se sentait apaisée. Il nourrissait une part d'elle qui n'avait été que trop longtemps affamée par sa simple présence, et maintenant, il était partit et tout ce qui lui restait était l'angoisse.

Elle était supposée aller à l'école comme si de rien était. Rien qu'à cette idée, ses doigts moites s'entortillaient nerveusement le long de sa boutonnière et elle avait envie de renoncer, d'enfoncer la tête dans ses couverture et faire comme si tous ses soucis n'existaient plus.

Non, pas dans une couverture. Elle avait envie d'enfoncer sa tête dans la fermeté rassurante d'un certain esprit. Elle avait envie de le sentir là, avec elle. Plus les secondes s'échappaient sournoisement, plus elle se rendait compte à quel point elle s'était attachée à lui en seulement trois jours.

Elle secoua sa tête et les noires pensées qu'elle contenait. Il ne fallait pas se morfondre. Elle devait marcher droit, la tête haute, la mine ferme. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de traverser sa routine comme si de rien n'était après tout, alors autant le faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait bien supporté le vide autour d'elle pendant une vie entière, elle pouvait le faire de nouveau s'il le fallait.

Elle ramassa son sac d'école, le jeta par-dessus son épaule dans un style qu'elle voulait décontracté, avant de passer la porte sans même un au revoir. Elle ne savait que trop bien que personne ne lui répondrait de toute façon. Le seul être qui le ferait s'était enfui en courant de sa chambre il y avait moins de douze heures et plus d'une éternité auparavant.

Peut-être… Peut-être qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais.

§

Chihiro n'était pas de nature pessimiste. Vraiment pas. Elle avait peut-être reçue moins qu'une autre dans la vie, mais elle ne se laissait pas démoraliser pour autant. Sans doute que sa volonté de voir le verre à moitié plein était un peu forcé, mais elle savait reconnaître une mauvaise journée quand elle en voyait une.

Elle n'avait jamais autant échoué face à un test de maths. Pas besoin de voir la correction pour le savoir. Peu importe combien de temps elle avait passé à se concentrer, elle n'avait jamais éloigné ses pensées des parages d'un certain masque blanc. Le moindre détail invoquait son souvenir plus sûrement que s'il s'était dressé en travers de son chemin, comme si sa mémoire voulait forcer l'univers à le matérialiser près d'elle.

Piégée dans sa salle de classe, piégée par ses horaires et ses obligations, piégée par les attentes de la société, elle ne pouvait pas arracher son regard de la lente marche des aiguilles de l'horloge. Leur imperceptible progression cachait en réalité la pire des torture. À l'avenir, elle aurait plus de compassion envers tout ceux qui n'attendaient que se sortir de cet pièce.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait été à deux doigt de se lever, de tirer la langue au professeur et de se ruer vers un espace, n'importe lequel, qui se trouvait à l'air libre. La seule chose qui l'avait maintenue assise était de savoir que ce serait une agitation digne d'une mouche prisonnière d'une toile d'araignée. Elle ne saurait même pas où commencer à chercher. Et il était inutile de commencer à se poser des questions toutes faites, comme 'où me cacherais-je si j'étais un esprit', puisqu'elle avait interagit avec ces derniers exactement six jours dans sa vie et les avait ignoré de son mieux tout le reste du temps où elle avait été capable de les voir.

La cloche du midi fut pour elle un ressort qui la fit sauter sur ses pieds. Elle avait besoin d'air frais, de marcher, et d'être seule avec ses pensées. Rapidement, elle dépêtra son bento depuis les tréfonds de son sac, et, profitant du fait qu'Ayumi n'était pas en train de la regarder – elle échangeait quelques mots avec Yui –, Chihiro s'esquiva sans demander son reste. Elle se sentait comme une voleuse de rouge à lèvre qui s'esquivait du supermarché qu'elle avait prit pour cible, mais elle poussa de côté ce sentiment.

Elle sortit dans la cour de son collège, légèrement hésitante. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa scolarité, les fois où elle avait mangé dehors se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire était de prendre la place attribuée de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se décida finalement à s'adosser contre un mur, directement assise par terre malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas une grande adepte du bitume. L'endroit avait deux avantages : personne ne l'occupait et elle ne serait pas visible depuis les fenêtre de sa classe. Le mur était dur et froid contre son dos, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir la boite contenant son repas et d'y plonger timidement des baguettes.

Tandis qu'elle avalait passivement sa nourriture, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, rejouant encore et encore ses inquiétudes comme un disque rayé répétant toujours les trois même mots : où est-il ? Elle repassa, en vain, tous les endroits où il pourrait se cacher, mais il n'étaient pas nombreux et elle les avaient tous déjà visité. Il fallait dire qu'à part pour sa maison et la cabane à outil de son jardin, il n'y avait pas un grand choix d'endroits où elle avait vue l'esprit. Peut-être que le chemin creux qui menait à Aburaya ? Elle aurait besoin d'aller vérifier plus tard, alors. Peut-être en faisant comme la dernière fois qu'elle y était venu, en descendant un arrêt avant quand elle prenait le bus pour rentrer de l'école, même si elle serait sans doute embêtée avec ses affaires et son uniforme.

Elle était en train de gober un morceau de thon cru quand elle perçu un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Machinalement, elle tourna la tête dans la direction donnée, seulement pour apercevoir une chatte tricolore assis à deux pas. L'animal ne semblait pas effrayé, mais il gardait ses distance tout en l'observant de son regard perçant. Chihiro, quand à elle, ne put que lui rendre un regard ébahis.

C'était la gardienne du café qu'elle avait visité hier avec Ayumi. Elle reconnaissait les deux queues et la fourrure blanche, brune et noire du chat-esprit. Le fait qu'elle se trouvait là était déjà assez impressionnant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'étonnement provoqué par le petit être qui s'était perché entre ses deux oreilles.

Les deux petits êtres, pour être plus précis.

\- Chu ! » S'écria un Bou sous sa forme de rongeur, visiblement ravis de voir Chihiro. L'oiseau-moucheron prit son envol, emportant la souris vers la jeune fille. Elle tendis les mains et la recueillir dans ses paumes comme une automate. Toutes sa rumination venait d'être littéralement éjecté jusqu'au cadet de ses soucis par leur apparition tellement elle était choquée.

La petit boule de poiles se nicha dans les main de la jeune fille, diffusant une chaleur vivante comme pour prouver que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Surement intrigué par le manque de réaction de son amie, il posa ses petite pattes sur ses pouces et leva son petit museau rebondi vers elle. Ses moustaches aussi fines que des fils de toile d'araignée vibrèrent et son museau de plissa. Même Yuba-bird, qui habituellement n'était pas le summum de l'expressivité, semblait perplexe.

Chihiro leva les yeux vers la chatte, qui s'était levée et qui semblait près à repartir, mais qui croisa tout de même son regard. La gardienne ferma brièvement les yeux et inclina la tête pour saluer l'humaine et, toujours en auto-pilote, cette dernière lui rendit son geste. Dès que cela fut fait, l'animal s'élança souplement, ses muscles fermes roulant élégamment sous sa fourrure brillante. D'un seul élan, elle traversa la cour, sauta sur le mur d'en face et disparut de l'autre côté.

\- Chu ? » Questionna Bou en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Chihiro reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Elle était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne se souciait même plus de qui pouvait la voir ou l'entendre parler à un esprit invisible.

Il plissa encore son museau plusieurs fois, avant regarder autour de lui et de se décider finalement à pointer le sol au Yuba-bird. Ce dernier vit vrombir ses ailes avec un bourdonnement de moustique pour soulever son petit maître et le déposer à l'endroit désigné. Le rongeur enfla soudainement à une vitesse presque trop rapide pour l'œil, et Chihiro, surprise, du prendre quelque secondes pour enregistrer sa nouvelle apparence.

Le bébé de deux mètres habillé simplement de ce qui semblait être une couverture de pique-nique rouge n'était plus. À la place se trouvait ce qui ne pouvait que être décrit comme un petit garçon d'un mètre et demi. Habillé d'une salopette rouge qui couvrait un haut blanc à manche courte, joufflu, sa tête semblait bien trop grande pour son corps, exactement comme sa mère. Dans son visage gras, ses petits yeux brillaient de malice et son immense sourire révélait des dents blanches et qui se chevauchaient un peu.

\- Bonjour Sen ! » S'écria-t-il, ravis.

\- B-bonjour, Bou. » Elle dit ensuite la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête en voyant son vieil ami. « Tu as… rapetissé.

Son sourire se fit encore plus large, et elle comprit que ce qu'elle venait de dire passait pour un compliment.

\- Sen, trouve Haku ! » Ordonna soudainement l'enfant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut trouver Haku, Mama est vraiment fâché avec lui. » Bou posa ses mains potelées sur ses hanche et prit cet air sérieux qu'il avait affiché quand il lui avait demandé de jouer avec lui, il y a quatre ans. C'était bel et bien le même esprit qui se tenait devant elle. Il n'y avait que lui pour exiger les choses de cette manière. « Chihiro, où est Haku ?

Chihiro était encore en train d'enregistrer l'information qu'il venait de lui lancer à la figure. Yubâba en voulait au dragon ? Cela la dérangeait un peu. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit que Kohaku était resté au service de la sorcière malgré le fait qu'il avait promis qu'il le quitterait, il avait acquis auprès de la jeune fille une image d'élève modèle dévoué à sa maitresse. Ce que venait de dire Bou jetait une partie de cette représentation à terre, et avec cela certaines conclusions qu'elle avait déduit du peu d'information qu'elle possédait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ta maman est fâché avec lui ?

\- Il a cassé plein de trucs, » expliqua Bou du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son vocabulaire limité. L'oiseau-mouche perché sur son épaule hocha du bec pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire. « Et il est partit après, donc Mama le chercher partout.

Ce pouvait-il que Kohaku ait trahis la confiance de sa maitresse ? Ce pourrait-il même qu'il ait attaqué Zeniba de son propre chef ? Cela ne serait pas improbable. Elle avait cru qu'il obéissait aux ordres de Yubâba parce que Kao le lui avait dit, malgré le fait que le dragon avait déjà fait main basse sur sceau sans demander l'avi de personne par le passé.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle devait avoir l'air de fixer le vide, et baissa les yeux. Il lui vint à l'esprit que, du fait qu'il ne devait pas visiter le monde des humains souvent (en tout cas, Yubâba s'y opposerait), Bou ne devait pas être habitué à être invisible

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer plus tard ? Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment maintenant... » Chuchota-t-elle timidement.

\- Quoi ? » Le petit sorcier s'avança vers elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Qu'est ce que tu chuchotes, Sen ?

\- C'est que… » Elle osa une regard aux alentours pour voir si personne ne la regardait, mais tous les autres élèves de l'école semblaient pris dans leur propre conversations. « Les autres ne te voient pas et ne t'entendent pas. Si on me voit parler toute seule, on va me prendre pour une folle.

\- Mais tu n'es pas folle ! » Bou fit la moue. « Tu parles avec moi.

\- Les autres vont le penser.

L'enfant géant fit une pause, comme si il venait d'être confronté à une nouvelle notion, et se plongea dans une réflexion intense. Chihiro baissa les yeux sur son repas et fit de son mieux pour faire comme s'il n'était pas là tout en essayant de ne pas se montrer irrespectueuse. Mille questions lui brulait l'intérieur des lèvres, prêtes à s'envoler dès qu'elle ouvrirait la bouche.

\- Alors on doit trouver un endroit où il n'y a personne, » annonça fièrement Bou quelque secondes plus tard, comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

Elle considéra la question un moment. Sa première pensée fut les toilettes, mais amener le petit garçon dans celles des filles ne semblait pas très délicat. Elle repoussa d'office la possibilité de rentrer elle-même dans les toilettes des garçons. Il fallait donc trouver un autre endroit, quelque part où ils pouvaient tous les deux rentrer et où elle était sûre de ne pas être dérangée… ce qui n'était pas donné.

C'est alors qu'un plan s'imposa à son esprit. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais osé y penser, et encore moins le considérer, mais la situation était critique. Si elle obtenait des informations relatives à ce qui s'était vraiment passé, peut-être pouvait-elle alors avoir une meilleure emprise sur la situation.

\- Suis-moi, » ordonna-t-elle à Bou, avant de fermer son bento, de se lever et de partir en direction de la classe. Juste avant qu'elle ne passe dans l'entré de l'école, elle entendit un bourdonnement aigu et sentit le poids d'un certain rongeur sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'elle vit Ayumi au travers de la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir, elle prit un moment pour respirer et se mettre en situation. Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait jouer ce rôle. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle ignorait les esprits chaque jours et elle s'en était tirée admirablement bien. Elle pouvait bien tromper sa meilleure amie cinq minutes.

Elle penserait au conséquence plus tard.

Elle s'approcha lentement d'Ayumi en prenant un air faible, qu'elle espérait maladif.

\- Mi-chan ? » Dit-elle

L'interpellée se retourna presque immédiatement. La noiraude lui adressa un immense sourire joyeux.

\- Chi-san, tu es resté long au toilettes, dit donc !

Chihiro regarda son amie dans les yeux, dans ses grands yeux bruns, et y lut la joie. Elle était vraiment heureuse de la revoir, c'était irréfutable. La brune ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée qu'elle allait lui mentir.

\- Je… Je me sens pas très bien. Je crois que je vais rentrer. Est-ce que tu pourras le dire au professeur ?

Si sa mère découvrait qu'elle séchait, elle allait être dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Mais il y avait bien plus de son confort en jeu.

§

Elle poussa la poignée vers le bas et poussa, ma la porte resta inerte.

Fermée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela.

Chihiro resta deux seconde en pause, à réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Elle était rentrée chez elle sans problème après avoir récupéré son sac d'école. Pendant un instant, elle avait hésité à aller faire un tour au chemin afin de vois si Kao s'y cachait, mais elle avait repoussé cela à plus tard, quand elle aurait posé son sac à la maison et entendu l'histoire de Bou.

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait coincée devant chez elle, elle se sentait un peu stupide. Elle avait eu l'intention de profiter de la discrétion de sa chambre pour discuter avec le rongeur qui était encore perché sur son épaule, mais cela se révélait maintenant impossible. Et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur l'espoir que la porte vitré donnant sur le jardin fut ouverte, puisqu'elle savait que sa mère n'oubliait _jamais_ ce genre de détails. Pour une femme qui accordait une telle importance à tout ce qui était matériel, se faire cambrioler aurait été un désastre.

Chihiro soupira et descendit les marche devant l'entrée, avant de se glisser dans le jardin. Cela allait devoir suffire pour le moment.

\- Ici, on sera au calme, » annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un des banc de la table.

Pour toute réponse, Bou se souleva se son épaule et se posa sur le pavé, avant de reprendre sa forme véritable. La transformation arracha une question à la jeune fille.

\- Toi aussi, tu as appris la magie ?

\- Mama ne veux pas que je fasse de la magie, » annonça gravement l'enfant, avant de s'illuminer. « Mais Tata m'a apprit comment me transformer !

\- Oh, d'accords… » Apparament, Zeniba avait rendu visite à son neveux et avait fait plus ample connaissance avec lui.

\- Est ce qu'on peut aller chercher Haku maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas où il est, » répondit Chihiro. Elle se rendit soudainement compte que si Kohaku passait par là, il verrait parfaitement qu'elle percevait la présence des esprits. Pas très rassurée, elle regarda autour d'elle au cas où, avant de se lever et de traverser les herbes hautes jusqu'à la cabane du jardin. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un grincement (bien sûr que sa mère se fichait de la tondeuse à gazon, ils ne jardinaient jamais) avant de se tourner vers Bou. « Il faut qu'on parle, mais à là où on ne nous verra vraiment pas.

Le fils de Yubâba, la richissime sorcière, contempla un moment l'abri presque abandonné, avant de plisser dédaigneusement du nez (il avait quelque chose d'un rongeur quand il faisait cette tête).

\- C'est moche, » déclara-t-il.

\- Mais on a pas le choix. Je t'explique une fois dedans.

Le garçon la passa en se mettant de profil pour passer dans l'embrasure de la porte, avant de se laisser tomber d'un seul mouvement sur le banc et de regarder autour de lui avec dégout. Chihiro se souvint que sa mère l'avait confiné dans sa chambre en ancrant en lui une profonde peur des microbes, et se demanda s'il était en train d'y penser

\- Bon. » Elle referma le battant derrière elle, en veillant toutefois à le laisser entrouvert. « Par où est-ce qu'on commence ?

Il tourna vers elle un regard accusateur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sais pas où est Haku ? Je croyais que vous étiez amoureux ?

Elle se figea quand elle entendit cela. C'est vrai que, même s'il était un petit rongeur à l'époque, il avait été présent pendant toute son voyage pour rendre visite à Zeniba, et même au retour. Personne n'avait été mieux renseigné que lui a propos des sentiments que Chihiro et Kohaku avait partagés… Mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Son cœur se serra et elle baissa un instant les yeux, avant de se reprendre. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher… Même si elle regrettait son innocence passé.

\- Non, je ne suis plus amoureuse de Kohaku.

\- Mais alors, » demanda spontanément le garçon, « de qui es-tu amoureuse maintenant ?

Elle fut si surprise par cette question qu'elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et pesa même la question sérieusement. Amoureuse ? Elle ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse, non ? Et même si elle l'était, de qui ? Il n'y avait pas de garçon intéressant autour d'elle en ce moment. Trop occupée par la promesse de Kohaku, elle n'avait jamais regardé autour pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Une image de Kao passa dans un flash. Elle sentit son coeur sauter jusqu'à sa glotte à cette idée. Amoureuse de l'esprit ? Elle ? Elle le saurait si c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître l'amour quand elle le sentait, elle l'avait déjà ressentit.

Non ?

Alors pourquoi avait-elle pensé à lui ?

\- Je n'aime personne pour le moment, » affirma-t-elle. Curieusement, sa voix ne semblait pas très assurée, mais ce n'était pas cela qui comptait, c'était qu'elle avait dit la vérité.

Non ?

\- Oh… Comme Mama, » compléta silencieusement Bou.

\- Oui.

Un ange passa.

\- Dis, Bou, qu'est ce qui s'est passé à Aburaya ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherche Kohaku ?

\- Il a passé plein de truc chez Mama, et elle a dit qu'il lui avait volé ses secrets, puis il est parti. Elle le cherche partout, et moi aussi je voulais aider Mama, alors je suis venu ! » Il adressa un large sourire à Chihiro, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre… même si elle savait qu'elle aussi ne pouvait faire grand-chose.

Quoique… si Yubâba voulait aussi trouver Kohaku, elle pouvait leur donner un coup de main. Oui, ce serait une très bonne chose. La gérante ne n'avait pas forcément un comportement exemplaire en toute circonstances, mais si quelqu'un connaissait Kohaku et avait les pouvoirs nécessaires pour l'arrêter, c'était elle.

\- Bou… pourrais-tu retourner voir ta mère pour lui dire que Kohaku est dans le monde des humains ?

§

{**Je voudrais remercier encore une fois tout ceux qui m'on laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre. Positif ou non, je suis toujours ravie de recevoir votre avi, et j'espère pouvoir continuer avec une histoire à la hauteur de vos attentes et de vos exigences.**

**Je m'étais promis que je finirais ce chapitre rapidement avant de partir en vacances, mais j'ai ****prise dans mes préparations… À deux cents mot de la fin. Cela montre à quel point je n'avais pas de temps. **

**Je voulais introduire Bou depuis un moment déjà, et à plusieurs reprises cela est passé à deux doigts. Par exemple, pour le chapitre avec le café, c'était soit lui, soit Kohaku qui apparaissait. Dans ce cas, le choix n'était pas très compliqué, mais j'ai quand même hésité.**

**Aussi, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que l'on verra la gardienne du café à chat. Donc oui, c'est un Oc, mais elle a un rôle très mineur à jouer et elle est justifié.**

**En espérant vous revoir la prochaine fois, **

_**Clayem**_}


	10. Salon

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affiliée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de s'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{**Je vais vous l'avouer : j'ai ****hâte**** d'en avoir finit avec cette fanfiction… Surtout parce que j'ai des tas d'autres projets et je suis décidé à en commencer aucun avant d'avoir finit celui-là.**}

Chapitre 10 – Salon

\- Aller voir Mama? » Il digéra l'information pendant quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête. « Oui, je vais le faire. Je vais aller voir Mama ! Comme cela, Haku sera puni.

Même s'il ne voulait pas provoquer cela avec ses mots, Bou fit douter Chihiro. Et si cela n'était pas la bonne solution ? Yubâba ne risquerait-elle pas de subir le même sort que sa sœur? Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

\- Bou, il faut que tu lui dise qu'elle doit faire très attention. Kaonashi m'a dit que Kohaku à combattu Zeniba et qu'il l'a battu, avant de venir dans le monde des humains. C'est…

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, une grande ombre se profila dans l'encadrement, et le coeur de Chihiro s'arrêta de battre pour une fraction de secondes lorsqu'elle reconnu le nouveau venu.

Celle d'après, elle lui sautait au cou sans même réfléchir.

\- Kao !

Sous la force de l'impact, l'esprit du reculer de deux pas mais ne tomba pas, avant de se tenir tout droit sans bouger, comme foudroyé par un éclair. Elle se trouva donc suspendue par les bras à son cou comme un chiffon accroché à une ligne pour sécher, et eut tout le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait _sauté __dessus_. Elle le lâcha soudainement et se recula, mortellement embrassé.

Même si elle était vraiment heureuse de le revoir vivant.

Malgré sa honte, elle prit la peine de le regarder de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait se porter comme un charme, sans la moindre égratignure, du moins à première vue. Elle avait apprit que le contour sombre qui rendait sa silhouette si rectangulaire était loin d'être sa peau, et elle ne savait même pas ce qui se cachait dessous lorsqu'il était en bonne santé. Un flash de peur la traversa. Et s'il avait une blessure béante là-dessous ? Le genre de plaie par laquelle s'échappe une tonne de sang et qui peut se révéler mortelle ?

Elle n'eut le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. Sans un mot, l'esprit lui attrapa les épaules et la tira vers l'avant précipitamment. Elle s'emmêla dans ses pieds, faillit perdre sa chaussure et trébucher, mais se rattrapa… contre la poitrine de l'esprit. Son premier instinct fut de fuir, mais il la maintenait fermement. Elle sentit son coeur s'envoler avec un grand froufrou de battements frénétiques. Est ce que… pas hasard… il était en train de lui faire un câlin ?

Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'au oreilles.

\- S'il-te-plait… ne fait pas de bruit, ne bouge pas, » murmura une voix quelque part juste au-dessus d'elle. Malgré le ton ténu, elle sentait l'urgence dans sa voix et hocha la tête légèrement.

Un bourdonnement suivit d'un poids sur son épaule lui indiqua que Bou, transformé de nouveau en souris, s'y était posé, mais elle y fit à peine attention. Contre son nez était pressé un tissu brut qui ressemblait à du jeans d'après la texture, et dessus, même si elle n'émettait aucune chaleur, un torse qui se soulevait pesamment comme après un sprint. Son odeur envahis son nez, un parfum qui rappelait vaguement celui de la maison de Zeniba, mais aussi la sienne. Elle avait ramené ses mains contre sa poitrine dans un geste instinctif pour mettre une barrière entre eux, mais le dos de ses phalanges le touchait, de sorte qu'il n'y avait entre eux qu'une largeur de bras tout au plus.

Et elle en était terriblement consciente.

Elle sentit un accès de timidité l'envahir, et remercia le ciel qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage en cet instant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait au juste, mais elle devinait déjà que ce n'était pas pour célébrer leur retrouvailles qu'ils la serrait ainsi contre lui.

Elle tourna lentement la tête pour regarder autour d'elle, et vit son jardin. Elle croisa les petits yeux noirs de Bou et y lut de la curiosité, mais elle n'avait pas plus de réponses que lui. Kao la tenait toujours par l'épaule, ses larges mains fraîches englobant même une partie de son omoplate de leurs longs doigts. La poitrine contre laquelle elle avait été plaquée avait beau être drapée de noir, elle savait que ce n'était pas la couche extérieure, au travers de laquelle elle serait passée. Mais alors, où se trouvait l'obscurité qui drapait habituellement l'esprit ?

Une mèche de cheveux lui frôla la joue, et elle sut que ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle sentit le regard de Kao sur le sommet de la tête avec une telle intensité que cela envoya un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale, de haut en bas. Cette fois, elle était véritablement paralysé.

Pourtant, la situation n'avait pas finit de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Quelque chose se posa soudainement sur la cabane derrière elle, la faisant grincer de toutes ses vielle planches. Quelque chose qui respirait pesamment, qui reniflait l'air, qui faisait crisser ses griffes contres les tuiles et taper ses pattes. Elle devinait les croc acérés contre lesquels folâtrait son souffle, muscles près à la broyer et, surtout, son envie de _sang_.

Kao lâcha ses épaules et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la protéger. En réponse, elle agrippa le tissus de son vêtement et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. À cette instant, la présence de l'esprit était la seule chose qui ne l'empêchait de perdre totalement les pédales et de s'enfuir en hurlant.

Le monstre s'agita, avant de feuler sèchement. La cabane grinça de chacun de ses clous, et Chihiro aperçu une trainée blanche au sommet de son champ de vision, juste avant qu'un grand coup de vent ne la frappe de plein fouet.

Kohaku.

Elle sentit ses genoux faiblir sous elle et serait tombée si elle ne s'était pas trouvée enserrée aussi étroitement.

Kohaku était passé à deux doigts d'eux, et ils avaient survécus par miracle.

Elle tremblait furieusement.

\- Pardon, » s'excusa Kao. « Pardon de l'avoir amené ici… Je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'a foncé dessus, et je n'avais pas eut le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais…

Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. L'adrénaline pulsait dans chacune de ses veines, ainsi qu'un immense soulagement. Kao était revenu, Kao était vivant. Après tant d'évènement qui avait chamboulé son équilibre intérieur en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se raccrochait désespérément à cette nouvelle.

Revenu vivant.

\- Pardon, » elle répondit. « Ne part pas.

Autour d'elle, le monde s'assombrit jusqu'à devenir noir comme de l'encre, et elle comprit soudainement que Kao l'avait caché sous son obscurité et était devenu invisible, la protégeant du dragon qui l'aurait invariablement aperçu sans cela. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait été capable de voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle sans qu'ils fussent repérés.

Malgré le fait qu'il était de nouveau visible, il ne la lâcha pourtant pas tout de suite. Un de ses bras se desserra et il posa sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire lever la tête. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Chihiro regarda dans les vrais yeux de Kao.

Il les avait noirs, comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'iris, sous de longs cils et des sourcils droits. Son nez était droit mais délicat, ses lèvres fines et couleur saumon clair. Il avait le visage ovale – non, en coeur, ses longs cheveux bruns s'avançaient en une petite pointe sur son front – et pâle.

Et il lui sourit timidement. Avant de détourner les yeux et de rougir.

\- C'est… c'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Zeniba voit mon visage, » marmonna-t-il. « Je te dois cela, après tout ce qui s'est passé à cause de moi.

Stupidement, tout ce que Chihiro trouva comme réponde fut « oh ». Elle le trouvait étrangement beau, une beauté sculpté, exotique, opposés aux standards habituels des blond aux yeux bleus mais hypnotisante. Depuis l'incident de la cuisine, elle savait qu'il avait l'air humain, mais maintenant qu'elle l'observait à loisir, elle trouvait qu'il n'en avait presque pas l'air. Quelque chose dans son visage le faisait pencher vers l'irréel, et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il détacha sa main de la joue de Chihiro et relâcha la pression de son bras sur son dos, avant de faire un pas en arrière. De nouveau, elle se trouva face à son masque lunaire, cette barrière entre eux. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait été dans ses bras – avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle l'avait presque oublié – et se mit à rougir furieusement. Ses parents avaient beau être orientés vers une culture plus européenne, elle restait une jeune fille japonaise élevé parmi des japonaise, et dans son pays, on ne se touchait pas aussi facilement – du moins pas sans conséquences.

\- Je suis contente que tu n'ai rien… » marmonna-t-elle. Elle faillit ajouter qu'elle avait été folle d'inquiétude, mais cela aurait été peut-être trop. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire penser qu'elle était totalement dépendante de lui – ce qui était un peu vrai, mais de là à l'avouer...

\- Moi aussi, » répondit-il. « Est-ce que… tu n'es plus fâchée avec moi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais je croyais que… que tu étais parti pour de bon. Que tu n'allais plus revenir du tout.

Il hésita un instant.

\- Je… Je suis désolé. J'aurais du partir loin de toi, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je te surveillais de loin, je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de me faire pardonner, je…. » il s'interrompit soudain, comme s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit.

Et il en avait trop dit. Le cœur de Chihiro battait à toute rompe, battait, battait, et elle aurait été bien en peine de dire pourquoi.

\- Chihiro, » claqua une voix féminine.

Le sang de l'interpellée se figea dans ses veines quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette enfilé dans un étroit tailleur vermillon, aux mains posé sur sa taille et posté à l'entré du jardin. Yûko Ogino rentrait clairement directement du travail et n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser.

Chihiro se souvint soudainement qu'elle était supposée être malade et se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles de la honte de son mensonge. Mais aurait-elle cru voir sa mère si vite ?

\- Ton professeur m'a appelé, » continua la nouvelle venue. « On rentre.

Elle fit alors volte-face et disparut au coin de la maison en direction de la porte d'entré. Avec un remerciement au ciel qu'elle ne pouvait voir ni Bou, qui se trouvait toujours perché sur son épaule, ni Kao, elle la suivit en enjambant les herbes folles.

Dès la seconde où elles se tirent côte à côte pendant que l'ainée des deux déverrouillait la porte, Chihiro sut que sa mère lui en voulait. Même si elles se parlaient rarement, la jeune fille la connaissait quand même depuis presque quinze ans, assez pour connaitre les bases de son langage corporel… et aussi pour déchiffrer l'atmosphère tendue comme avant un orage. La présence de Kao juste derrière elle n'arrangeait rien : cette bataille allait devoir être affrontée seule.

\- Vas t'allonger sur le canapé, » ordonna sa mère tandis qu'elles défaisaient leurs chaussures dans l'entrée.

Après avoir mis ses chaussons, Chihiro s'y dirigea docilement, mais se sentait trop tendue pour s'étendre. Kao suivit sans bruit, comme s'il était véritablement un fantôme, avant de s'approcher de la porte coulissante en verre et de regarder dehors tranquillement. Quelque part dans la cuisine, Yûko fouillait des tiroirs, probablement pour ramener un thermomètre et faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Chihiro en avait des sueurs froides. Devait-elle continuer le mensonge ? Avouer une partie de la vérité ? Tenter d'échapper à sa mère ?

Elle n'eut le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions. Soudainement, Kaonashi s'écarta de la porte d'un bond et couru vers elle. Elle se leva d'instinct, juste à temps pour qu'il puisse lui saisir le poignet et la tirer derrière lui sur quelques pas. Qu'y avait-il ?

Elle le sut une fraction de secondes plus tard, lorsque le vent ouvrit en grand la porte coulissante avec un grand claquement, et qu'une bourrasque les poussa à terre tous les deux, pêle-mêle.

Immédiatement, Kao se redressa et s'écarta à reculons, en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une incitation sous son souffle. Chihiro, quand à elle, suivit ses réflexes et roula derrière le canapé.

Puis une tornade rentra dans le salon.

La furie du vent ballotta un instant la jeune fille sans un grain de merci, comme une baffe, renversant des bibelots et faisant trembler les portes des armoires dans leurs gonds. Puis vint un feulement infernal suivit du sifflement de quelque chose qui claque dans l'air, et une queue blanche nimbée d'une touffe de poils bleus frappa Kao au visage avec une telle violence qu'il l'étendit de tout son long sur le sol. Chihiro poussa un cri, sans s'en rendre compte, et suivit la direction de sa panique qui lui dictait de fuir. Elle se retourna sur ses genoux et ses mains… Et son regard plongea au plus profond de deux yeux turquoises derrière un museau aux babines retroussées.

Elle se figea totalement, cessa de bouger, de respirer même, tandis que qu'une gueule pleine de crocs blancs et tranchants s'entrouvraient à quelques centimètres de son nez. Un feulement s'y glissa avec un bruit sec d'allumette que l'on casse.

_Clac !_ Un objet frappa soudainement le dragon, le projetant contre le dossier mou du canapé avec une telle violence qu'elle y rebondit. Cela tira Chihiro se sa transe, qui se recula à quatre pattes… mais elle resta bouche bée quand elle vit qui était venu à sa défense armée d'une chaise.

Kohaku dénuda ses crocs et, perché sur le sofa qu'il enserrait avec une telle force qu'il en perçait le revêtement puis grogna en direction de Yûko. Cette dernière ne perdit pas son temps en vain intimidation : elle fit effectuer à son arme improvisé un arc de cercle et lui aurait probablement cassé une dent s'il se s'était pas écarté au dernier moment.

Elle ne se laissa pas surprendre par son mouvement, et renouvela son assaut par-dessus. Cette fois, elle réussit à lui taper assez sévèrement, l'écrasant contre les coussins du canapé avec le dossier. Il s'en releva visiblement secoué, et se recula prudemment.

Yûko n'eut aucune pitié. Enjambant le sofa, elle le pourchassa en balançant sa chaise comme une batte, le forçant à perdre du terrain en titubant. Finalement, il abandonna la partie avec un ultime grognement dans la direction, avant de faire volte-face et de s'envoler par la porte laissé ouverte. Chihiro le vit voler sur quelques mètres, avant qu'il ne se prenne une maison en plein fouet avec un choc sourd. Il se redressa et tenta de nouveau sa chance, disparaissant hors de leur champ de vision.

Calmement, Yûko posa son arme et fit coulisser la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut de nouveau fermé en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de fermetures à clé et de mauvaise qualité. Puis elle ajusta de nouveau ses manchettes et tira la jupe de son tailleur vermillon pour qu'il soit parfaitement droit.

\- Saleté, » marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

C'est à se moment-là que Chihiro se rappela comment fermer sa bouche grande ouverte par l'étonnement le plus total.

§

Il trouva une prise sur le toit et se redressa un instant, en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Ses oreilles sifflaient, et c'était un miracle qu'il ne s'était pas évanouis en plein air. D'où l'importance de se reposer, se résolut-il.

Bon sang, pour une humaine, cette femme avait de la poigne. Occupé par autre chose, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir avant que ce ne soit trop tard, c'est-à-dire quand elle l'avait fauchée avec sa maudite chaise. Si elle l'avait forcé à l'humiliante retraite, ce n'était que grâce à ce premier coup, qui avait fait sonner une volée de cloche furieuse sous son crâne, et le coup suivant qui n'avait qu'empiré le phénomène. Il avait distinctement sentit ses dents trembler dans leur cavité et le choc lui remonter jusqu'au bout de la queue, et il ne s'en était relevé que titubant. Sinon, il l'aurait lacérée sans aucune hésitation.

Cela n'avait pas été le seul choc de l'après-midi. Le premier lui avait shooté un sceau plein d'adrénaline dans les veines lorsqu'il avait aperçu, enfin, ce maudit esprit en robe noire qui remontait une rue. Il s'était précipité en avant, mais Kaonashi l'avait esquivé de justesse et s'était enfuit. Il avait soudainement disparut en passant dans un jardin, et il l'avait poursuivit, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait perdu.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il avait échoué si près du but qui l'avait le plus marqué, mais le fait que ce jardin appartenait à la maison de Chihiro. Sur le moment, il avait pensé à une simple coïncidence, bien que l'endroit le mette mal à l'aise. Il s'était envolé et avait fait des tours autour du pâté de maison dans l'espoir de le revoir. Le perdre de nouveau l'avais rendu furieux.

Il s'était soudainement souvenu que Yubâba lui avait dit une fois que les Kaonashi ne pouvait entrer quelque part sans y être invité… et sa proie était rentrée dans un jardin. Il avait immédiatement fait demi-tour afin de regarder de plus près pour remarquer, _derrière_ la porte vitré, sa cible.

Il ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de s'échapper. Usant de sa magie du vent pour déverrouiller et ouvrir la porte à toute volée, il s'était rué dans la pièce. D'un coup, il renversa Kaonashi, quand un cri avait attiré son attention. Il s'était penché dans sa direction, seulement pour se trouver nez à nez avec Chihiro.

_Qui l'avait vu_.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Alors qu'il avait cru qu'elle ne remarquerait plus jamais les esprits, la voilà qui s'en montrait parfaitement capable. Sa première réaction avait été la colère, et il n'en démordait pas. Comment avait-elle osée faire semblant ? Comment avait-elle osé l'ignorer ? Alors qu'il s'était fait une joie de la revoir, elle, la fille qui avait réussit, l'espace d'un instant, à faire passer une étincelle d'espoir dans son cœur ?

Les humains, tous, étaient véritablement que des bêtes sans sentiments. Ceux qui avaient bouchés sa rivière, ceux qui l'avaient oubliés, tous, jusqu'à Chihiro. Un fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur le sceau – et il allait mettre la main sur le sceau dès qu'il aura retrouvé assez d'équilibre pour s'envoler – il allait déchainer sa puissance sur eux en premier. Il n'allait pas seulement faire émerger de nouveau la rivière Kohaku, il allait en faire le malheur de ses voisins. Il voyait déjà les crues terribles qu'il allait déverser sur toute la région, les courant rapides qui entrainerait tous les imprudents… Avec la puissance du sceau, il aurait le pouvoir de faire tout cela.

Mais trop absorbé par sa monté de colère, il avait oublié de faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, et cette erreur lui avait valu un coup parmi les plus magistrales qu'il avait connu. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de repenser à l'humiliation qui survint ensuite.

C'était d'abord pour trouver un moyen de renverser ce que les humains lui avait fait qu'il s'était mis en quête d'une magicienne capable de lui apprendre les arcanes de la magie. Il s'était d'abord rendu auprès de Zeniba, réputé très puissante, mais cette dernière avait refusé de le prendre sous son aile et l'avait orienté vers sa sœur jumelle à la place. Il était rentré à contrecœur au service de la maitresse d'Aburaya. Quelques temps plus tard, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Chihiro, il croyait encore à la bonté des humains, surtout qu'autrefois sa rivière avait été désigné comme sacrée par ceux qui habitaient autour d'elle et qu'il avait veillé sur ses adorateurs du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était par réflexe qu'il lui avait porté secours, et il avait laissé la fille rentrer dans son cœur sans s'en apercevoir.

Mais elle avait finit par repartir, et le temps avait effacé son souvenir petit à petit. Au contacte que l'aigreur de Yubâba et de la files d'esprits souillés par l'œuvre des hommes, il avait apprit à les mépriser et à ne voir en eux que des êtres saccageurs. Sa quête de puissance s'était transformé en quête de vengeance, et, loin du cœur de Chihiro, le sien s'était petit à petit remplit de colère.

Oh, ils leurs feraient payer tout ce qu'il avait subit. Tous. À commencer par Chihiro et son nouvel animal de compagnie.

§

Chihiro se tenait raide sur sa chaise, nerveuse comme pas deux tout en fixant sa mère qui préparait calmement le thé. Yûko mit de l'eau à chauffer, choisit soigneusement le thé – thé vert avec des arômes d'orange, le genre de chose qui sentait le micmac à un lieux à la ronde – et sortit trois tasses de thé.

Trois.

Tasses.

Chihiro se sentit défaillir.

Yûko ne vit rien de l'émoi de sa fille, et les aligna toutes les trois soigneusement, leur anse tournée dans la même direction, avant de croiser les bras et d'attendre que l'eau ait finit de chauffer. Comme la cafetière était du dernier modèle, cela ne mit pas très long, et la femme versa avec adresse l'eau dans les trois récipients avant de les disposer sur la table. Une devant Chihiro, une devant une chaise vide et la dernière devant elle. Puis elle s'installa sans faire grincer son siège sur le carrelage de la cuisine et croisa ses mains devant elle.

Sa fille fixa le thé fumant qui lui était destiné sans un mot. Elle n'osait lever les yeux vers sa mère, n'osait même pas bouger. L'immobilité fut maintenue pendant trois secondes, avant que Yûko n'ordonne d'une voix calme :

\- Vous allez rester debout très longtemps ?

Chihiro regarda autour d'elle, surprise, avant de remarquer que Kaonashi se tenait près de la porte de la cuisine. Il resta un instant immobile, puis hocha légèrement la tête, prit place devant la tasse restante, et elle sut qu'elle devait avoir l'air très pâle. Depuis combien de temps est ce que sa mère pouvait voir les esprits ?

D'après le sang-froid de la femme dans cette situation, cela devait être depuis un moment déjà. Comme si elle devinait les interrogations de sa fille, Yûko se tourna vers elle et lui adressa la parole.

\- La seule chose qui me rassure dans cette situation, c'est que si je suis folle, tu l'es autant que moi.

À cela, la jeune fille ne put que hocher la tête.

§

{**Cela fait un moment, je sais, et pour tout vous avouer, je n'ai pas d'excuse valable pour justifier ce retard, surtout que j'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite. **

**Donc ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que d'habitude, mais il y s'y est passé tellement de choses que je penses que cela est largement suffisant. J'espère plus n'avoir perdu personne en chemin, parce que je trouve qu'entre Kohaku et Yûko, cela fait un sacré rodéo…**

**En espérant vous revoir la prochaine fois,**

_**Clayem**_**.**}


	11. Cuisine

[Je ne suis pas la créatrice du Voyage de Chihiro, ni n'est affiliée à aucun de ses créateurs ou distributeurs. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production, autre que celui de m'améliorer et de m'amuser.]

§

{**Mon chiffre fétiche est le onze, cette fanfiction à onze chapitres. Je suis contente.**}

Chapitre 11 – Cuisine

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on ne peut plus se cacher, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique la situation.

C'était plus facilement réclamé que donné. Chihiro regarda Kao, et Kao le lui rendit avec un air impassible. Ou peut-être avait-il une expression, mais si oui elle ne se trouvait pas à la porté de ce que pouvait exprimer le masque. Il ne fut pas d'une grande aide, mais au moins donna le courage à la jeune fille de commencer son récit.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre arrivée ici il y a quatre ans ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle se rendit soudainement compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait avec un autre membre de sa famille. Avec un autre humain tout court, en fait.

\- Il... » la femme paru incertaine un court instant. « Il me semble que j'ai rêvé d'un endroit étrange. C'est… »Elle s'interrompit, incertaine. « Mais continue donc ton histoire.

\- En réalité, avec Papa, vous aviez été transformés en cochons par une sorcière après être rentré dans le monde des esprits – c'était un endroit qui s'appelait Aburaya. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Kao… Kaonashi, » corrigea-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le présentait pas correctement quand elle ne disait pas son nom entier.

\- C'est lui qui nous a transformé ? » Yûko le regarda d'un air méfiant.

\- Pas du tout ! C'est Yubâba. Et Yubâba est aussi l'ancienne maitresse de Kohaku… Le dragon qui nous a attaqué juste maintenant.

\- Et moi, si je peux me permettre d'interrompre, » intervint Kao, « je suis l'humble apprenti de la sœur jumelle de Yubâba, Zeniba-sensei. » Chihiro remarqua, amusée, qu'il avait retrouvé sa formulation excessive. Cela devait être le signe qu'il était intimidé.

\- C'est depuis ce moment là que je peux voir les esprits, » continua-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, » répondit sa mère.

Chihiro déglutit honteusement. Donc elle avait du se retrouver nez à nez avec Kao plusieurs fois… Le nombre de fois ou la jeune fille s'était félicité que ses parents ne pouvaient pas voir ses petites manigances ! Elle en aurait rit si elle n'en avait pas été aussi mortellement embarrassée.

\- Et… Papa ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre. Certaines fois, je jurerais que oui, mais j'attendais d'avoir une preuve véridique pour lancer le sujet.

L'ironie de la situation frappa soudainement Chihiro. S'ils avaient effectivement tous les trois acquis la capacité de voir les esprits lors de leurs séjours à Aburaya, cela voudrait dire qu'ils avaient passé quatre ans coincé dans le même problème alors qu'il aurait fallu ouvrir la bouche pour soudainement se retrouver en famille dans cette situation… Au lieu de cela, la peur d'être pris pour un fou leur avait cloué le bec.

\- Mais il y a des chances que, même s'il en était capable, » reprit sa mère d'un air légèrement amusé, « Akio serait assez buté pour ne pas le savoir. Il ne remarquerait même pas un mur de brique en travers du salon, à part si ce mur passe entre le canapé et la télévision ou entre la porte et le canapé.

\- Ça aurait été plus facile si on s'en était parlé tout de suite... » osa Chihiro du bout des lèvres.

\- Peut-être. Pourquoi est-ce que Kaonashi est ici ?

\- Et bien… Est-ce que tu veux raconter, Kao ?

\- J'en serait ravis, » accepta-t-il poliment. « Je vous ai déjà raconté que je suis l'apprenti de Zeniba-sensei, et cela depuis quatre ans déjà – en fait, depuis que vous avez quitté le monde des esprits. Tout allait bien, lorsque Kohaku nous a soudainement agressé et j'ai dû fuir. Par nécessité, je me suis donc caché dans le monde des humains et j'ai croisé Chihiro par hasard, qui m'a proposé son aide.

\- Ah oui ! » S'exclama soudainement Chihiro, avant de se tourner vers l'esprit. « Kao, j'ai appris par Bou que Kohaku a aussi saccagé la maison de Yubâba et qu'elle le cherche aussi. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle qui l'envoyait. Hein Bou ? » Elle se tourna vers son épaule.

Son épaule vide.

\- Bou ? » Appela-t-elle.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Pas de bourdonnement, pas de « chu », rien que le tic tac de l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Chihiro sentit un pressentiment lui piquer les côtes, et elle se leva à demi de sa chaise.

\- Bou ? Bou ! Tu te caches ?

Peut-être était-il tombé dans le salon, lorsqu'il y avait eut le grand coup de vent provoqué par la venue de Kohaku. Peut-être s'était-il assommé contre un mur et gisait maintenant oublié de tous. Rien qu'à la pensée qu'elle ai pu oublier son ami dans une telle situation la faisait frissonner d'horreur. Ce n'était qu'un enfant… Un enfant capable de lui casser le bras et de se transformer en souris, mais un enfant tout de même, presque un bébé.

Elle se leva complètement et se rua au salon, tout en continuant d'appeler son nom. Elle fit d'abord simplement le tour, avant de se mettre à genoux pour regarder sous les meubles, arracha les coussins du canapé, dérangea les décorations qui n'était pas tombées pour regarder derrière, passa la tête sous l'écran plat de la télévision, ouvrit les placards et la commode et commençait même à trainer cette dernière pour regarder derrière quand sa mère se décida à intervenir et lui attrapant les poignets et en la maintenant fermement en place.

\- Chihiro ! Calme-toi. Tu n'arriveras à rien comme cela, il faut que tu respires et que tu procèdes par étape. À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

_ C'est... » La jeune fille prit le temps d'avaler sa salive et de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer, avant de continuer. « Bou, c'était la souris sur mon épaule. Avec l'oiseau.

\- Bien, je vois qui c'est. Quand l'as-tu vue pour la dernière fois ?

\- Juste avant que Kohaku n'entre ici.

Elle aurait dû vérifier qu'il se trouvait encore avec juste après que le dragon s'était envolé. Il se perchait toujours sur son épaule, est-ce que cela ne faisait pas d'elle la responsable de sa sécurité ? Mais voilà, elle avait été occupé par d'autre choses, à savoir la question de sa mère, et n'avait pas songé ne serait-ce qu'un instant à son ami.

Est-ce que cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'égoïste ? Est-ce que cela la rendait coupable de toute la situation ?

\- Il ne peut pas aller bien loin, » en conclu Yûko. « Peut-être dans l'entrée ou le couloir. Il n'aurait pas de raisons de se cacher de toi, non ?

\- Non… Mais peut-être a-t-il peur de sortir de sa cachette ?

\- C'est probable.

\- Si vous voulez... » Kao hésitait encore à rentrer dans le salon, et s'en trouvait à la porte. « Je pourrais le trouver grâce à un sort… C'est quelque chose d'assez facile à réaliser…

\- Tu pourrais ? » Chihiro fit un pas vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir.

\- Oui… Oui, je pourrais, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Un peu.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Il hésita un moment, incertain, avant de tendre les deux mains en avant, paume tourné vers le haut.

\- Pose tes mains sur le miennes, » ordonna-t-il, « et imagine que tu m'envoie l'image de Bou. Il faudra que tu te concentre sur ton souvenir de lui et sur tes mains. D'accord ?

Chihiro hocha la tête. Sa mère s'approcha avec curiosité, mais resta silencieuse, tandis que sa fille obéissait à l'esprit et fermait les yeux pour visualiser la petite souris grise et le garçon joufflu qu'elle connaissait. Elle sentit des picotements sur le dos de sa main au début, puis plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que Kao se mette à murmurer quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait à une incantation en une langue étrange.

Pendant un instant, elle cru sentir les larges mains de l'esprit se réchauffer sensiblement, mais elle n'en était pas très sûre. De toute façon, elle devait se concentrer sur sa tâche si elle voulait donner un coup de main à Kao – et elle voulait l'aider de tout son cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, Kao s'arrêta soudainement de réciter son sortilège – elle s'était rendu compte, en faisant attention, qu'il répétait une série de syllabes encore et encore – et annonça :

\- Il est pleine forme, mais il est effrayé et il s'éloigne de plus en plus d'ici. Je sens un peu son esprit. Il semble obsédé par quelque chose, comme s'il poursuivait un but précis, mais je serais bien en peine de dire ce que c'est… En tout cas, il ne me semble pas en danger.

Chihiro sentit un poids sur ses épaules se faire échanger contre un autre. Elle était rassurée qu'il ne soit pas blessé, assommé ou perdu, mais rien ne garantissait que la situation reste telle quelle. Il pouvait parfaitement se faire attaquer ou se blesser sur le chemin de son objectif, peu importe ce qu'il était.

Pour se rassurer, elle se mit à imaginer ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il s'était probablement esquivé lors de l'attaque de Kohaku par la fenêtre, en profitant de la confusion, ce qui était parfaitement normal. Il avait beau être plus grand que Chihiro, il restait un petit garçon dans l'âme et elle ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'il ne tente pas de s'enfuir face à un tel danger. Elle-même avait essayée de le faire, prise dans la panique du moment. Surement qu'il devait être absolument terrifié en ce moment, à fuir à toute vitesse en imaginant que l'apprenti de sa mère était en train de le poursuivre toute dent dehors.

D'ailleurs, est-ce que Bou connaissait bien Kohaku ? Ils vivaient tous les deux chez Yubâba dans les mêmes appartements, non ? Même si, à l'époque où Chihiro était arrivée à Aburaya, le petit garçon avait été confiné à sa chambre par peur des microbes, il était très peu probable que ce soit encore le cas aujourd'hui. Surement que les deux se voyaient tous les jours. Peut-être que Bou connaissait la raison pour laquelle Kohaku s'était soudainement mis à se rebeller contres les ordre de sa maitresse.

Dans tous les cas, Chihiro regrettait amèrement de ne pas se trouver près de lui, ou au moins de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre. Elle avait envie de l'interroger au sujet du dragon, mais surtout, elle voulait le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

\- Chihiro ? » appela Kao. Avec beaucoup de douceur, il passa ses pouces sur le dos de la main de la jeune fille. « Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougée depuis tout à l'heure et qu'elle tenait toujours l'esprit bien après que le sort fut achevé. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'au oreilles et le lâcha précipitamment.

\- Pardon, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, » s'excusa-t-elle.

Kao hocha la tête, et il y eut un moment de silence entre eux. Ce fut Yûko qui décida qu'elle sera la prochaine à parler.

\- Il est hors de question que tu ailles le chercher. Qui sais ce où se trouve ce dragon en ce moment.

C'était vrai, se rendit comte sa fille. Juste parce que Kohaku avait prit sa retraite ne voulait pas dire qu'il était vaincu pour de bon. C'est vrai qu'il avait été vaincu avec si peu de dommages (à part pour les trous dans les canapés) qu'elle avait presque mis d'emblée la possibilité qu'il y eut un second round. Il savait où se cachait Kao, à présent, et il venait de prouver que ce n'était pas les verrous qui pouvaient l'arrêter.

Quand à l'idée d'aller chercher Bou, elle en aurait été tentée, mais sur un sens pratique, elle ne servait à rien. Il pouvait être n'importe où en ce moment même, surtout que sortir de la maison l'exposait encore plus à une attaque.

Bon sang, elle avait l'impression de se trouver en période de guerre.

Elle envoya une prière silencieuse à son ami, avant de renoncer lentement à aller l'aider. Maintenant, il fallait penser au gens autour d'elle, à comment les sauver. La prochaine fois, elle devait être prête, et surtout ne pas s'enfuir. Si elle devait être blessée, ce sera en se battant contre Kohaku.

\- Je suis d'accord, » répondit-elle résolument. « Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Yûko comprit que c'était à elle de commencer à agir en adulte responsable. Avec sang-froid, elle déploya mentalement les éléments qu'elle connaissait de la situation, comme une carte. Il fallait apparement protéger Kao, et il fallait protéger Chihiro. Elle se souvenait encore de la gueule rouge prête à se refermer sur sa fille…

Il faudrait un endroit où ils pouvaient se barricader tous les deux et des armes. Elle savait qu'elle ne serais peut-être pas capable de manier une chaise la prochaine fois. Cela avait été la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la mains, mais elle l'avait clairement sentit : une massue à quatre manches était trop lourde et manquait cruellement de maniabilité. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse en détail sur la question plus tard. Déjà ici, dans le salon, ils se trouvaient bien trop exposés.

\- Chihiro, est-ce que tu connais bien ce Kohaku ?

\- Oui… Enfin, non, je ne sais pas. Je croyais le connaître.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il peut rentrer par une fenêtre ?

La jeune fille prit un instant pour visualiser Kohaku en train de se presser au travers d'une fenêtre, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, mais avec difficulté. Il est assez grand, je ne pense pas qu'il peut risquer de s'y engouffrer d'un coup, au risque de se faire de sacrés bleus…

\- Alors peut-être que la buanderie serait un bon endroit où se réfugier. Il ne pourra pas y avoir directement accès et si c'est un endroit assez petit, donc il y sera handicapé par sa taille.

\- Excusez-moi… » interrompit Kao doucement. « Mais il possède aussi le pouvoir de se métamorphoser en humain. Clea nous enlèverais cet avantage tout de suite.

\- Mais, » répondit du tac au tac Yûko, « il perdrait tout de suite l'avantage de la force une fois en humain.

\- C'est vrai, » admit-il.

\- Il faudra barricader l'endroit. Peut-être en débranchant la machine à laver pour la mettre devant la porte, elle est extrêmement lourde. Si on possède des bâtons, cela pourrait servir d'armes, peut-être en utilisant des balais… Non, trop fin. L'idéal serait une batte, mais on n'en a pas. Il faut exploiter sa taille contre lui. Peut-être en utilisant des meubles. Si on les déplace pour les mettre sur le chemin, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

Chihiro était une nouvelle fois bouche bée face à sa mère. Qui était cette femme qui planifiait tout pour se battre contre un dragon ? Même dans cette situation d'urgence, elle gardait un sang-froid exemplaire. Elle était un radeau auquel on pouvait se raccrocher et qui ne donnait pas l'impression de couler de sitôt, tandis que son visage n'exprimait qu'une détermination d'acier.

\- Je souhaiterais également vous signaler qu'il sait se servir de la magie… » Déclara l'esprit. « Il serait regrettable qu'il use de ses avantages contre nous, bien qu'il risque de le faire dès qu'ils reviendra… Le prendre comme dû simplement parce qu'il n'a pas utilisé un sortilège la première fois serait une erreur grossière.

Sa mère fit une pause et le fixa un moment, avant de soudainement déclarer :

\- Ta façon de parler est inutile.

Kao fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle l'avait frappé, avant de baisser la tête.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Je ne te faisais pas une reproche. On est dans une situation d'urgence, alors essaye d'utiliser le moins de mots possible pour dire quelque chose. Compris ?

\- Oui... » Il amassa un peu de confiance en lui et se redressa un peu pour montrer sa bonne volonté.

\- Bien. Il faut se mettre au travail maintenant, on ne sait pas combien de temps il nous reste pour nous préparer.

§

Chihiro était en train de se choisir une poêle comme arme dans la cuisine quand elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce. Elle se retourna, et Yûko s'arrêta près de la table, presque… mal à l'aise ? Cela stupéfia la jeune fille. Cette femme était toujours distante envers elle, toujours tenir ses émotions hors de la porté de la jeune fille. Pourquoi laissait-elle voir une fissure dans sa carapace maintenant ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Chihiro. « Tu as besoin d'aide pour bouger les machines ?

\- Non… Non. Ce n'est pas pour cela.

Il y eut un silence dans la cuisine, tandis que l'atmosphère se chargeait lentement, comme avant un orage. Mais ce n'était pas menaçant. Plutôt… Chihiro n'aurait pu dire ce que c'était. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une telle situation avec l'un ou l'autre de ses parents – ou même avec qui que ce soit.

\- J'ai vraiment eut peur pour toi, » murmura soudainement Yûko. « Quand je t'ai vu face à ce Kohaku. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que… j'allais te perdre.

Chihiro ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à cela. Si elle avait même besoin de répondre.

\- Tu sais, je voulais te dire que… Ma mère a toujours été très invasive, » continua la femme. « Elle n'était pas méchante, enfin, je ne penses pas, mais… Elle voulait tout le temps être avec moi. Elle était dépendante de moi pour vivre, alors je devais toujours être avec elle, toujours la regarder. Elle m'a volé à moi-même, je me sentais mal, écartelée, et cela m'a prit longtemps pour en découvrir la raison. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne lui ai pas pardonné.

Yûko passa une main sur ses cheveux, qui étaient encore retenus en un chignon, et soupira.

\- Enfin, si je te dis tout cela, c'est juste pour… Je ne penses pas que j'ai été une très bonne mère pour toi. Je ne voulais surtout pas refaire la même chose. Je voulais te donner toute la liberté pour t'envoler, sans te retenir en arrière, sans t'envahir. Mais quand je t'ai vue face à lui, à cette grande gueule pleine de dents… Mais première pensée à été : bon sang, j'ai jamais rien fait avec _ma fille._

Chihiro en resta bouche bée. Sa mère, la tour de glace, avait des larmes aux yeux.

\- Je voulais te dire que je m'en fiche, maintenant. Je voudrais parler avec toi, je voudrais rire avec toi… Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter mes peurs. Je suis désolé, Chihiro… Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ?

Sa fille hocha lentement la tête. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, avant de contourner la table et de la prendre dans ses bras. La femme lui rendit son câlin, et elles restèrent un moment comme cela, dans la cuisine, sans bouger. Chihiro nicha son nez contre son épaule pour la respirer : elle sentait son parfum, les habits parfaitement lessivé, et autre chose. Une odeur de maison, une odeur de maman.

Une larme tiède roula sur sa joue. Enfin, elle avait retrouvé un fragment de la famille qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps. Toutes ces années, toute cette attente… Elle n'avait pas été en vain.

Après un moment, Yûko défit lentement leur étreinte, avec mille précautions, comme si elle avait peur de briser ce moment si délicat. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, et toutes les deux virent que l'autre pleurait. Elles se sourire timidement, en même temps. Elle se comprenaient enfin un tout petit peu.

Le mur autrefois impassable s'était crevassé.

\- Il faut... » Yûko s'essuya lentement une larme sur sa joue. « Il faut qu'on y arrive. Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qui se passe, mais il faut que tu t'en sorte sans le moindre mal. D'accord ? Je t'interdis de prendre de risque.

Chihiro hocha lentement la tête. Elle avait l'impression que, si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait exploser en sanglots. Toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait essayé de repousser toutes ces années étaient en train de remonter au point de lui obstruer la gorge avec un nœud de cordes. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, cela risquait d'exploser. Alors elle se taisait.

\- Tu restera dans la buanderie. Et après tout cela, on parlera ensemble, d'accord ? Il va falloir que les choses changent.

Sa fille hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, et sa vue se brouilla. Ses lèvres se dessellèrent.

\- Maman… » Crossa-t-elle. Sa vois semblait s'être enfilée à l'envers dans son palais. « Je ne veux plus jamais que tu… tu repartes.

Yûko mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, avant de hocher la tête à son tour.

\- J'essayerais. J'essayerais de tout mon cœur.

C'est tout ce que sa fille demandais.

§

{**Oh, on sent que le chapitre suivant sera de l'action, non ? Celui-là était un peu remplit de blabla (il y a quand même eut un peu de magie, alors c'est toujours un plus), mais si vous êtes encore en train de lire ces quelques lignes, c'est que vous n'êtes pas contre un peu de parlote, non ?**

**J'espère que tout le monde me pardonne de donner le rôle du méchant à Kohaku. C'est un des personnages les plus aimés du Voyage de Chihiro, après tout, donc je ne peux pas vraiment le cantonner dans le mauvais rôle sans de bonnes raisons. Et puis… C'est pas comme si je n'avais rien prévu pour lui plus tard… (Traduction : s'il vous plait, rester jusqu'au moment de lire la suite ! Il y en aura une ! Ceci est une pub sans honte pour moi-même !)**

**Pour revenir à ce qui se passe ici… Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas mignon ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je commence à aimer le KaoChi de plus en plus en écrivant cette fanfiction. Quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était un couple malsain… Et je sais que c'est sans doutes pas la première histoire d'amour qu'on imagine après le film. Mais je voulais vraiment relever le défi, je voulais voir si j'étais capable de faire une histoire crédible avec ces deux. **

**Oh, et dites moi ce que vous penser de Yûko à présent. Elle a enfin pris conscience qu'elle n'est pas en train de remplir son rôle de mère correctement… Mais elle a elle aussi ses propres blessures. J'ai essayé de décrire une certaine forme d'abus au travers d'elle, et c'est une sorte d'abus qui n'est pas toujours reconnus en temps que tel. Mais m'aventurer plus loin serait me glisser sur un terrain glissant, donc je vais arrêter d'essayer d'explique ici. **

**Dans tous les cas, n'attendez pas la fêtes des mères pour dire à votre mère que vous tenez à elle… un jour, elle ne sera plus là. ****On peut l'adorer et s'entendre super bien avec elle ou la détester et ne pas la supporter, on n'en a qu'une et on lui doit les neufs mois les plus précieux de notre vie. **

**Sur cela, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit (ou journée) et j'espère voue revoir la prochaine fois.**

_**Clayem**_**.**}


End file.
